The Two Hobbits
by Aslan's Princess
Summary: Bilbo and Bellarosa Baggins are twins, but they couldn't be more different than night and day. Bilbo is a Baggins, through and through. Bella is a Took, wondering what lies beyond the Shire. So what happens when Gandalf the Gray comes along with the offer of an adventure?
1. Concerning Two Hobbits

**Part One: The Postponed Journey**

**Chapter One: Concerning Two Hobbits**

_In a comfortable hole in the ground there lived two hobbits. Bilbo Baggins and his younger twin sister, Bellarosa. Now while these two hobbits are very similar in appearance, their mannerisms are as different as night and day. Bilbo is a respectable Baggins through and through, the epitome of Baggins predictability. Bellarosa however was every inch a Took, longing for adventure and dreaming of what lay beyond the horizon._

_But it hadn't always been this way. Oh, no. When they were children, they would both go racing through the fields and woods, imagining and playing at meeting elves and other grand folk. They would take wooden swords and fight mock battles. On one midsummer's eve, they even battled a wizard._

* * *

Gandalf laughed with delight, enjoying the simple pleasure of bringing wonder and joy to some of his favorite people in all Middle Earth: the hobbits. The little children danced, chasing his firework butterflies, trying to catch them. Of course he'd made certain they wouldn't burn themselves if they did manage it. Even the older children nearing adulthood, and a good number of adults, watched with a childlike wonder.

A slap of a wooden sword against his posterior broke his observations as he turned his attention on a hobbit lad and lass of about five years or so. Both wielded finely crafted wooden swords.

"Don't let him get away!" the girl cried. "He must know the secret of the elves."

"You make sure he won't get away," the boy answered with a laugh.

"Oh, ho," Gandalf laughed, deciding to play along. "You must be careful. I may know this secret you wish to know, but I shan't give it up so easily."

For a good five to ten minutes Gandalf made motions of casting spells and blocking with his staff as the children demanded an elvish secret from him.

"Bilbo! Bellarosa!" A familiar hobbit lady raced forward. Belladonna Took, well, Baggins rather, since she had married Bungo Baggins.

The two children stilled in their battle, laughing, brown eyes twinkling like magic. Gandalf ruffled their curly brown heads as Belladonna reached them and gently claimed their swords.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf," she said with a smile. "If I had known–"

"Oh, no harm was done," Gandalf assured her. "They are simply showing their mother's spirit."

Belladonna's cheeks dusted pink. "But I never dared attack you with a weapon of any kind."

"No, but you did assault me with endless questions," Gandalf said with a chuckle. "Oh!" He was suddenly aware of a weight on his back. A pair of arms and legs were latched around him as the owner scurried up to his shoulders, and claimed his hat.

"Bellarosa!" the young mother cried.

"I got the wizard's hat," the girl declared, even as Gandalf caught hold of a leg to hold her steady. "Now he _has_ to tell us the secret of the elves."

Belladonna shook her head as she hid her face in a free hand.

The wizard merely chuckled. "Indeed, Miss Baggins," he said. "So what grand secret do you and your brother wish to know?"

"Rivendell!" Bilbo cried.

"Greenwood!" Bellarosa cried. "And I'm not Miss Baggins," the girl added, "I'm Bella."

"Oh, my apologies," Gandalf replied with a laugh. "Well, I suppose that this calls for a few stories."

For the rest of the night, Gandalf had the pleasure of two little companions. One followed as close as a shadow, and the other remained perched on his shoulders, proudly wearing the hat that nearly covered her entire head. Though their parents were dusted with embarrassment they still shared in the trio's merriment. And the wizard was sure that despite the years that would pass, he would forever remember these two imaginative children.

* * *

_Even as they grew into their twenties, Bilbo and Bellarosa still shared dreams of adventure and travels. However instead of racing across the countryside, they were making actual plans. Their parents had agreed that when the twins turned twenty-eight, they could have their own adventure. So their twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh years were full of trips to Bree to buy packs, travel clothes, and foodstuffs to see what could best travel well. There were debates about what weapons to take, if any at all, and whether they should travel on foot the whole way or hire ponies. Nothing could dampen their spirits nor the thrill of adventure. Almost nothing._

* * *

"Extra clothing?" Bella asked.

"All packed," Bilbo answered, tying the leather drawstrings of his pack. "Have you packed enough handkerchiefs?"

"Are two dozen enough, or do you wish to have more?" Bella asked. She laughed at her brother's good-natured scowl. If there was anything that was distinctly Baggins about her brother, it was his fondness of handkerchiefs.

"I am sure that is plenty, thank you," he answered. "Bedrolls?"

"One each for our ponies' saddles, and one each for our packs," Bella said. She laughed as she bounced on her toes. "I can hardly believe that we are going to finally see Rivendell," she half-squealed.

Bilbo laughed. "To think we could be among the handful of hobbits to actually journey there."

"And among the fewer to meet Lord Elrond from the old stories," Bella said.

"There is no guarantee that we will meet him," Bilbo said.

"But in all the stories that mention his home, they say it is Rivendell," Bella said, surprised by her brother's thought.

"That may be so, but it is possible that we will arrive while he is away on an even grander adventure than our own," Bilbo said. "I personally would rather not set my hopes on meeting the elf and then our entire trip be a disappointment because we couldn't."

"But," Bella said understanding now, "if we go to Rivendell simply to see the city and Lord Elrond is there then we will feel all the better about the trip."

"Exactly," Bilbo answered.

"Everything packed?"

Both turned to see Bungo and Belladonna Baggins in the doorway to the room the twins had taken over for their adventure preparations.

"We were just running through the checklist," Bilbo answered. He laughed. "I may very well be black and blue by the time we head out tomorrow. I just keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Same here," Bella said.

Papa chuckled. "I should have guessed when I married a Took that I'd see the first Baggins adventurers, but I never . . . saw it . . . coming . . . ."

"Papa?" Bella asked.

He wavered before falling to the wooden floor.

"Bungo!" Mama cried, just as the twins screamed, "Papa!" All three knelt about him, trying to find what was wrong. As Bella unbuttoned his collar, her knuckles grazed his skin: it was hot to the touch.

Bella broke into hers and Bilbo's medical supplies, hoping to find a solution for their ailing papa.

* * *

_The illness was swift, silent, and deadly. Despite Bilbo and Bella having studied some basic medicinal books in the case of traveling accidents, they had no idea of how to help their father. Not even the doctors could say what had happened. Bungo died barely a week after his collapse. They had hardly buried Bungo when Belladonna also fell ill and died shortly thereafter._

_The tragic passing of their parents, caused a shift in their demeanors. While Bella became even more Tookish, Bilbo became a stellar model of a Baggins. They laid firm roots in Bag End, openly, yet politely in Bilbo's case, hostile to the Sackville-Bagginses' attempts to take over the home their father had so lovingly made._

_Many thought Bella would have run off as soon as the time of mourning was through, but they had underestimated her loyalty to her brother. She helped hold the claim to their home, and made a promise that surprised even Bilbo._

* * *

Bella quietly tied her old pack closed. She would be back before the end of the fortnight. She just needed to quiet her wanderlust by going to Bree and back, then she would be good for another six months or so.

"You could go on your own, you know," Bilbo's quiet words from her doorway startled her. "You don't have to remain trapped here."

Bella turned to her brother. "But it wouldn't be the same without you. You've studied all the lore about the route we planned to take. You wanted to see the elven city and meet Lord Elrond just as much as, or even more than, I did." She shook her head. "No, I am not about to take that trip alone."

"If it's company you want, I'm sure that one of our Brandybuck or Took cousins would be more than happy to go along with you."

"It's not just any company that I want," she snapped. "If that was the case, I would have already gone off alone, just as every hobbit in Hobbiton believed I would."

"Then why do you stay here!" Bilbo yelled. "What do you imagine is chaining you to this place?"

"I do not imagine myself chained, Bilbo Baggins!" she shouted back, hands planted on her hips.

"Then what is holding you here then?" Bilbo yelled.

"My love for the only family I have left!" she half-screamed. For a moment only their harsh breathing broke the tense silence. Finally, quieter, she said, "I don't intend to leave you, brother. As such, all serious adventuring is on hold until you are ready to join me again."

Bilbo slowly shook his head. "Sister, you are a fool of a Took. That day may never come. You should adventure while you still can."

Bella hugged her brother close, tears leaking from her eyes. "I'd rather never adventure than to wander the whole of Middle Earth without you. We're all we have left, and I don't care if I am the younger, I intend to look after you as much as I can."

Bilbo squeezed her tight, his tears dampening her blouse. "Alright. In return, I'll try to turn my heart to adventuring again. But, I still doubt it will ever happen."

Bella smiled sadly. "Until then, I'll let my feet wander between here and Bree so that my Tookish side doesn't drive me mad."

Bilbo chuckled. "Leaving at first light?"

"Right after breakfast," she said.

"You've packed all the proper provisions?"

"As always."

"Dry clothes in case you get damp?"

"And a travel cloak to keep any rain off." As Bilbo rattled off down the list some more, Bella started to laugh. At his somewhat disgruntled expression, she said, "Another reason I intend to wait for you. You'll always manage to keep us safe and provided for."

"And don't you forget it, sister mine," he said, tapping her nose with a finger.

"Even if you are too fond of handkerchiefs," she couldn't help adding. For the first time in two years, they truly laughed.

* * *

_As the years passed, Bella would occasionally make purchases in Bree and slip them into their old questing room. Traveling clothes better suited to their adult frames. Newer and warmer blankets as bedrolls were gradually used and worn out. Better quality packs and a few hunting knives. Various questing materials that they hadn't initially considered when they were first planning their trip._

_All the observing hobbits wished to know why she would bring these purchases and yet remain at home. Upon questioning Bilbo, the young Baggins would simply reply, "She is awaiting the proper time." Of course none knew when this proper time was, not even the twins._

_Bilbo was solidly a Baggins, and despite his promise, it appeared that his heart was still firmly lodged in Bag End on Bagshot Row of Hobbiton in the Shire. However, unknown to all, a little spark was indeed glimmering and looking beyond the borders. Yet it wouldn't be until the twins' fifty-first year that it would be discovered_

* * *

**Author's Note**: May I introduce the beginning of my first official NaNoWriMo project? I was inspired by the numerous fem!Bilbo stories I had found and the couple "Bilbo's sister joins the Company" tales. So, here is my interpretation, playing with the lesser written sister tales.

There will be quite a bit of "movie-verse" in addition to "book-verse" going on. And I'll be also following the example of the movies with at least three installments. I guess you could say that I got tired of not contributing to some fandom and decided to give you something. The first installment is complete, and I am partially into the next. I will not publish the next installment until I have finished it and have the next started.

Coverart is my own creation thanks to Azealea's Dolls and Doll Divine's Hobbit and Lord of the Rings dollmaker.

So, now that I have introduced you, how do you like Bella? What do you think will happen? Any ideas of how she'll react when a certain wizard comes to call? I would love to hear your thoughts and theories.


	2. The Offer of an Adventure

"Bellarosa Baggins!"

Bella winced, cringing as everyone drew to a startled halt. She was in trouble now. She turned to see her irate twin brother staring at her with his hands on his hips and a very un-Baggins-like scowl on his face. Oh, yes. Bilbo Baggins was mad. Maybe she should have given better thought as to how to handle the whole situation.

* * *

Bella tended to the many flowers and vegetables in the garden. While her Took side made many things difficult to settle down to, the garden was where her Baggins side ruled. Where she was a disaster waiting to happen in embroidery and knitting, tending to plants and cooking brought a peace almost as good as traveling to Bree. She even managed to make folks believe she was a half-decent hobbit.

She glanced over to Bilbo as he sat, enjoying the morning sun and smoking his pipe. He would be leaving shortly to attend some business that would take him away for the night and until lunch tomorrow. He could have left directly after breakfast, but since she had just returned from Bree two days ago, he had decided to let themselves enjoy each other's company until elevensies.

She was about to turn to her flowers again when a tall figure appeared on the path. He, of course it was a he with that gray beard that reached all the way to his belt, was clad in a gray robe. A gray-blue hat sat atop his gray head and hardly bobbed at all despite the man holding a weathered staff.

She hesitantly returned to her flowers, though she kept a wary eye on the man. Although he would more than likely pass on by, there was something about him that seemed very familiar.

She smiled as she caught sight of a perfect smoke ring floating up from Bilbo's mouth. She then stared in awe as a mere breath from the stranger transformed it into a little smoke moth. She giggled as it flew straight toward her brother's face.

He opened his eyes just in time to see it before it dissipated across his nose. He sent a half-reprimanding look her way as she continued to chuckle. And then he caught sight of the stranger as well, turning toward him. "Good morning," he greeted politely.

"What do you mean?" the stranger asked, causing Bilbo to stare in confusion. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?"

Bella pressed the back of her soil covered hand over her lips in an attempt to hold in her laughter. She never would have dreamed of doing this to befuddle her brother. This only served to make her like this familiar stranger all the more. Especially as he continued.

"Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

She burst out laughing, barely noticing Bilbo's offended expression. "I doubt he even considered it, good sir," she said, rocking on her heels. "He tends to follow the traditional for tradition's sake."

"That is not so," Bilbo countered, wagging his pipe at her. "I . . . I meant all of those at once." He then clamped his mouth shut around his pipe, his teeth softly clinking. Now he was scowling without scowling. A talent developed from dealing with the Sackville-Bagginses.

Bella stood and came to the gate as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Can we help you, sir?"

"That remains to be seen," the man said with a small smile. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bella's entire being thrummed at those words. Apparently it was starting to take more to appease her Tookish side.

"An adventure?" Bilbo scoffed. "Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interests in adventures. Well," he amended, glancing at Bella, "there may be one or two exceptions. But by most, adventures are considered nasty, disturbing, and uncomfortable things. Always making you late for dinner."

He shifted uncomfortably before standing. "Do we have any letters, sister?"

Bella turned and opened their little box. She discovered a small stack, and started sorting through them upon pulling them out. Naturally most were addressed to Bilbo. A couple were addressed to both of them. She could only imagine what her few letters were. More suitors that she had no interest in. Maybe she'd get lucky and have an invitation to a Took or Brandybuck gathering, eager to hear about her recent trip into Bree.

But just now, she could hardly give the envelopes a cursory glance. The stranger's presence was starting to become unsettling. It was as though he was studying them, or trying to piece together a puzzle of which they were the key pieces.

"Good morning," Bilbo said in dismissal. Apparently he wasn't feeling much better and was heading inside.

Bella gave a parting nod before falling into step a little after Bilbo when–

"To think that I should live to be 'good morning-ed' by Belladonna's two children, as if I was selling buttons at the door," the stranger said.

Bella whirled round. How did this man know their mother? "Beg your pardon?" she asked, her Baggins side coming out strong.

"Both of you have changed," he said, "and not entirely for the better, Bilbo and Bella Baggins."

_"I'm not Miss Baggins, I'm Bella."_

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said, "do we know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you may have forgotten I belong to it," he answered with a chuckle. "I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means . . . ."

Bella leaped forward with a laugh. "Gandalf!" She threw her arms around his neck, recognizing the wizard's deep, rich laughter as he spun round to keep his balance. Though their first meeting was now fuzzy, she could still recall the good humor with which he joined in hers and Bilbo's game. As Gandalf set her down, she snagged his hat, cheekily pulling it onto her own head. Even when she tipped it back it was wishing to settle on her nose.

Gandalf laughed with her, lightly tapping her nose. "You always had a fondness for my hat, Miss Baggins."

"Bella," she corrected with a laugh.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo ventured. "Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?" He laughed, an old twinkle coming back to his eyes, a twinkle Bella was starting to doubt she'd ever see again. "Old Took used to have you come do them on Midsummer's Eve." He laughed, a carefree laugh he hardly ever used anymore.

And then the Baggins returned. Bilbo cleared his throat, saying, "Well, I didn't know that you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo muttered something that Bella couldn't make out, even if it was something intelligent. She was currently trying to figure out a good question for the wizard since she had claimed his hat. It was a childish game, but she wanted to grasp this remnant of that carefree time while she could.

"Well, I am pleased to see that you remember me," Gandalf said. "Even if it is only my fireworks." He gave a decisive nod. "It's decided then. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Bilbo stiffened, the spark definitely disappearing once again. "Inform the who? What?" he spluttered. Then firmly, "No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." With that he scurried inside.

Bella sighed, slowly removing the wizard's hat. She had hoped, but it was in vain.

"What of you, Miss Bella?" Gandalf asked.

She bit her lip before shaking her head. "I promised Bilbo I wouldn't go adventuring until he was ready to join me. I would love to join you but . . . not without Bilbo." She gave the wizard his hat back before turning to go back through the gate.

"No elvish secret you wish to know?" Gandalf asked.

She shook her head. Then paused. "What would your adventure hold? For certain?"

Gandalf smiled, a light twinkle in his eye as he put his hat back on. "Dwarves, a dragon, danger, excitement, fear. Perhaps even a few elves and goblins."

She slowly nodded. Maybe she could create a story for her younger cousins. "Thank you, Gandalf." She smiled then scurried up and in after her brother. She was startled to see Bilbo waiting for her directly inside.

He hurriedly tugged her in before closing the door and bolting it. He then collapsed with his back against it.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know," Bilbo confessed, leaning over to peek out the door's side window.

Bella caught the sound of a faint scratching, but when she joined her brother's gaze out the window, the wizard was on his way again. She returned her gaze to her brother as he flopped back again, drawing deep breaths. "You act as though you received a fright," she said.

"Perhaps," he said quietly, "I'm scared of what I was for a moment out there." He turned his brown gaze on her, his warm orbs indeed chilled by some trace of fear. "I've been a proper Baggins for so long, I forgot what it was like to let my Tookish blood show. Can you even imagine what that feels like? To suddenly be such a different person so abruptly you don't know where it came from?"

Bella considered it for a moment. "Rather disconcerting, at least," she admitted.

Bilbo nodded. He then leaned his head back against the door. "Who would have thought that I would come to fear myself?"

Bella gently pulled her brother into her arms. "Baby steps brother. If you want to welcome your other side back a bit, maybe you'd like to join me halfway to Bree next time I travel?"

Bilbo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Should have known you'd latch onto that single moment. Very well, I won't stuff it down as I was intending. I did promise you to try bringing that side of me back."

"I'll warn you though," Bella warned with a smile, "it may be sooner than usual. That wizard has managed to coax my wanderlust back a little earlier."

"Ey! At least let me have a week to get used to the idea," Bilbo protested.

Bella laughed. "I'll make sure your day pack is ready for your teeny tiny baby steps today."

It was right after elevensies when Bilbo set off, small travel pack on his back, and walking stick in his hand. Bella hugged him, wished him safe "adventuring." To which he lightly pinched her nose but still chuckled. Then Bella watched him from their door until he disappeared around the bend.

Bella spent the rest of the day making sure the house was in proper order. Usually it wasn't much, but she still had some washing from her trip to Bree. Once her travel clothes and blankets had been laundered and hung to dry, she made sure that everything was neat and tidy. She also took out her knives and gave them a brief polish.

She had taken to carrying the weapons during her trips after she had a close scrape with some ruffians on the road. It was only thanks to a nearby ranger that she had escaped unscathed. It was hardly a minute after the excitement had died down, and the ranger was escorting her to Bree, that she asked the man to help her select a pair of knives and learn the basics of defense. That had been the only time she spent a month in Bree, making sure she sent a note to Bilbo to assure him of her safety. It had taken that month to satisfy her teachers that she had the forms right so that she could continue practicing them after she left Bree. Ever after that, her trips to Bree also included new lessons and practice sessions.

Most importantly, it paid off. She had only one rough run-in after that and she had been skilled enough that she sent the men running and licking their wounds. Afterwards, the rangers told her that rumors were running rampant about a hobbit ranger who disguised himself as a female traveler so as to catch ruffians unawares. It was a tale that sent even her brother chortling.

It was after polishing her knives and having afternoon tea that she decided that she was hungry for a fish dinner. She checked on her fluttering laundry, decided it wouldn't hurt to leave them until she returned from market, and headed down the road with her basket.

As always the market was bustling. Not in the crowded, claustrophobic way that sent her Took blood racing with a thrill of danger down her spine like in Bree. It was the closeness of neighbors and peace, a nice change of pace that made her feel safe.

"Bellarosa Baggins."

She cringed. Well, almost safe. "Good evening, Lobelia," she said.

"Have you seen my son's letter to you?" Mrs. Sackville Baggins asked.

"Yes," Bella answered. "All six of them."

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?" her cousin demanded.

"Lobelia, I have more suitors by mail to consider," she said wearily. "Your son is not my only option. Also, are you sure that your son wants to try handling a Tookish old maid like me?" She half-snorted. "If you think marriage is going to settle me down, you are very much mistaken. Also, I am not going to be one of the pawns you use to steal away Bilbo's and my home. Our father built it for our mother. And I can assure you that it won't be until pigs fly, a blue sun shines in a green sky, and the entire Baggins clan decimated that we will allow a Sackville-Baggins to dwell under our roof. Good day, Mrs. Sackville-Baggins."

Bella then expertly wove through the crowd to avoid the sour-faced, gawking woman. She most certainly was not looking to settle down any time soon. Any man she courted would have to understand that. Being willing to join her on her adventures would be a bonus. The only way she would truly settle was if she ever carried children, but even then, as soon as they were old enough to travel, she'd probably be off again.

She made her purchase at the fish stand then made to return home. She was just crossing the bridge out of the market when a glance back showed her a familiar pointed hat. She turned, half-descending the bridge to meet the wizard again . . . and the hat was nothing more than a blanket topping a load of wool. She pouted lightly as she turned back toward home. After a run-in with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, she could have used a talk with the rascally wizard.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, the adventure has been offered, but shall it be taken? Any thoughts from my lovely readers?

I don't suppose it will be too much of a spoiler to reveal that certain visitors will come calling next chapter. Any theories of how Bella will react? Or how some of the dwarves may react to Bella?


	3. Unexpected Company

Bella finished re-packing her travel things, lightly patting the secure, leather ties. Her hand then ran along the flap that belonged to her brother's pack. It had been packed, unpacked, and packed again, but only to air the contents every few months. And every time she packed it, she made sure to slip in cedar balls to keep away cloth eating pests and some sprigs of various flowers or herbs for freshness. She smiled softly, allowing herself to hope that soon those clothes would be worn.

She left the room, deciding to change into something a little more relaxing for the evening. It had always been agreed that Bella could only wear pants either under skirts (it was insisted upon when there was a threat of any adventuring) or they were home to stay for the night. So, she slipped on some loose pants, a cotton shirt, and her brother's dressing gown. She smiled as she took in her brother's familiar scent of earth, grass, and wind. It was like getting a hug from Bilbo despite his distance.

She fried her fish and put together some cheese and potatoes to eat alongside. She was just sitting down and putting the final seasonings on when a cheery little jingle broke the quiet. She froze. Bilbo would have told her if company was supposed to be coming, he wouldn't have invited company when he would be away, and Bella had most definitely not invited anyone. If it proved to be Lobelia Sackville-Baggins at this hour, (she smirked a little) well then she'd just let her cousin be shocked by her current attire.

She went to the door and opened it to find a large, bald, brown-haired dwarf with piercing eyes. Her mouth dropped open a touch. Who on earth?

"Dwalin," the dwarf said in a surprisingly genial voice with a slight bow. "At your service."

Her cheeks suddenly flamed. Fumbling with her brother's robe she half-muttered, "Be-Bella Baggins, at yours." Yes, she was more Took than Baggins. Yes, she was a bit of a tomboy. No, that didn't mean that she really wished anyone outside her family to see her in trousers!

To her further surprise, the dwarf stepped inside. "Um, do we know each other?" she asked.

He turned, locking his brown eyes with hers. "No," he said.

Bella continued to stare in confusion. Trying to make sense of it all. Why on earth would a dwarf come to Bag End of all places?

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked, tossing some items to the floor.

_'Laddie'!? What where?_ Of course it was the second thought that manage to voice itself, "I-is what where?"

"Supper," the dwarf answered, throwing his cloak into her arms. "He said there was food here and lots of it." He then ducked into the kitchen.

"H-he said?" Bella muttered. "_Who_ said?" It couldn't possibly have been Bilbo. He never would have been un-hobbit-like as to invite a dwarf over for supper.

She could only watch in silent confusion, distaste, and frustration as the dwarf ate her supper, finishing it off with a loud crunch as he ate the fish head. If she was completely honest with herself, she had seen worse manners in Bree at the Prancing Pony. But she had been wanting that fish and that dwarf had stolen it without so much as an "If I may."

"Very good this," Dwalin said, mouth full. "Is there more?"

Bella shook herself from her thoughts. "What? Oh, ah, yes. Yes, of course." She picked up a platter of Bilbo's biscuits. With a private scowl she snatched one and hid it behind her back. She loved her brother's biscuits and she wasn't about to risk being refused one by a potentially bottomless pit. Then like the perfect host she set the platter before the dwarf. "Help yourself," she said.

Any Baggins induced guilt for snagging the one biscuit was gone immediately as the dwarf proceeded to stuff entire biscuits in his mouth. Oh, yes. She had seen worse manners from dwarves, and men, but she had also witnessed better.

She softly cleared her throat. "It's just that I wasn't exactly expecting company." The words no sooner left her mouth when the doorbell jangled again.

"That'd be the door," Dwalin said, unhelpfully, though thankfully without his mouth full.

"I am well aware of that," she half-muttered. As she went to the door, she stuffed her biscuit into her pocket. Hopefully she could find a proper moment to eat it.

She was greeted by a cheerful, white-haired dwarf. Certainly a friendlier looking dwarf than the first, there even appeared to be a twinkle in his dark eyes. "Balin, at your service," he said with a sweeping bow.

"Good evening," she said, managing a small smile.

"Yes," he said glancing up at the starry sky. "Yes, it is. Although," he added as he stepped inside, "I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

Bella's forehead furrowed in confusion. "Late for what?"

But then Balin's attention was drawn to the first dwarf. "Oh, ha ha," he cried as he came further in. "Evening, brother."

To Bella's consternation, Dwalin had been digging into a biscuit jar. But he set it down as he came to greet Balin. "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter," Balin answered. "Sharp enough for both of us." There was something in their tone and manner that hinted that this was how they tended to greet each other after long separations. Possibly even a secret joke between them.

As the two chuckled, Bella took a quick look outside. Not seeing anyone else, she turned, jumping as the two banged their heads together. But apparently this was also part of their greeting routine. Swinging the door closed to keep random night bugs out, she then turned back to her uninvited guests. "Ku-hem. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

"Oh, we are, laddie," Balin assured her. "Make no mistake. Where might we find some proper food?"

"Th-the pantry," she answered. "This way." So, they were convinced that this was indeed the right house. Well, then, might as well make the best of it since it was forced upon her.

As they started riffling through her pantry, she said, "Now, while I don't mind visitors, I do prefer to know them before they come over." She sincerely hoped that even though the dwarves were talking among themselves that they were actually listening to her. "But since that isn't really an option at the moment, I would like get to know you now." She raised an eyebrow at a tossed bit of cheese. They apparently don't know the finer points of good cheeses. "So can you tell me where you're from? Do you have families?"

Nothing. They weren't paying even half attention to her.

She scowled. Oh, her Baggins side was about to crack and the Took take over. Then the doorbell jangled again. With a muffled growl she stalked to the door. Opening it, she saw two, two dwarves. Both decidedly younger then the first two. She may even dare to place them as brothers, despite how drastically different their colorings were. One was blond with blue eyes, and the other brown-haired with brown eyes. Based on their facial hair, she figured the blond was the elder, considering he was able to braid his mustache and the other just had scruff.

"Fili," the blond said.

"Kili," the brown said.

"At your service," both said together with matching bows.

Kili broke into a big smile as he said excitedly, "You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope," she said. "No Boggins here. Wrong house, good night." She started to swing the door closed.

"Sorry," Fili called, as Kili caught the door. "My brother enjoys making mischief. We are looking for _Bag_gins."

Bella sighed. Well, there went her excuse. "This _is_ the home of Baggins. One of them at least."

"So it hasn't been cancelled," Kili said, grinning again. And with that, the brothers pushed past her.

Although, Fili gave her an odd look as he passed.

Bella rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Maybe these two would be better. No sooner did she turn around when she had to catch a bundle of swords and knives.

"Careful," Fili said. "Just had them sharpened."

"Nice place," Kili said. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Uh, no," Bella said. "My father– Hey! That's my mother's glory box! Not a boot scraper!" She growled as she half-tossed the growing armload of weapons into the blond dwarf's arms. "I've had enough of this."

She fairly raced to the adventuring room and claimed three of her knives. Holding her two fighting knives in her left hand, she readied her throwing knife in her right. She was going to make them pay attention. She hurled her knife into a knothole in the dining room doorway, inches from Dwalin and Kili. By the time all four dwarves turned to gape at her, she was in her dual-knife fighting position. "Out!" she ordered. "All of you out."

"But–"

"No buts! You have all been highly disrespectful of myself and my property. Out!"

"We were told to meet here," Balin said, drawing Dwalin back toward the front door.

"I don't care! I wasn't informed about any of this. Now out before I trim your beards."

Kili smirked a little. "Well, I'm safe since I don't have a beard," he said.

"But you have a full head of hair I can practice on," Bella snapped.

Fili grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him back. "We're going," he said. "Um, do we need to get our belongings?"

"Depends on if you'll listen to my house rules when I let you back in," Bella half-growled. "Get!"

"Easy, laddie," Dwalin said. "We're heading out." He opened the door just as the doorbell jangled long and hard.

To Bella's great consternation, the four dwarves inside were nearly knocked over by at least twice as many outside. "Out!" she screamed. "No one comes inside until you agree to follow my house rules! Get! Out!"

She would later admit to a sense of satisfaction as the dwarves all scrambled away to avoid her wrath. But at the moment she was too frustrated at the ruin of her peaceful evening to pay attention. Her scowl deepened further when she caught sight of Gandalf behind all the dwarves. "This is your fault, you troublesome wizard!" she snapped. "There are some things that I am fine with as a Took, but home invasion is not one of them."

Gandalf had the sense to look apologetic.

She then released a long breath before planting her fists on her hips. "Now, I want to make it clear that I intend to be obeyed. My house, my rules. Got it?" After receiving several nods, she started, "First off, all of you must listen to me instead of ignoring me. Second, if you wish to scrape your boots off, use the mat at the door and _not_ my furniture."

Kili ducked his head with guilt.

"Third, I will not have any walking on my furniture, I don't care if it's a tight squeeze. You can thank the wizard for that since he didn't give me proper warning so that I could set something up outside. Lastly, I do not want anymore rough manners from you lot. I just cleaned things up this afternoon, and I'd like it to be in good condition when I go to bed. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," echoed across the gaggle of dwarves.

"Good," Bella said, choosing to ignore her confusion of why they all thought she was a boy. "Now, each of you will step in one at a time, stating your name and then you are to wait until I give you an assignment. I may have a full pantry, but I do not want to be cleared of food, especially since market doesn't open until elevensies."

"'Elevensies'?" Kili asked.

"One of seven hobbit meals, between second breakfast and lunch," Bella said. "And we'll start with you, little scamp. I already have a job in mind for you."

Kili straightened to attention. "Yes, sir."

"You are going to clean the box you got your mud on," she said. "Now, step inside – wiping your boots on the mat if needed – and wait by the wall so I can get the needed cleaning supplies for you." Kili scampered inside as she turned to Fili. "Since you apparently have a love of knives, you are in charge of taking care of everyone's weapons, cloaks, and other items."

Fili nodded, pausing only to scrape his feet on the mat. "You wouldn't happen to be that ranger hobbit we've heard about in Bree, would you?"

Bella blinked. "I'm the one the rumors are about, yes."

Dwalin laughed. "Well, lad, you lucked out," he said, thumping Fili's shoulder.

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Last time we met, he told me about those rumors," Dwalin said. "And a little more. He said that if this ranger hobbit was really a girl and not a boy disguised as a girl, he'd consider courting her."

"Mister Dwalin!" Fili cried, his cheeks reddening.

Bella froze, fighting the blush on her own cheeks. Now that was a surprise that would have knocked her off kilter on even an ordinary night. But since they were apparently thought her to be a boy, she'd have to keep her shock in check. "Dwalin," she said, "since you have already eaten a bit, I'm putting you in charge of getting enough chairs into the dining room. I'll direct you to the best chairs to use.

"Balin, traffic control between pantry, kitchen, and dining room. Now the rest of you, one at a time."

A dwarf with salt and pepper hair and beard braided into two fanciful curls stepped forward. "Oin at your service. I shall warn you," he said, pulling out an odd, little square trumpet, "I am a bit hard of hearing. I am also a healer if that will affect any job assignments."

"Then I shall do my best to speak up for you," Bella answered, "and take it into consideration."

The next dwarf had impressive red bushes of hair on top and on his face. "Gloin at your service."

Two dwarves came up next. But before Bella could protest, the one wearing a funny hat said, "Bofur and my cousin, Bifur, at your service. I understand your rules, Master Baggins, but ever since Bifur's accident he can only speak Khuzdul or otherwise use Iglishmek."

Bella squinted in confusion, taking in the axe head permanently lodged in Bifur's forehead. "Igli-what?"

"Dwarven sign language," Bofur explained. "He can still understand Westron, it's just the speaking he can't do."

Bifur nodded.

"Alright, I'll have you two working together, simply to make sure we all have clear communication. Thank you."

Next was a dwarf that could have passed for two or three dwarves he was so round. The fact he had braided his orange beard into a loop overtop of his paunch didn't help the appearance much. "Bombur at your service. I have experience in cooking."

"Ah, then you will be among those helping me in the kitchen," Bella said.

A young-grandfatherly dwarf with many braids in his silver hair came forward. "Dori at your service. I have practice in steeping teas and such."

"Aye, a regular mother hen," one of the unnamed dwarves declared. Wait. Were his _eyebrows_ braided?

"You can help with drinks then," Bella said. She blew out a quick breath. "I may be needing a bit of tea to calm my nerves before the evening is over."

"You'll be the first to receive the tea, Master Baggins," Dori said.

The second to last dwarf that stepped forward was the braided eyebrows. "Nori at your service."

"Be careful of him," Dori said, "he enjoys picking pockets."

"Well, there better not be any of that going on," Bella said, "or I'll string him up on my wash-line for the night without any supper."

Nori gave a slight nod. "Noted," he said.

"Ori at your service," the final dwarf said. He appeared to be as young as or younger than Kili, even if he had more of a beard than the scamp. "I am a scribe. At least, I'd like to be one day." He ducked his head. "I know that might not be important."

Bella smiled gently. "At least it tells me a little bit about you. A little more than some of my surprise guests." She then turned glaring eyes at Gandalf. "Any more surprise visitors, troublesome wizard?"

"It would appear we are only missing the leader of our company," Gandalf answered.

"He is late, is all," Dwalin drawled. "He traveled North for a meeting with our kin. He will come."

"All I can say to the matter is I hope that he doesn't bring another whole passel of dwarves with him," Bella huffed. "Now, Gandalf, Ori, set the table. So long as you all will be careful with it, you can use my mother's old dish set. The whole lot of it has been passed down for generations and I'd like to keep it in good condition if possible.

"Once you've given everything you don't need to Fili, meet me in front of the pantry. And, Gandalf, close the door as you come in." Bella tucked her knives into the belt of her brother's robe as she headed to the pantry. She hurriedly put together what would be needed for breakfast, second breakfast, and elevensies, placed it all in a couple baskets, and set them to the side. Now, she didn't have to worry about being eaten out of house and home.

Stepping back into the hall, she was met by all her guests, save Gandalf and Ori who were setting the table. "Bombur, take these vegetables," giving him two dishes of carrots and potatoes, "and start cutting them in the kitchen. Dori, the tea herbs are there. You will also find wine and ale for those who wish to drink that. Oin, Gloin, you can start bringing foodstuffs from the pantry to the kitchen, just don't touch the baskets in the far corner. Those are reserved for my morning meals until market opens.

"Dwalin, Nori, stand just there. I'll be with you to help you find all the chairs needed. Balin, once everyone starts moving, make sure we don't have any sort of accidents. Bifur, Bofur, for now, you'll help with food preparations, then as food is ready, you'll bring it to the table where Gandalf and Ori will help you find a place for it. Fili, once you have everyone's things neatly placed somewhere, you'll help Dwalin and Nori. Kili, I will get the things needed to clean the box in a moment."

Soon, Bella had a meat and vegetable soup started as well as various meat, cheese, vegetable, and fruit trays being prepared. She directed the dwarves to chairs that could for certain handle the abuse of dwarves, no matter how rambunctious they may end up being. Things sufficiently underway, she got a bucket of warm water with a bit of soap and a cleaning rag and gave them to Kili.

Somewhere in all that, Dori pressed a cup of chamomile tea in her hands, which she took gratefully. It was a bit stronger than she liked, but a spoonful of honey made it better. Considering, she couldn't complain. The dwarves were no longer making a disaster of her home, and everything was going about in an orderly fashion. A corner of her mouth twitched up in amusement. Here was where her Baggins and Took sides blended well.

* * *

Kili knew how to coax a fine polish out of any wood. He'd done it enough times in the forges when he fashioned hilts and handles for swords and knives. He loved watching the wood's natural beauty come forth. The tin of polish Master Baggins had given him wasn't the best for the job, but he could make it work.

_"Just a spot of polish to finish the clean up,"_ he'd said. But Kili had decided to bring a little more "glory" to the glory box so that it didn't just look like some old dusty crate. He wasn't getting a high shine, but the wood grain was gleaming quite fine now.

Working on the box had given him plenty of time to think. Earlier, just before the hobbit's throwing knife had barely missed their noses, he had asked Dwalin which of the hobbits Gandalf had mentioned was their host.

Dwalin had told him that he hadn't quite caught his first name since the hobbit had been muttering, but he was certain that he'd heard two b's, which would indicate the brother, Bilbo. And he'd been wearing trousers, none of the other hobbit lasses they had seen in their travels in the Shire wore anything but dresses.

Kili wasn't entirely sure now. Yes, the hobbit may have been wearing trousers, but he hadn't removed the housecoat that was securely tied, hiding all but below the knees. He had also observed that few hobbit lads wore their hair long, yet this hobbit had a coiled braid just a little above the nape of her neck. Though the coil was slowly falling down as the hobbit dealt with all the present dwarves. The voice was wrong as well, he thought. Unless all hobbits were more shrill he couldn't imagine a boy scream like this hobbit had earlier. There were also the hobbit's features to consider. Though there was nothing delicate per say, there were just subtleties that made him believe that they could fit just as well on a feminine face.

The young dwarf shook his head. He'd just have to wait and see he supposed. He glanced over at his older brother as Fili took hold of the throwing knife still lodged in the doorframe.

Fili tugged, appeared surprised, then pulled harder. This pull sent the knife out and Fili reeling back.

"Careful, laddie," Balin said catching him before he fell. "Don't need you to make this all a mess."

Fili nodded. "Thank you, Mister Balin." He then looked at Kili before slowly walking over to him, gazing down at the small blade in his hand.

"Copper for your thoughts, brother?" Kili asked, closing the polish tin. He cast an eye on the carpets. The hobbit said he, or she, wanted the house in good condition. It would seem that the twelve dwarves had half ruined the hall rugs and floor. Maybe he could find something in the closet Master Baggins got the bucket from to clean them up.

"Master Baggins has a good arm," Fili said, thoughtfully. "I had thought it would be nothing to pull this out. It wasn't until I used too little force that I realized how deep it was. Then I used too much force and nearly toppled because the blade wasn't as long as I suspected."

Kili gave a closer look to the throwing knife. It was about the size that some dwarf women liked their fighting knives. Though it obviously wasn't of dwarven craft, Kili could appreciate the seeming fit and balance of the blade.

"What are your thoughts on the hobbit ranger?" Kili asked as he carefully rummaged through the closet.

Fili glanced about. "I'm not entirely sure if we have met the brother of the two." He bit his bottom lip. "I don't know why, but –"

"It's because you got the feeling that Amad has been hoping you'd get?" Kili guessed picking up a stiff bristled brush and a broom. He shrugged when his brother gave him a surprised, confused look. "I saw the way you looked at the hobbit. The way you look at something that you are completely shocked about."

Fili sighed. "I just can't imagine my One being . . ." He shook his head. "I've been trying to recall if Ones were ever just confidantes or loyal friends, but so far I've come up empty."

Kili shrugged. "Or, just maybe, our host isn't Bilbo, but his sister." He knelt down, using the stiff brush to flick away the dirt in the carpet.

"I don't know," Fili said. "But I hope so." A pause, and then, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to get on our burglar's good side," Kili answered.

"Fili? I thought I told you to help Dwalin and Nori with the chairs when you were done." The burglar in question appeared, brow furrowed, lips slightly too full for a boy pursed in a subtle pout.

"I was about to join them," Fili said. "But I had to return this to you since I am not aware of where you usually keep them." He handed over the throwing knife.

The hobbit blinked before taking the blade. "Thank you. I'll take care of it." He, or she, looked down at Kili, confused.

"I finished the box and thought perhaps I could help re-clean your front hall floor," the dwarf said.

"Thank you, Kili," the hobbit said with a small smile. "I suppose first impressions aren't always correct in some cases. I'll put together a fresh bucket of wash water for once you've swept the dirt out the door."

When the hobbit disappeared again, Kili asked, "Think the hobbit can handle Uncle?"

Fili released a wry smile. "So long as that feisty fighter is a common occurrence, I'm sure they'll manage each other just fine."

Kili chuckled as he turned his full attention to the dirt laden carpets. He was certainly looking forward to when their host and Thorin would meet.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And nearly everyone has arrived. Yes, I based all my descriptions of the dwarves from the films. Tolkien did a wonderful job, but I could not keep the dwarves straight just by their cloaks alone. So, I actually rewatched the teaser trailer possibly a dozen times just to make sure I had everyone straight. (Blows out a breath) It's probably only because of that I can now watch those movies without wracking my brain for who is who.

I'll quickly add that Bella's actions were inspired by Wynni's _The Broom Bearing Baggins of Bag End_. While not exact, I felt I should acknowledge where the idea came from. And, while I have a distinct impression that the idea of Ones or soulmates aren't a part of Tolkien lore, I couldn't resist putting my own spin on it.

Thoughts and theories? The missing thirteenth dwarf won't arrive for a couple chapters yet, but it's not too soon to start hearing what you think could happen. And what about Fili and Bella? Any thoughts there? Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Enjoyable Dinner

Surprisingly, dinner went quite smoothly. Bella made certain that sufficient food was set aside for the final, absent dwarf before allowing all the food to be set on the table. She fearfully ventured into the pantry. Her heart sank at the bare shelves. It would take a fortnight at least to restock the bare spaces to their former glory.

"'Master' Baggins," Gandalf said, "dare I ask if you have eaten?"

Bella bit back a growl. She still needed to snag the wizard for a private scolding. "I haven't even eaten supper, thanks to Dwalin inviting himself in and helping himself to _my_ fish dinner."

"Well, then, come to the head of the table as our host and eat your fill," Gandalf said.

Bella leveled a scowl. "I better not see manners worthy of the Prancing Pony or other tavern of Bree."

It would appear that enough of the dwarves had heard her comment and recalled her rules of earlier. Yes, there were arms stretching all the way across the table to claim this food item or other. Yes, the talk was loud and the laughter boisterous. Yet the dwarves all showed manners that Bella had come to be able to respect of various dwarves in Bree. No, they were still far from hobbit manners, but at least there were no burping contests like she had witnessed on several of her trips.

After dinner, some of the dwarves started milling around. Bella headed for the kitchen to start clean-up. She scowled when she caught sight of Nori wiping a cup with a doily. "Excuse me," she said, snagging the decorative cloth, "this is a doily. _Not_ a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes," Nori protested.

"It's supposed to look like that," Bella said. "Called crochet, and sometimes it makes some beautiful designs with the threads."

"It has nothing to do with the game then does it?" Bofur asked.

Bella rolled her eyes as she folded the doily. "You are thinking of cro_quet_," she answered. She flopped the fabric onto a small shelf. "Bebother and confusicate these dwarves," she said under her breath.

"My dear Bella," Gandalf said in a low voice, "what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Bella echoed. "What's the matter is that I am home and surrounded by dwarves. And I have no idea of the reason why."

"Oh, but they are quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," Gandalf said, gently guiding her into the hall, a hall that Kili had cleaned up quite nicely she must admit. "You also managed to make them remember their manners when in another's home."

"And Bilbo would have a fit if he knew," Bella returned. "If for no other reason than the propriety of it. A single hobbit lass surrounded by a dozen male dwarves and a male wizard. Well, he may allow you as being the chaperone of this whole mess, but the idea still stands.

"And I'm sure that I would speak for both of us in saying, 'I would like to know what they are doing in our house!'"

"Excuse me."

Bella turned to see Ori standing there in his sweater-like tunic holding his plate.

"Sorry to interrupt," the young dwarf continued, "but what should I do with my plate?"

Before Bella could answer, Fili came up from behind her. "Here you go, Ori," he said. "Give it to me." He held it barely a second before he tossed it down the hall.

Kili somehow appeared in that moment with a pipe and caught the plate. He held it hardly half a second before hurling it into the kitchen. The same thing started to repeat itself. Repeatedly.

"Excuse me!" she cried. "Could you please not do that? That's my mother's East Farthing crockery. It has survived over a century's worth of Took generations, and my brother–" she ducked under a flying bowl, "– and I would like to see it passed along to a few Baggins generations. So I would very much appreciate a dozen dwarves not ruining that."

"We will have you know, Master Boggins," Kili said with a cheeky grin, "us dwarves have excellent hand-eye-foot coordination."

"Indeed my good fellow," Gandalf said, a twinkle in his eye, "allow them to have some fun."

Bella wavered. She specifically had inherited the set from her mother. She always viewed it as a final gift after her death. But if Gandalf and the dwarves were so sure of themselves. She gave them all a warning glower. "Fine. But if so much as one dish is cracked, the one, or ones, responsible will find themselves outside without so much as a sheet for a bedroll for the entire night."

"Don't worry," Fili said. "No harm shall come to your dishes."

As the dish tossing continued, the dwarves at the table started stamping and pounding. They were even clashing the silverware together. All in a rhythmic beat that was nearly enticing. But one little bit of Baggins showed up again. "And can you not do that?" Bella called into the dining room. "You'll blunt them."

"Oh, you hear that, lads?" Bofur said. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

Bella opened her mouth to address the disregard of her words when Kili started singing, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

Fili joined in, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks."

Then all of the dwarves, "Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bella could only watch in equal measures of horror and amazement as the dwarves proceeded to sing and juggle her dishes toward the kitchen.

"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

The young hobbit was totally unsure of what to do. The dwarves certainly weren't mistaken. Poor Bilbo would hate what she was seeing and hearing. Yet her Took side wanted her to dance with the music, to throw her head back and laugh in merriment, to join in with the singing as boisterously as she could.

"Come on, Mistress Baggins," Fili whispered. "Join us."

Bella stared up at him, blinking stupidly. Of all the dwarves, she wasn't sure who would have discovered the truth first. But hadn't quite expected this mischievous scamp.

"Look out," Balin called casually.

Bella whirled round, just in time to catch a plate. She stared at it, unsure what to do.

Fili chuckled. "That's not how you do it," he said. "You have to keep the rhythm of the music." He snatched the plate from her hands and tossed it on. "We can work on that another time. I do believe that was the last of the dishes, so we can work on your dancing."

"I dance well enough, thank you," she replied.

"Then show us," Fili urged.

"Show us you can sing too," Kili added.

Bella bit her lower lip. She was regularly described as an unrepentant soprano. But might this dwarven song be low enough to hide it from the rest?

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Fili coaxed.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," she started hesitantly.

The blond dwarf nodded. "Chip the glasses . . ."

She joined, a little stronger. "And crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" She laughed, imagining her brother's face. Oh, toss Baggins propriety. If the dwarves intended to make this into a song and dance party, she was going to join in. She almost cried out when Fili caught her round the waist, whirling her around.

As she joined the dwarves in singing the second and third verses, she allowed herself to be carried away by Fili's wild dance. Her right hand caught the side of her brother's housecoat while the crook of her left elbow was securely nestled into Fili's own. She allowed her feet to fly high as she spun round, keeping a steady gaze at the twin pieces of sky in her partner's face. During the third verse, she stopped the two of them and performed a hand game, slapping her knees and occasionally crossing her arms when she clapped Fili's hands or her knees. To her delight, Fili managed to keep up. Though for the line "Send them down the hall to roll," she was startled when Fili caught her up and spun her round so that she was flying. Yet she only laughed all the harder.

Once she was on her feet again, Kili grabbed a hand and made a three person line with Bella in the middle. Bella tried to match their dwarvish steps as they stomped out their dance. She had never dared join dancing dwarves at the Prancing Pony. She was among strangers and a Baggins to boot. But here, she was safe in her home with a merry lot that she was starting to admit that she wouldn't mind if they visited again.

She had hardly noticed the shift in the music before her two partners lifted her by her hands and elbows and half-sailed her through her kitchen door.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" all twelve dwarves crowed, even as they showcased all the dishes clean and unharmed upon her kitchen table.

She clapped in applause even as she laughed with her guests. Oh, why had she thought this evening would be better spent in silent solitude? Where she was now was a hundred times better.

The merriment ceased at three loud poundings on the door. Bella turned to Gandalf. "The thirteenth dwarf?"

Gandalf gave a small nod. "He is here."

* * *

**Author's Note**: And we shall meet the final member and leader of the Company in the next chapter.

As I watched and rewatched this dinner clip, I knew that Bella would be thoroughly horrified and appalled by such manners. I had at least _thought_ that dwarves had better manners than that. I was like something out of a nightmare, so instead of chronicling that horrible mess, the dwarves decided to behave themselves like civilized gentlemen instead of animals. Ugh, that scene is so cringeworthy in my opinion.

But I do love "Blunt the Knives." It's such a fun little song, especially since the dwarves don't do any of what they describe. And, I also enjoy the fact that they practically lifted the song straight from the book. (Nerd level: 3. I have yet to read the last half of the Lord of the Rings trilogy much less the Silmarillion and the dozens of other Middle Earth books, so it will be a while before I reach a higher level of Tolkien Nerdness.)

So, thoughts on what we've seen in this chapter? Theories about what is to come next chapter? How do you think Bella will handle this final dwarf? Please. I want to hear what you're thinking. :-) Until next time.


	5. Of Leaders and Dragons

Bella finger-combed back a few tendrils of hair that had fallen in her face during the excitement as she followed the wizard out of the kitchen to the front door. She was only briefly aware of Fili and Kili whispering with each other, anticipation in their tone. She stood in front of the door as Gandalf opened it.

A black-haired dwarf stood on her doorstep, appearing regal in the moonlight. "Gandalf," he greeted before stepping inside. (Bella quickly glanced at his boots, noting minimal mud.) "I thought you said this place would be easy to find," the final dwarf continued, removing his cloak. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for the mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bella asked. "What mark could there be? The door was freshly painted a week ago."

"A mark I put there," Gandalf answered, "to show this as the place of meeting. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield."

Bella drew herself to her full height, even if it still left her at least a head shorter than the imposing dwarf. And the way he looked down at her, judging, made her feel even smaller.

"So," Thorin said, as he passed his cloak to Kili, "this is the hobbit." He started circling her, much like a wolf stalks his potential prey. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Enough to stay safe between here and Bree, sometimes in Bree when some rough dwarves or big folk insist on giving trouble," Bella answered, her hands finding the hilts of her fighting knives for comfort.

"Hm. Axe or sword?" he pressed. "What is your weapon of choice?"

"I personally prefer knives, throwing and fighting," Bella said. "Very effective. You can ask the first four dwarves who barged in uninvited."

"Surprising," Thorin said. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He smiled in amusement. Bad decision.

Bella scowled. "This is one 'grocer' you shouldn't underestimate. You look no different than some of the dwarves I have handled in Bree. I'm sure that I could beat you in a fight."

That got a reaction from the first twelve. A mixture of disbelief and anticipation of a fight. Thorin didn't give much reaction, aside from the flash of surprise in his eyes.

"Well, try it then," he said, reaching for his sword.

Bella darted in as she withdrew one knife, flipped it once as she dove under the dwarf's arm as he drew his sword, and drove the hilt of her knife into the dwarf's chest . . . right above his heart.

Thorin grunted, stumbling back, but Bella stayed with him, determined to prove her point. "If I was holding my knife properly," she said lowly, "you'd be a dead dwarf, Oakenshield. Never underestimate an adventuring Took, even if they bear the name of Baggins."

"He also has a good throwing arm, Uncle," Fili said. "I pulled one of his throwing knives out of a knothole. Over half the blade was embedded into the wood."

"I believe that he was waiting until he could prove himself to you before putting them away," Kili added. "Or else he was making sure that the whole lot of us stayed in line."

Her "kill" gave her a look of mild surprise.

"I don't take kindly to home invasion, dwarf," Bella said, stepping back. "Especially when they haven't the manners to be proper houseguests." She glanced at the floor, spying faint mud prints. "Now, I'm going to ask you to please step out quickly and wipe your boots on the mat. I cleaned this hall this afternoon, and then Kili was kind enough to clean it again after the whole of your company tramped mud in here. I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say it would be appreciated if we didn't have to do it again."

"If you don't do it now, laddie," Balin said, "he'll make ye do it at knife point."

Thorin sheathed his sword and returned to the door, keeping a wary eye on her. He wiped his boots and stepped back inside. He gave a slight nod to her before heading into the midst of his company.

Fili took Thorin's cloak from Kili as the younger stepped over to the hall closet. "I'll quickly sweep it out while you get Uncle's food," he said to Bella. "I'm sure he has a monstrous appetite about now."

"Thank you, Kili," Bella said, tucking her knife away again. "Ori, Bofur, Bifur." The three broke off from the rest and followed her into the kitchen. "Ori, please, start putting the dishes away. Bofur, Bifur, help me bring in Thorin's food and then help Ori with the dishes."

"Yes, sir," two chorused while the third nodded.

The main light in the dining room had already been doused when Bella stepped in. "Why did you put the light out?" she asked.

"Light is not needed for dark business," Thorin said.

Bella lightly scowled. "Well I won't let you and your entire company sit in complete blackness." With that, she set the bowl of stew before him then went to retrieve some candles. Upon returning to the dining room, she lit each little light and sent it down the table by the dwarves. She only used three but they were enough to illuminate everyone's faces.

Bella then helped the three dwarves finish putting the dishes away. She thanked them and released them to what would no doubt become a secret meeting. Fili and Kili approached but she waved them in with a small smile before they could speak. There was nothing else to be done but to hover on her part.

Once all the dwarves were settled, they allowed their leader to eat in silence for a few minutes before Balin asked, "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin answered. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

Apparently this was good since all the dwarves seemed pleased by this turn of events.

Dwalin's voice cut into the optimism. "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

It was as though a burden had resettled itself upon Thorin's shoulders. "They will not come," he said. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bella asked. This had to be the adventure that Gandalf had hinted at this morning. But what did it have to do with her and Bilbo?

"Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf said, "let us have a little more light."

"Oh, of course," she answered, retrieving and lighting another candle.

Behind her, Gandalf said, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bella leaned in between Thorin and Gandalf, reading the map the wizard had laid out. "The Lonely Mountain," she read softly. A red, fire-breathing dragon flew overtop the mountain. She recalled hearing some dwarves in the Prancing Pony talking about a long ago time when dwarves prospered. But then a dreadful dragon swooped down upon them like a hurricane, destroying a nearby city of men before attacking the great dwarven kingdom of Erebor.

She looked up at all of them. Could it be? "You are survivors, or descendants of survivors of the destruction of Erebor."

"How do you know of Erebor?" Balin asked.

"I've heard tales in passing at the Prancing Pony in Bree," Bella answered. "How a great dragon came and laid waste to the mountain and surrounding lands."

"I was there that day," Thorin said, taking her candle and setting it quietly on the table. "One hundred and seventy years ago. My siblings and I were still mere children in many ways."

"I am so sorry," Bella murmured. "So, this is why you have gathered? You mean to reclaim your old home?"

"Aye," Gloin said. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," Oin said. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'"

"The beast would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur said, "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals–"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of what a dragon is," Bella said, suppressing a nervous shiver. So the dragon had a name. Wasn't that just fine?

"I'm not afraid," Ori proclaimed, leaping to his feet. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his–"

Bella politely coughed, even if only for her benefit. She did not wish to hear crude language or potential crude deeds.

The dwarves briefly shouted, though in agreement or disapproval she couldn't tell. Dori brought the quiet back when he tugged the young dwarf back into his seat with a "Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best," he hesitated, "nor brightest."

This caused a minor uproar until Fili pounded a fist into the table. "We may be few in number," he said, his voice carrying a strength and regalness even from the far dark corner, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget," Kili added with enthusiasm, "we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, now," Gandalf floundered, "uh, I-I wouldn't say that, I–"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf said.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori clarified. "Go on, give us a number."

Bella can already tell that her wizard friend had killed either none or very few as he did all but turn red as he proceeded to cough out wisps of smoke. Not much unlike a dragon she figured. But once again the dwarves were in an uproar, arguing how many dragons they thought the wizard had slain.

"Hey, quiet down!" she called. Maybe she should have kept hold of the throwing knife Fili had returned to her.

"**Shazara**!"

Thorin's thundering, rage-filled shout as he shot to his feet caused Bella to jump, a hand flying to keep her heart in her chest. She hardly had time to calm herself before Thorin started giving an impassioned speech.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He paused, letting his words sink in. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected."

Bella blinked. Could a dragon truly die of old age? She'd never heard of it happening. But of course she'd never ventured farther than Bree.

"Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours?" Thorin pressed, his words igniting a spark in Bella's heart, a yearning of adventure. "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" As the dwarves cheered their assent, he finished with a battle cry, "**Du Bekar**! **Du Bekar**!"

"You forget," Balin cut in as Thorin sat down again, "the front gate is sealed." A somber silence settled over all. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf said, "is not entirely true." Like magic a wrought iron key appeared between his slowly twirling fingers.

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. All these years she didn't know much about Gandalf besides his being able to make impressive fireworks and the fact that he traveled far and wide. Apparently this night was doomed for surprises.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, his voice nearly as hushed as a whisper.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf passed the key over to Thorin.

In the respectful hush, Thorin grasped the key like a long lost treasure. In a way, it was. A final gift from his father if Bella was translating the situation correctly.

"If there's a key," Fili said quietly, "there must be a door."

Gandalf gave brief nod before pointing to some runes with his pipe. "These runes tell of a secret passage into the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili said, hope infused his voice.

"Well," Gandalf said, "if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not know how to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can."

Bella could hazard a guess or two of who could discover the secrets of maps. Elves most likely. Possibly another wizard, if there were more.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth," Gandalf continued, "and no small amount of courage." He gave Bella a meaningful glance that left the hobbit lass somewhat confused. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"I'm sure," Bella said half to herself. "A good one too. Hmph, and expert I'd wager considering the dragon."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bella froze, a sneaking suspicion slipping up. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert," Oin declared.

A few dwarves started laughing at the misunderstanding, but Bella tried to fix it. "No, sorry," she said. "You heard wrong, Master Oin. I said no such thing. I am no burglar. I've never stolen anything. Well," she hedged, "aside from a handkerchief or two and Gandalf's hat."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin said, shaking his head. "He's hardly burglar material."

Bella nodded in agreement. Besides, there was even the dragon to consider. How exactly did one defeat a dragon? Bilbo may have an idea since he enjoyed research, but she had no idea.

"Aye," Dwalin said. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bella stopped herself mid-nod. "Excuse me? Do I need to challenge you to a fight to remind you of my knives?"

"Have you ever traveled beyond Bree, or otherwise journeyed?" the great dwarf asked, his eyes piercing through her.

She felt as though she had been slapped. "N-no," she admitted. "I made a promise that I wouldn't journey farther than that until my . . . twin was ready."

That sent the dwarves into an uproar once again, but Bella could only shrink back. She couldn't go on a quest without Bilbo. Even though her wanderlust was back full force and it would drive her crazy until she went to Bree again. Yet, something told her that after this, Bree wouldn't be sufficient.

"Enough!" Gandalf shouted.

Bella gave a small shriek as her entire hole darkened as Gandalf spoke. This was a power that she had never seen, and she feared it.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins and his sister are burglars," Gandalf said, "then burglars they are." At the last phrase, the darkness started to recede as Gandalf sank once more into his seat.

So, Gandalf didn't intend to single one of them out. He intended for both of them to go. Oh, wouldn't Bilbo be pleased? Very doubtful.

Gandalf continued, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Bella shuffled from foot to foot. If Gandalf was right, that could potentially mean that the dwarves needed at least one hobbit. But, there was still the uncomfortable fact that she couldn't leave Bilbo behind. She couldn't break her promise.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company," Gandalf said, "and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, and his sister as the fifteenth. There's a lot more to both of them than appearances suggest, and both have a great deal more to offer than any of you know," he looked to Bella, "including themselves. You must trust me on this."

Bella felt as though Gandalf had spoken directly to her. Maybe . . . maybe she could convince her brother to come, at least part way. From what she could vaguely recall of maps, Rivendell and Mirkwood would be on their way. Bilbo was always fascinated by the elves. He was possibly the only hobbit with a greater desire to meet elves than she had.

"Very well," Thorin said. "We'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin stood, bringing out a thick packet of paper. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses," he said. "Time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, and so forth."

"'Funeral arrangements'?" she repeated as Thorin half-shoved the contract into her chest. "How comforting." She stepped into the hall to read the document. Her heart sank as the paper unfolded to nearly her full height. "Very comforting."

_"Always read a contract in full,"_ Bilbo always told her. So read it she did. Alright, she skimmed it, but she caught the most important parts.

"'Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one,'" she squinted, "'four–oh, fifteenth of total profit, if any.' Seems fair. Eh, 'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations . . . evisceration . . ." she blinked at the next word. "Incineration?" she asked the dwarves.

"Oh, aye," Bofur answered. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bella could have sworn her heart stopped as an image invaded her mind: Bilbo melting away like a candle burning too hot and too bright. She wavered, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

No matter what she tried, she couldn't banish the nightmare from her mind. Bilbo leaping between her and dragon fire, melting away like ice on a summer day. She braced herself on her knees, trying to fight the nausea. "A-a bit faint," she murmured. _Liar!_ Her mind screamed.

"Think furnace with wings."

Bofur's words echoed as though coming through a tunnel, adding more to the waking nightmare. A great lizard glowing red hot like an old cast iron stove swooping down over them as Bilbo tackled her to the ground, shielding her with his body, and then gone.

She gasped. "Air," she half-whimpered. "I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then _Poof!_ you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

She clapped her hands over her ears too late. Her brother screaming in pain, so heart-wrenchingly painful she wished it to stop until it did. A scream lodged in her throat as she found herself shielded by nothing but ashes. "No," she half-sobbed. Then she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for nothing, Bofur. You just made the lass faint from fear for her brother. Well, other than that last bit, I think that went pretty well. What do you think?

For those wondering: **Shazara** is Khuzdul (dwarvish) for "Silence," and **Du bekar** is translated "to arms."

So, we now officially know what Gandalf is up to and why all these dwarves have gathered, as well as the part Bella and Bilbo are supposed to play. But, will either of the twins go along with it? Bella has that pretty big promise that she made Bilbo after all. And she just might be rethinking this entire adventuring business anyway thanks to Bofur's less than helpful descriptions.

Theories? Thoughts? Until next time.


	6. Loyalties Old and New

As soon as Fili saw the hobbit's horrified expression, he had stood and started shoving his way forward. As she absently waved a hand in front of her as she pleaded for air, he stepped up on the benches and chairs to reach her. He could have smacked Bofur upside the head, as his words caused their host such pain.

He had seen similar expressions on his mother's, brother's, and uncle's faces enough times to recognize it. Fear for a family member's well-being. Seeing death come upon a loved one.

He caught her even as her knees buckled beneath her. "Master Baggins!" he called.

"Very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf drawled.

Fili eased Miss Baggins down, but he couldn't leave her on the floor. Not now that he was certain that it was Bilbo Baggins's sister that was hosting them this night. Though, he was a bit curious as to why she hadn't set them straight on the matter.

Gandalf left the table and stepped over to them. "Bring him along," Gandalf said. "It may be best if he wake up somewhere a touch more comfortable."

Fili scooped the hobbit into his arms, nearly shocked at how little she weighed. He followed the wizard into a small sitting room. He settled the hobbit in a soft chair before the fire, careful that she wouldn't slump over. A moment later, Kili was beside him with a shallow basin of water and a cloth.

"Gandalf is having Dori make a fresh pot of tea for when she wakes," Kili said. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I think she will be," Fili answered. "I have a feeling that Bofur's words may have made her start thinking about her brother."

Kili winced. "Doubtfully in a good way." He nodded towards the entryway. "I'll make sure no one but Gandalf comes in here for now."

Fili only nodded as he wet the cloth and started wiping the cool dampness over their host's face. A moment later, warm brown eyes fluttered open.

"Bilbo?" she called, dazed.

"He's not here," Fili said quietly. "But I'm sure that wherever he is, he's currently safe."

She drew in two, deep, shaky breaths. "No dragon?"

"No dragon," he reassured. "It's miles away from us."

She briefly closed her eyes but when she opened them again, they were clearer. Only then did she seem aware of her surroundings. She stiffened a bit.

Fili gave her a small smile. "Kili and I weren't too sure if you were Bilbo or not. There were just little things that made us think that it was more feminine. And," he averted his eyes, "I may have used the dance earlier as a subtle way of confirming whether or not you were a lady."

He peeked up to see her cheeks turning pink as she stared at him in shock. She shook herself before saying, "Never do that again, or there shall be horrible consequences."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. He paused then asked, "Might I have your name? Gandalf mentioned your brother by name, but I don't remember if he mentioned yours."

"Bellarosa," she said. "Everyone calls me Bella."

"Pleasure, Miss Bella," Fili said, "Fili at your service." He gave her a half-bow.

She smiled. "Bella Baggins at yours. So," her lips took on a sly curve, "what was this Dwalin said about you courting me?"

Fili hesitated. "Well, um, about that . . ."

"Master Fili."

The young dwarf turned to see Gandalf standing behind him, a steaming mug in his hand.

"I'd like a moment alone with our host, if I may," the wizard said.

"Of course, Gandalf," Fili said, standing. He gave Bella a slight bow before leaving. But he didn't stray far. He hoped to still have more of a word with her.

* * *

Bella took a few deep breaths and slowly released them as Fili stepped out. The images in her mind were just that. Images. Bilbo was still safely in the Shire. Smaug might as well be on the other side of the world.

Then of course Fili had also surprised her with his confession that he knew she was a girl. And that he used the proximity of the dance earlier to check his suspicions. Knowing that left her feeling embarrassed and violated. Then again, she didn't feel totally violated since the dwarf hadn't groped her in anyway. He'd just wrapped an arm around her waist and managed to feel her feminine curves as opposed to masculine flatness.

She numbly accepted the mug Gandalf handed her, sipping at the borderline hot liquid. The smooth, comforting taste of chamomile wrapped round her tongue, easing her racing heart. It wasn't nearly as strong as her earlier cup, which aided in settling her into a warm cocoon of normalcy.

"Bella," Gandalf started.

"I'm alright," she interrupted. "I just need to sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf snapped.

"What?!"

"When did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?"

"Those dishes are the last thing Mama gave me," Bella snapped. Tears came unbidden to her eyes. "If they were any other dishes, I wouldn't care. But . . . Mama gave them to me. She willed them to me." She pressed the back of her hand to her nose, trying to stave off any running. "They are among the last things she gave me." She looked up at Gandalf. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have received a final gift from someone? Knowing that you'll never receive a gift from that person again? Knowing that nothing can possibly replace it?"

Gandalf sighed, sparing her a compassionate eye. "I have a handful of such gifts. I am sorry on that count. I did not know that they held that value in your eyes."

"Few do," Bella confessed. She released a half-laugh. "Imagine, willing them to me, the adventuring Took instead of Bilbo the predictable Baggins."

"But that wasn't always the case, was it?" Gandalf asked. "I distinctly remember two young hobbits who were always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who'd stay out late, coming home after dark as they trailed in mud, twigs, and fireflies. Two young hobbits who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire."

Bella sighed. "Bilbo became a Baggins, through and through, satisfied by what he can find in books and maps."

"But you know the world is not in dusty books and maps," Gandalf said, gesturing toward the window. "It's out there."

"And I promised him I wouldn't travel farther than Bree until he was ready to join me," Bella said. "Until that time, he'll firmly state, 'I am a Baggins of Bag End.'" She shook her head. "I don't see him just running off into the blue."

"He is also a Took, just as you are," Gandalf said.

"Did you know," he said, pointing to an old ink portrait, "that your great-great-great-great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

Bella lightly chuckled. "Of course. Took part in the Battle of Green Fields, charging the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down the rabbit hole. Thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time." She laughed. "Bilbo still holds that the last bit is made up."

"Well," Gandalf said with a shrug, "all good stories deserve embellishment." He settled down in the chair across from her. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

Her throat tightened as she recalled Bofur's unhelpful description of the dragon. "Can you promise that we will come back?"

"No," Gandalf answered honestly. "And if you do, the two of you will not be the same."

Bella released a breath. "I thought as much." She closed her eyes. What should she do?

"If it helps at all," Gandalf said, "when was the last time you saw that Tookish spark in your brother's eyes?"

She thought about it before a small smile peeked out. "This morning when you came by and we realized who you were."

"And before that?"

"Not since before Papa fell sick."

"So, maybe he is more ready than either of you think."

Bella took a slow sip of her tea as she thought about it. Maybe he was ready. Neither Bagginses nor Tooks ever did anything half-way. Or, maybe he wasn't. But what about her? She sighed. "I'll think about it, Gandalf. But I can make no promises. It's either wait until Bilbo returns tomorrow to hear his decision, or I risk breaking a promise." She stood to her feet. "And as you can imagine, that is a difficult step to take."

Gandalf slowly nodded, somber.

Bella quietly left the room, hoping to go to bed. She nestled down a bit in her brother's robe, breathing in his familiar scent now mixed with the wild scents of whirlwinds, rainstorms, and . . . what she could imagine a mountain would smell like.

"Mistress Baggins?"

She looked up and out of her thoughts to see Fili waiting for her in the hall. "Yes, Master Fili?"

The young dwarf opened his mouth, silently laughed as he ducked his head in embarrassment, before finally meeting her eyes as he said, "I don't believe that I was able to answer your question."

Bella thought back, recalling her light tease about what Dwalin had said concerning this dwarf and a supposed hobbit ranger. "No, we were interrupted before you could."

"Well," Fili said, shuffling his feet, "this may sound odd, but if you don't come with us, and if I am able to after the quest, I would like permission to court you, if I may."

"That's a lot of if's," she noted with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I can't recall any dwarf ever courting a hobbit, so I am a little unsure how to go about this."

Both eyebrows went up and furrowed at that. "You make it sound as though it's the process and not the two of us that you feel unsure of."

Fili ran a hand over his hair. "I'm not sure how familiar hobbits are with the idea of finding their One."

Bella noted the stress he put on the last word, thus concluded it was a title of some sort. "We don't necessarily have traditions in that way," she confessed. "Though Bilbo and I have read stories where heroes of other races discover their One and pledge themselves to each other."

"Well," Fili said, "from the moment I saw you earlier this evening, my heart," he pressed his hand over it in emphasis, "my heart told me that you are my One. I think that may have been even why when I first heard about the ranger hobbit, I wished to potentially court you."

"You just wanted to be sure that the ranger hobbit was really a girl," Bella guessed with a small smile.

Fili nodded. "So, will you at least think about it?"

She smiled. "I would have to consider it for awhile anyway. Hobbits prefer to know their suitors before agreeing to a courtship. So, if I don't decide to go on the quest, you'll need to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You must write me as often as you can. You can even get your brother in on it. Between the two of you, I believe that I can gain the information needed to make my decision."

"I promise on my word of honor that I shall write you, Mistress Baggins."

"_Bella_. I'm no 'Mistress Baggins.' I don't have the age or grey hairs for it yet."

"Very well, Bella." Fili reached forward, slipping a warm hand against her neck, fingers buried in the braid running straight down her back.

As he leaned closer, she raised a hand to stop him. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled, tenderly. "I know better than to steal kisses from the rumored hobbit ranger," he said. He closed the distance, resting his forehead against hers.

Bella had no idea how to react. While it was innocent enough and nothing improper about it, for a hobbit lass who had never received a passing kiss from anyone outside her family, this felt strangely intimate. She allowed her eyes to drift closed, just took in her other senses.

He was warm. His hand, calloused yet so gentle. His breaths were deep and even, matching hers. She was almost certain she had now found the source for the new mix of scents on her brother's robe. She was also aware of how her heart seemed to sing at his touch.

He drew away, and only her Baggins propriety kept her from grabbing him and pulling him back. She opened her eyes to find the beginnings of love and longing in his blue eyes. "Good night, Bella," he said softly. Then he was gone.

Bella could only watch him as he quietly walked down the hall to join the other dwarves. For that short moment, she could have sworn that she had experienced what she had only read about. She shook herself. She may no longer be a tween, but apparently her emotions could still run rampant. Though Fili was the only suitor that she had seriously started to consider. "Fool of a Took," she murmured to herself. She would have called herself a lovesick fool, but it was much too soon for that.

She forced herself to continue on to her bedroom. But before she could slip into her nightclothes, a rich deep voice started to float throughout her home. It was sorrowful and full of longing. A song that near broke her heart and yet woke her wanderlust even more than Thorin's impassioned speech.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

"For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

"On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun."

There was more to the song, Bella was sure, but the deep, rumbling, and mellow notes slowly coaxed her into sleep. Her dreams were full of mountains, forging dwarves, and jewels formed from tamed dragon fire and soft moonbeams.

* * *

**Arthur's Note**: Well, Bella's considering a courtship now, as well as trying to decide what to do about the promise to her brother.

Bella's sentiments concerning her mother's dishes are based on my own feelings. While it's now been three years since my grandma passed away, I consider most everything I have from her to be very precious, especially the items I received from her the last Christmas she was with us.

"Far Over the Misty Mountains Cold" was the first to become my favorite when the movies came out, simply because it was part of the teaser. Not to mention it gives me a special thrill to hear the rumbling tones of the dwarves sing. And while the film took the song straight from the book yet again, they only used two verses of the ten or so Tolkien recorded. But I found a full version that I fell in love with. It is performed by Clamavi De Profundis and twenty minutes long. Admittedly it also includes the "Song of Durin," a ballad about Thorin's ancestor. I highly recommend that you check it out either on Spotify or Youtube. It's beautiful.

So, any thoughts on Fili and his potential courtship? Do you think he's being a gentleman or a bold rogue? ;-) Please, share with me your thoughts about any part of this story. Even theories about what will happen the coming morning. I'll be waiting to hear from you.

Oh, and I at least try to answer each of your reviews when I am able. So be sure to check your messages. Until next time!


	7. The Start of an Adventure

Sunlight kissed her eyelids, a gentle, familiar wake up call. She stretched without really moving, just enjoying the tightening and then release of her muscles. Just like every morning in Bag End. A slow, peaceful sort of morning.

Wait. A thought had her scrunching her brows down in confusion. Didn't she have fourteen guests? Thirteen of which were loud, slightly obnoxious dwarves? But everything was silent aside from the usual early morning noises she was used to.

She got up, only briefly pausing to straighten Bilbo's robe around her. She wandered around Bag End, expecting around any corner to find the dwarves. No one. In fact, if it wasn't for the pantry and the softly gleaming glory box, the whole of last night could have been a bizarre dream.

She selected a few items from the remaining food baskets and made a light breakfast. She was just starting to return to the natural routine of hobbits after being in Bree and having only three main meals. Also, the emptiness of her home seemed to have stolen her appetite. So having eaten an egg and a slice of toast, Bella returned to wandering aimlessly about her home as she ate a peach.

Upon entering her living room, she discovered a third item that proved that the dwarves had been here. The contract sat upon a footstool, the place for three signatures prominently in the sunlight. "Signed: Thorin, Son of Thrain Witness: Balin, Son of Fundin Burglar(s): _"

She crouched, running a careful finger along the edge of the parchment. What if she was to go? Invite Bilbo to come along at least until Rivendell? Of course considering the danger of the dragon, she wouldn't consider having him sign the contract and thus binding himself to come on the entire quest. But, was she willing to risk breaking her promise if Bilbo didn't come?

She looked out the window, taking in the early morning light that was just starting to caress the rolling hills of Hobbiton. Some of Gandalf's words from the night before echoed in her ears. Resolve settled in.

* * *

Precisely between first and second breakfast, a hobbit raced out of Bag End. Trouser-clad with a thick coat and fine hunter green traveler's cloak. A long piece of paper trailed behind the figure, even as the wind tried to tease out brown tendrils from the confines of a crudely wound length of thong. The traveler's pack did nothing to slow the runner down, even when leaping over full wheelbarrows or swinging over fences.

"Mr. Bilbo? Where are you going?" a neighbor called.

"Can't stop, I'm already late," the running Baggins called back.

"Late for what?"

Bella smiled, feeling more Tookish than she ever felt in her life. "I'm going on an adventure!"

* * *

Half-past second breakfast, in time to help prepare elevensies. Bilbo smiled, pleased with himself that he could surprise Bella like this. All business had been taken care of last night, leaving him free to return early.

"Mr. Bilbo?"

He turned to see Farmer Hamfest. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Back already?" Farmer Hamfest asked. "I would have thought your adventure would have taken you longer."

Bilbo blinked slightly shaking his head. "Excuse me?"

"I just saw you two hours ago racing out of Hobbiton as though your life depended on it," his neighbor answered. "Said you were late for an adventure."

Bilbo's heart sank with a speed he hadn't felt in decades. "Good morning," he said before racing the final stretch to Bag End. He hurriedly opened the door, searching. "Bella?" he called. "Bella?" But it was as he had feared. She wasn't there.

His heart tried to choke him as he saw a sight that threatened his peace of mind. One of Bella's throwing knives held a sheet of paper to the frame of the quest room door. He half-stumbled, trembling as he pulled the knife out so he could unfold the paper.

"Dear Bilbo,

"Don't worry, I haven't been kidnaped and thus been forced to write this in exchange for my safety or other such nonsense. Although I and our beloved Bag End did suffer from a bit of home invasion last night.

"Gandalf had the audacity to invite thirteen dwarves over without warning us. We can thank the rangers and their training that I was able to establish some order. Anyway, long story short, these dozen plus one dwarves are hoping to reclaim their homeland from a dragon, but they need someone that won't tip the scaley beast off that something is afoot. So they need a hobbit burglar, and I have agreed to sign the contract and follow along with them. There is one little thing . . . aside from Gandalf and two dwarves, they all believe that I am you. So, I am in a set of your travel clothes and I'm taking your travel pack.

"Before you potentially go raging that I broke my promise, I know that I am taking the risk of that. But, yesterday, I was certain I saw a bit of your old self peeking out. It is because of that, that I'm inviting you to join the whole lot of us. Gandalf meant for both of us to come, but I will not insist that you join me on the contract. We are certain to stop in Rivendell, and that is all the farther I'll ask you to come.

"If you wish, you can stay there, or return home. Personally thanks to some mental images one of the dwarves unhelpfully put into my head, I would much prefer that you choose one of those two options. Though I am perfectly aware that I couldn't stop you from continuing on with us if you set your mind to it.

"I set out some sensible travel-like clothes for you next to my pack if you decide to join us on the road to Rivendell. Yes, I'm basically saying that if you want me to stop dressing like a boy, you need to come along for a little while. I also packed some of my knives in my pack since I don't have my skirts with their numerous pockets to hide all of my weapons. I have what I need to defend myself, don't worry.

"Just, please, join me in traveling to Rivendell?

"Hoping to see you shortly,

Bella."

Bilbo lowered the letter, slowly digesting what his twin had written. She had agreed to go on an adventure. Signed a contract with a bunch of dwarves. He wanted to be angry with her, but he also couldn't deny that she had waited so long. Kept her promise all these years. He only now realized, he hadn't quite followed up on his own promise.

A slow smile crept onto his face. If his little sister could manage her Took side for him, he could manage his Baggins side for her and go on this quest.

He stepped outside, pleased to see a lad running along the lane. "Young man!" he called. "Might you do something very quick for me?"

"Yes, Master Baggins," the lad said.

"I need you to fetch Master Gamgee for me," Bilbo said. "Tell him it is very important that I see him before elevensies."

"Yes, sir," the lad said before running off.

That done, Bilbo returned inside and took quick inventory of Bag End. He was shocked to discover that of all the foodstuffs, only two baskets remained. Apparently their guests were bottomless pits if they managed to nearly eat them out of house and home. Checking over the remaining food, he packed away what he knew would travel well, and set aside the rest to give to the Gamgees.

He changed into the clothes Bella had laid out for him, acknowledging that they were indeed a bit sturdier than his others. He was just buttoning the vest when Mr. Gamgee arrived. Bilbo quickly explained how he and Bella were going to be away for an unknown length of time and needed someone to watch the house and ensure that the Sackville-Bagginses didn't steal it away. Of course, Mr. Gamgee agreed and even helped Bilbo in final preparations.

So it was that just at elevensies, Bilbo found himself heading out his door again, running as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction that Bella had mentioned in a postscript. If he'd had the breath to spare, he would have whooped and laughed. He was going on an adventure.

* * *

It was nearly elevensies when Bella finally caught up with the small caravan of dwarves and one wizard. "Wait!" she called. "Wait!" She fought to keep herself from bending over double in exhaustion. She was better accustomed to walking long distances, not running them.

Thankfully the dwarves stopped, allowing her to jog the rest of the way. "I signed it," she said, handing the contract to Balin. The dwarf returned her smile as he took a closer look at the signature. She had used what she and Bilbo considered their joint signature, commonly used on documents that could easily have used both of their signatures but either only one was allowed to sign it, or the other was absent. In this case, Bella used it to insure that even when she was discovered, she couldn't be sent back.

She smiled a bit when she caught Fili's eyes. They would at least find out how each other fared on a long journey. A strong gaze pulled her to turn to Thorin. She could practically feel his doubt radiating off of him. Apparently she would have to prove herself to some of these dwarves still.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bella half-laughed, bouncing on her toes in excitement. She couldn't remember a time that she felt more alive. She was going on a quest. She was traveling to Rivendell and beyond!

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered grumpily.

"I am perfectly fine walking," Bella said. "I have walked all the way to Bree. I am perfectly fine. I don't need a–_whoa_!" Two suspiciously familiar hands grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up and plopped her into the saddle of one of the pack ponies.

"Best that you trust our uncle on this, dear ranger," Kili said with a cheeky grin. "You'll be happy for the pony before the week is out."

Bella huffed, accepting the reins Fili handed her.

"I hoped you'd come," he said, his smile almost tender.

"I'm hoping to be joined by my twin before sundown," she confessed.

"Our purses are hoping that as well," Kili said, catching a flying moneybag. Not a second later, Fili was catching a moneybag of his own.

"What's this all about?" Bella asked.

"Oh," Gandalf answered drawing back alongside them, "they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

Bella worried her bottom lip. "What did you think?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he simply held up his hand in time to catch a bag. "I never doubted you for a second. Though if your twin doesn't show up, I just may lose what I earned. But I suspect that he will."

"Aye," Fili said, "not only did the three of us wager that you'd come, but that if you did, the second Baggins would come along as well."

"But we ain't seen any sign of a second halfling, laddie," Nori called. "We may get your gold yet."

Bella looked to the wizard and the two dwarves on either side of her. Fili and Kili had yet to meet her brother, and they were confident that he would show up. Gandalf had known the two of them for years and was confident that Bilbo would come. Maybe she should have some faith in him too. "What are the wager rates, my good fellows?" she asked with a grin. "I may throw a few coin on my twin's arrival."

* * *

Bilbo caught himself on a hitching post in Bree. "You should have been joining her on those trips," he muttered to himself. He winced at the stitch in his side. He slid to the ground. "Stop fooling yourself. Bella has a good four hours on you, the dwarves even more." He shook his head. "It'd take a miracle to reach them at this rate. You can't even be completely sure you're on the right road."

"Oi, Master Hobbit," a man called, "what's ailing you?"

"Ah, I fear I am several hours behind my traveling party," Bilbo answered, pulling himself to his feet. "Would you have happened to have seen about thirteen dwarves and a hobbit pass this way? Maybe even a grey wizard?"

"Aye," the man answered. "The sun was barely up when I saw the dwarves and wizard pass by. The hobbit came by a couple hours later, racing as though the dark lord Sauron himself was at his heels."

Bilbo sighed. "And that was at least four hours ago, wasn't it?"

"Maybe closer to three and a half, but about right."

The hobbit groaned. "At this rate I'll be lucky to reach them by midnight."

The man chuckled. "I do believe you are one of the few hobbits that I can count on one hand so eager to leave the Shire."

"Who are the others?"

"Well, the hobbit I spied earlier of course, and two young hobbits I'd see regularly years ago. Those twins were set for traveling to the elvish city, maybe even meet great elf lords and ladies. But then, it was only the lass I would see. She told me that their plans had been postponed for the time being. She wasn't sure for how long, but she always gave me a down payment for two ponies. 'I may not know when my brother will finally be ready, but I want to be sure that we have some proper transportation.' She has now given me enough money for two ponies, their tack, and some extras."

"This hobbit lass," Bilbo ventured, "wouldn't happen to be Bellarosa Baggins, would she?"

"Why, yes, how'd you guess?"

"I'm the brother who has been dragging his heels about adventuring for the past couple of decades."

The man stared at him. "No. Not the energetic lad that couldn't stop babbling about everything he knew concerning elves and history?"

"I am he, Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo confirmed. "I became rather stuffy over the years, but I'm now trying to join my sister on an adventure."

"Well, now, then you'd best get your ponies, right quick," the man said. "Follow me."

Ten minutes later, Bilbo found himself seated on one of two ponies, both outfitted in the finest tack. When he had voiced worry about any legal papers, he was shown receipts signed with his and Bella's joint signature. He had almost laughed out loud. Apparently Bella had been prepared for anything. So reassured that everything was as it should be, he started off upon the pony. It took a little doing to get his confidence up, but he was soon urging the creatures into a steady gallop. They didn't even slow as they entered a brightly lit forest.

He smiled once again. He had just crossed the first hurdle in his adventure. Now, he just had to catch up, and that was looking more likely by the minute.

* * *

"I had thought hobbits had songs for every occasion."

Bella laughed as she shook her head at Kili. "But we also rarely travel, and when we do, it is rarely considered a joyous occasion."

"But surely there is at least one song that you can share with us," Fili said.

Bella quickly looked around before confiding with the two. "If I were to sing, I'd give myself away in no time flat. I can't afford to be found out and sent away since Master Oakenshield is stubbornly resentful of my presence."

"Well, we can't argue that," Fili said.

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed. "I personally believe you proved yourself quite capable with your knives last night."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should have actually nicked him so that he could have something to remember the experience by."

"Or he just hardly trusts anyone who isn't a dwarf," Fili said. "Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll have more than enough times to prove your worth."

"I certainly hope so, because I'm starting to wonder if he was born with that scowl." She momentarily checked herself. "Or that it has been there ever since Smaug appeared."

"He isn't always so gloomy or harsh," Kili said. "He just has to keep up the appearance of a king."

"Alright, I think that I have been missing a couple pieces," Bella said.

Gandalf smiled sadly. "He is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. The throne of Erebor is his by inheritance."

Bella felt her jaw drop, trying to reach the ground under her pony's hooves. "I threatened the life of a king in my own home," she murmured.

"You were showing him your ability with your blades," Fili said.

"I put his nephews, _princes_, to work like they were common menservants!" she panicked, clutching her head.

"Putting us back in our places, since we were for all intents and purposes invading your home since you had no prior knowledge," Fili said. "And I'll remind you, Kili _voluntarily_ cleaned your carpets and entry hall. You only told him to clean the box he used to scrape his boots on."

"And technically," Kili said, "we aren't actually princes yet. Maybe princes in exile, but we have to have a whole lot of paperwork done and rituals completed before we're actually princes."

Fili then leaned near her ear with a horribly cheeky grin. "If it helps you feel any better," he said softly, "you were also asked for a courtship from a prince."

Bella clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her "Eep!" She didn't know if she should feel giddy or shocked at this new revelation.

"Hey, laddie," Bofur called. "What'd Fili say to make you turn so red?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" she cried, pulling her cloak's hood up and over her head. She glared at the blonde scamp who was fighting to contain his mirth. "I'll pay you back, just you wait," she whispered fiercely.

"I look forward to it," he returned with a wink.

She stuck her tongue out at him, despite knowing it was horribly childish. Oh, she wasn't sure how she'd manage to make him pay, but she'd find a way.

While she slowly got over her mortification, Fili, Kili, and Gandalf started on other topics of conversation. Finally, she was certain that her cheeks were cool enough that she could safely put her hood back again.

"Bellarosa Baggins!"

Bella winced, cringing atop her pony as everyone drew to a startled halt. She was in trouble now. She turned to see her irate twin brother staring at her with his hands on his hips even as he sat astride his own pony and with a very un-Baggins-like scowl on his face. Oh, yes. Bilbo Baggins was mad. Maybe she should have given better thought as to how to handle the whole situation.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Welp. Caught up to the point where I snagged the snippet at the start of chapter 2. :-D And we'll have to wait until next time to watch Bilbo and Bella butt heads. Will the journey be stopped before it is barely started?

At least Bilbo has some idea of what was going on, even if he doesn't have all the details yet. And Bella was pretty thorough in her planning, including with the ponies. Although, she didn't make any plans for house watching, a must when the Sackville-Bagginses are trying to steal Bag End away. At least Bilbo took care of that before he left. But just how far will Bilbo go?

So, what do you think of Bilbo's reactions so far? How do you think the twins' reunion will play out? What about Bella's reaction to Thorin, Fili, and Kili being royalty? Any idea how Bella will enact her revenge on Fili for making her blush? Until next time.


	8. Two Burglars are Better than One

Bilbo heaved in a breath and shouted, "Bellarosa Baggins!"

His sister hunched, all tight before she half-turned. Her brown eyes slightly apologetic though mostly worried. "Good afternoon, Bilbo," she said.

"Do not 'Good afternoon, Bilbo,' me as though we were just two friends meeting at the market," Bilbo snapped, sending his sturdy new pony forward until he was even with her own. He didn't even acknowledge the surrounding dwarves that moved out of his way and seemed to be staring in confusion. Wait, did two of them have amused smirks on their faces? Never mind.

"What were you thinking, traipsing off with a baker's dozen of dwarves, all men, by yourself?" he demanded.

"Well, they thought I was you, so that there wasn't anything truly appalling about it since they didn't know," Bella returned, folding her arms. "And Gandalf is traveling with us as well, not to mention two of the dwarves discovered the truth at Bag End. We have already discussed how to protect my honor and dignity throughout the quest."

"Do you think that would matter to the likes of say the Sackville-Bagginses?" Bilbo returned.

"For all I care, the whole lot of them can _ego mibo orch_," Bella snapped.

Bilbo stared, mouth dropping open. "Do I even want to know where you picked up that insult?" he asked.

"Somewhere in Bree," she answered. "It's a common enough insult. So are you going to switch to my choice of Sindarin usage, or are you going to continue harping on the propriety of the situation?"

Bilbo pulled a scowl back on his face again. He could scold her on her insults later. "So you do not care that you may never be able to show your face in polite society again?"

"On the contrary, brother, they didn't see Bellarosa Baggins racing away through Hobbiton," Bella answered.

"They'll figure it out soon enough if they haven't already," Bilbo said. Time for a new tactic. "I've half a mind to send you home."

She jerked, staring at him in disbelief. "You what?"

"You heard me," he returned. "Simply on the grounds that you didn't consult me on your decision, as your older brother I could demand that you turn around and go straight home."

"Two minutes," she ground out.

"What?"

"You are older than me by only two minutes."

"Two minutes, fifty-five point eight seconds, practically _three_ minutes."

"But it still doesn't make you the sole decision maker, or mean that you can order me around," Bella responded. "Besides. I signed the contract, and a Baggins never breaks his," she glared, "or _her_, word."

"And that is why I'm not sending you back, I'm joining you," Bilbo said congenially with a wide smile. "Signing the contract and all."

Bella's mouth dropped open, a distant panic flitting through her eyes. "You don't have to do that," she said quickly.

"You yourself mentioned that you wouldn't be able to change my mind," Bilbo said. "And we had always promised each other that we'd take numerous adventures. I intend to make up for lost time, or at least start to."

Bella lightly worried her bottom lip. "I _did_ mention that there's a dragon at the end of this quest, right?"

"You did," Bilbo confirmed.

"And did I mention that one of the items the contract covers is _incineration_?"

"You did not."

One of the dwarves in an odd hat opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare, Bofur!" Bella snapped. "Unless you want a throwing knife slicing your hat, you won't repeat your words of last night on the matter."

"Ah, the cause of those mental images," Bilbo said.

"All focused on you," she said in confirmation with a forced cheeriness.

"Still signing on," Bilbo said. "Besides, I'm sure that when dealing with dragons, two burglars are better than one."

"Alright," Bella said. "Master Balin? Can we have the contract for a moment, please?" A white-haired dwarf rode back from near the front of the line, even as Bella turned back to another dwarf. "Ori, do you have a pen and spot of ink we can borrow?"

"Certainly Ma-, er, Mistress Baggins," a rather young dwarf answered. He quickly urged his pony forward, stopping on Bella's other side, just as the first dwarf handed over a packet of paper.

Bella flipped open the top flap before rolling her eyes. "Of course we have to unfold it all the way to the bottom again."

"Pardon?" Bilbo asked.

In answer, his sister let the packet unfold . . . to show the packet was a single paper.

"Ah," he answered. "I'll trust that you read through it all."

"Enough to know that so long as we're successful we are allowed to have up to a fifteenth of the treasure as our payment, and that expenses will be covered," Bella said. "I skimmed and read depending on the importance of the section."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "All sections of a contract are important," he pointed out.

"And to me it all might as well be in Quenya as much as I can understand the technical terms," she returned.

"And this is why I handle all the legal matters," Bilbo said. He did however skim over the contract himself, merely for his peace of mind that he was aware of what he was signing. Thanks to her warning, he barely blinked at the mention of incineration, though he did feel a touch queasy at evisceration. Finally he reached the end with Bilbo Baggins beside Burglar. He gave his sister a sly grin as he did his own copy signature. "Since you have already signed my name to the contract," he said.

Bella glared at him. "My legal signature never has that many flourishes."

"And you didn't think to ask for time needed to put things in order and wait for my say in the matter," he said as he handed the contract back to Balin.

Gandalf chuckled. "It would appear, Bilbo, that though to all of the Shire, they could predict your Baggins reaction, your sister couldn't quite gauge your Took reaction."

Bilbo sighed, turning again to his sister. "I will try to make things up to you, Rosa," he said, using her personal petname. "I know it's been far too long in coming, but I intend to adventure by your side as I should have all those years ago."

"Well," Balin said, "it appears that everything is in order for the both of you. Master and Mistress Baggins, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Thank you," Bilbo said. He then turned to his sister once again. "Now, I will demand one thing of you. Ride the pony you've spent how many ever down payments on." He then sneezed. "And has been giving me sinus troubles since the end of the first hour. I would have turned back for a handkerchief, but I was already late enough as it was."

"Never fear, brother dear," Bella replied, pulling something from her pack, _his_ pack, with a flourish. "One of two dozen that we so meticulously packed all those years ago."

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he wiped his nose, eyeing his sister as she switched ponies. "And when you get the opportunity, get your own travel things on. I won't have you looking like a boy for the entire trip if I can help it."

"I'll be sure to change when we stop for camp tonight," she said. She smirked. "Though I'll miss the freedom of movement."

He humphed as the company started moving again. As they settled into the easy walk of the ponies again, Bella sidled up to him.

"In all honesty," she said quietly, "I haven't felt entirely comfortable with just pants around virtual strangers. It'll be a relief to wear skirts again."

He lightly smiled. "So, who are all our traveling companions?"

Bella smiled broadly. "The dwarf leading us is Thorin son of Thrain, also called Oakenshield. Then of course there is Balin. That big, brown-haired fellow with the bald top is his younger brother, Dwalin. The red-bushed dwarf is Gloin. His brother is the salt-and-pepper haired one, Oin. Oin is also a touch hard of hearing so he uses a trumpet."

"Ah, I'll keep that in mind," Bilbo said.

"The silver-haired gentleman is Dori, one of the best of them all in manners from my experience," she went on. "He has two younger brothers. Nori with braided eyebrows is a bit of a sticky-fingers. Ori is one of the younger ones and the company scribe for the journey. The round dwarf is the cook, Bombur. His brother is Bofur, the one with the interesting hat. Their cousin is Bifur. He took an orc's axe to the head some years back so he can only communicate through Khuzdul and Iglishmek."

"What and what?" Bilbo asked.

"Dwarfish and dwarfish sign language," Bella answered. "And the last two, who are Thorin's nephews, and the only two I know of who knew my secret, Fili and his younger brother Kili."

"At your service," the brothers chorused.

"So _you're_ Master Boggins," the dark-haired one said.

"Don't start, Kili," Bella said. "I am currently having a difficult time judging my brother's mood, so I don't know how he'll take to teasing at the moment."

"Well, I certainly don't care for my name being butchered," Bilbo said.

"Hey, Nori," the blond one, Fili by elimination, called. "Pay up time!"

Bilbo was surprised to see moneybags being tossed about. All of them to the four other riders around him, Gandalf having joined them. Reminding him that he needed to have a word with the wizard. "What's this about?"

"Well," Bella said with a smile as she pocketed a couple bags, "it started as a wager of whether or not I'd turn up. There was also another wager that if I came, you'd show up at some point as well."

"And you are riding alongside the only ones who said you would," Fili answered.

"Fili and I figured that since you were her brother, you wouldn't just let your sister go alone with a troupe of dwarves without a proper chaperone," Kili said.

"What of you and Gandalf?" Bilbo asked his sister.

Bella smiled lovingly at him. "I decided to have the same confidence that the rest had in you."

"And I," Gandalf said, "never doubted you for a second." He smiled gently down at the both of them. "I will not tell you the journey will not be difficult. There will be a good many things that you'll have to do without, even things you'll have to suffer. The both of you were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

"You stole that last bit from a Shire song," Bella declared.

Gandalf chuckled. "Some of the words are quite fitting for the occasion."

"Some," Bella stressed.

"Sing it for us," Kili said. "You owe us a song now that you're no longer hiding."

Bilbo turned back to Bella. "What is he talking about?"

"These two rascals wanted me to share a Shire song with them, but as you can guess, I couldn't easily do that without giving myself away."

"Ah, yes. Your unmistakable soprano tones. Very well."

"Join me?" she asked.

"Naturally," he answered.

A half-minute to find the words, and they started, Bella in her soprano and Bilbo in his tenor.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade. All shall fade."

There was only the sound of ponies and squeaking tack for a moment. Then . . .

"I think that we might be able pick that out," Fili said.

"Let's try it," Kili said, turning to rummage in a pack.

"I'm in," Bofur cried, holding up a pipe.

"Won't you need to hold your reins?" Bella asked.

"I see you have yet to learn the secret of good riding," Fili said, prepping a violin and bow on his lap. "You hold on and steer with your knees. That's the secret." He then tucked the instrument under his chin. "Ready when you are."

"Ready here," Kili said, matching violin set.

Bofur fell back to ride along with them.

Bilbo watched as his sister beamed before she started singing again. It would take a few rounds before the dwarves reminded him that he should be singing too. But Bilbo didn't mind. For the first time in years, Bella was in her element. She was embarking on a potentially dangerous quest, yet she had not a care in the world. He would even dare to say that she glowed.

A glance at Fili and how the young dwarf was looking at his sister riled his older brother instincts into gear. Was there perhaps another reason for why his sister seemed to glow? Bella may be more of a Took, but she also had a pinch of Baggins sense. Bilbo was sure he had time to observe and see what was happening beneath the surface. For now, he'd just relish in the simple joy of seeing his sister so happy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And we are officially off. I know I am borrowing "Pippin's Song" from _The Return of the King_, but it is very fitting for a travel song since Bilbo hasn't written any just yet. It is also the first Middle Earth song that I fell in love with. And, I'll also admit that I borrowed from C. S. Lewis's _The Horse and His Boy_ for the riding secret.

I hope that you enjoyed the banter between Bella and Bilbo. The insult Bella used basically means "go kiss an orc" in Sindarin/elvish. Not quite a proper Baggins.

So, any thoughts or theories about what will come up next? We'll definitely be seeing how they manage the long, dragging hours of travel. But who knows what could happen? I'm not saying anything will happen of course, but I would just like to hear your thoughts. Any worries yet? Should _Fili_ have anything to worry about now that big brother Bilbo has joined the Company? Until next time. :-)


	9. Passing Notes

**AN**: I usually don't do this but there will be notes going around and I decided to use fonts to show the difference between writers. Hope this helps. Bella **Fili** Kili _**Thorin**_ _Bilbo_

* * *

Bella smiled as her brother poured over a map he was borrowing from Gandalf. For the past couple of days, Bilbo had been keeping track of their location, sharing tales of the different areas that they passed through, just as he had intended to do when it was just the two of them adventuring to Rivendell.

She had already heard the tales more times than she could count, although it made the tales fresh to actually see the locations. A few of the dwarves listened in interest or out of politeness. There were some, Thorin included, who seemed to ignore him. She was pleased to notice that Fili was among those who paid attention to her brother, though out of genuine interest or politeness she had yet to decipher.

They were currently going over a plain of little historical importance when Bofur tucked a folded parchment into the folds of her skirt. Bella gave the dwarf a quizzical look before she unfolded the paper.

"Bella,

I know that the promise only held if you didn't decide to come. But, aside from your brother's history lessons, it's so boring right now. So, never minding that I was looking forward to wiling my time away writing to you, can we still pass letters around? _Please?_

Fili."

Bella turned to the sender near the end of the company. He smiled at her, silently pleading. However it was his brother that made her almost laugh and ultimately give in. No dwarf should have the right to make such perfect puppy eyes and pout lips.

"Very well, _Mellonnen_, we shall write. I look forward to learning more about you. So, I'll ask, is this your first adventure? I'm sure you can at least guess my answer to that."

**"Ah, of course. Aside from Bree, this is your first adventure. For Kili and I this isn't our first adventure, but certainly the first of this distance and importance. As you can imagine, it is a great honor that our uncle allowed us to come along. We are both hoping to prove ourselves to him on this journey.**

**"And what is 'mellonnen'?"**

"Sindarin for 'my friend.' Sorry, we'll have to know each other longer than a few days to be called something sweeter or with greater meaning. When we were younger, Bilbo and I studied Sindarin until we were equally fluent in it. We dreamed of meeting the great Elrond Half-Elven of heroic legends and conversing with him in his native tongue."

**"Dwarves are no friends of elves. There have been too many disputes and spilling of blood between our races. The dwarves of Erebor especially have reason to hate elves, one elf in particular. Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. He refused Erebor and Dale aid when Smaug attacked. He did not help us fight the beast. He didn't offer us refuge or help of any kind."**

"I am sorry for this tragedy. I hope that you will read the thoughts of an outsider who though a lover of elves is willing to admit that elves are as flawed as any race. For all the tales I know of elves, I have never once heard of them besting a dragon, at least not without extreme loss. Elves are also blessed with the gift of foresight. Perhaps Thranduil foresaw that if his people attacked Smaug there would be too many lives lost, rendering the victory meaningless. Or he saw that all his people were slaughtered and Erebor still in the clutches of the dragon.

"Even if this were the case, that still does not excuse him for not giving your people aid as they fled. That was inconsiderate and unbefitting of a king. And you can be sure that if we meet this particular elf in our journey, I will personally scold him for his deplorable behavior."

**"Your words are fair and well-considered, even if my uncle would judge them too biased in favor of the elves. Yet I can see the possibilities of why Thranduil didn't aid in the attack, and I also thank you for not excusing him for refusing to offer any aid.**

**"But enough about elves for now, though I must ask: what exactly did you say in insult to your relatives when your brother first came?"**

"'Go kiss an orc.' A common insult among elves. Now as cruel as it may seem, you must understand that the Sackville-Bagginses are the worst sort of hobbits to meet. It's a wonder I never actually said it to their faces. They have tried every foul trick in the book, and out of the book, to claim Bag End and various items that belong to both me and Bilbo by right. Oh, and don't get me started on how Lobelia has been trying to pair me with her son. She alone can make me want to run away to Bree. But in order to ensure she doesn't steal our home, I simply race home to Bilbo and Bag End."

**"Ouch. Concerning the insult and this Lobelia. Shall Kili and I do something to avenge you and your brother against such a monster of a hobbit?**

**"Oh, and why did Bilbo call you 'Rosa'? Might we be allowed to call you that?"**

"As of now, there is nothing to avenge. As tempting as it is to take you up on that offer.

"Rosa is a special name between me and my brother. My full name is Bellarosa, and it is only on occasions when Bilbo is stressing something to me. No, you may not call me Rosa! If that were to ever happen, you have my permission to dance upon the rooftops for that would mean that something special has happened to our relationship."

"Bella, what are you two writing about? I keep asking Fili, but he won't tell me. If he is telling you about all the skirmishes we've fought and won, don't believe him when he says that he did it single handedly. He wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me!"

"Don't worry, Kili. We haven't started talking about fighting skirmishes or anything like that. Although, I just may ask you a few things about your brother since you know him so well."

"I'd dare to say that I know him better than he knows himself. And for the record, I was the first one to figure out you weren't Bilbo. Don't let him tell you otherwise."

**"Dare I ask what lies my brother is telling you? It simply isn't right."**

"Well, you weren't sharing, Fili, so your brother took the matter into his own hands. Besides I think that it will be humorous writing the both of you like this."

"Thank you for that bit of clarification, Kili. So, what are some juicy tidbits about your brother that I should know?"

* * *

It was shortly after lunch that Bella earned herself a third sender.

_**"My apologies if my sister-sons are troubling you, Mistress Baggins. Shall I ask them to stop pestering you?**_

_**Thorin Oakenshield."**_

"They aren't bothering me at all, Master Oakenshield. They are actually making the journey more enjoyable, helping to pass the time."

_**"I see. So you find enjoyment in whittling away the hours in such a fashion?"**_

**"What are you writing Uncle about? Please, don't mention anything about our potential courtship. I haven't said anything about it to him yet."**

"Master Oakenshield? How do you view practical jokes? You see, I wish for some minor payback on one of your nephews for some slight embarrassment they set upon me the first day of our journey. Nothing much. He just opened up an amazing opportunity for me to see him squirm. I may or may not let it drop once we stop for camp."

_**"Ah, for when Fili made you blush crimson? Very well. I shall not ask what he said, but I shall play along. In exchange tell me about yourself and your brother."**_

"For the most part, we are respectable hobbits. Although I am more Tookish than Bilbo. Wait, that may not mean anything to you so I will try to explain. Tooks are the more adventurous clan. Our mother, Belladonna Took, went on several adventures. Bagginses are the proper, predictable clan. The only thing our father, Bungo Baggins, did that was unexpected was wed our adventurous mother.

"It used to be that Bilbo and I were both very Tookish. We were even planning on an adventure to Rivendell when we were twenty-eight. But our parents fell ill and passed on, so we never went on that journey. Bilbo became the perfect Baggins, and I became more of a Took, even if I never went farther than Bree."

"Oh, Fili, don't look at me like that. It is very unbecoming of a dwarf or a prince."

_**"It would appear that your brother is being 'Tookish' now. Might I ask about the 'Master Oakenshield'?"**_

"That is your surname, is it not? Although, come to think of it, yours is the only one I've heard."

**_"Dwarves do not have surnames. We are known by our mothers and fathers. I overheard Gandalf telling you how I'm known as. Fili is known as: Fili Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain. Oakenshield is a title that I earned after a battle."_**

"Ah. So Bilbo and I would be known as, Bilbo and Bella Children of Bungo and Belladonna?"

**_"We tend to be known by our fathers. The only exception is if the mother is of a higher social standing. So it would honestly depend on which you hobbits considered the higher."_**

"Well then, among the Tooks and Brandybucks, we'd be known as the children of Belladonna. To the rest of the Shire, the children of Bungo."

**_"You enjoy learning about other cultures, don't you?"_**

"When I have a ready interest. Bilbo is more the student than I. I suppose that makes him more of a Baggins from the start."

**_"How'd such fine 'respectable' hobbits such as yourselves meet an old scoundrel like Gandalf the Grey?"_**

"We captured him. No, no, we honestly did. Bilbo and I teamed up against him one Midsummer's Eve, battled him, and claimed his hat so that he would be forced to tell us what he knew about elvish secrets.

"Alright, so we were children, and Gandalf merely played along with us. But that was how we first met. Ever since then, we have exchanged mock battles, and I have always managed to claim his hat. Well, the battles slowly stopped as we entered into our late twenties. But, just that morning of the evening you all invaded Bag End, I captured that wizard's hat again."

**_"I bow before your prowess, battler of wizards and claimer of wizard's hats. Those must have been harrowing battles indeed._**

**_"Forgive me if this goes against all hobbit propriety, how old are you and your brother? You refer to your twenties as though you were adults. Fili and Kili are just now growing out of their seventies and they are barely of age."_**

"Hobbits become of age when they are thirty-three, and my brother is fifty-one. (We're twins if that removes the rest of the guesswork.) So twenties are when hobbits are supposed to start putting away childish ideas and settling down to home and hearth. For Bilbo and me, twenty-eight was an ideal age for our venture since we were old enough to look after ourselves, and yet young enough to not have our adventurous ways counted against our respectability."

**_"I see. Now, I know it is your intention to make my nephew squirm, but it would appear that if you do not reply to his latest missive, he'll fall from his pony._**

**_"I am also interested in where you came to acquire such prowess with knives. Doesn't seem to be something much like a hobbit in my understanding."_**

**"Bella! You are putting me in agony! What are you and Uncle writing about? Please, say that you haven't told him!"**

"Honestly, _mellon_, do you have so little faith in me? I suppose this means that you now know what Kili felt this morning."

"I didn't take lessons concerning knives until I was rescued by a ranger from some roadside ruffians. His key weapons were fighting knives, and once I had caught my breath, I asked for lessons. This led to my longest stay in Bree since the rangers training me wanted to make sure that I had the forms memorized correctly before I had only myself to practice with.

"The next time I met with potential bandits I was able to defend myself so well that they believed me to be a disguised boy. Somehow it grew into a ranger hobbit, that sent my ranger friends and I laughing and my brother chuckling. So, though I was horrified later to discover I did so to a king, I wasn't fooling when I showed you how lethal I could be. So far I have avoided killing anyone, but if I truly feel that my life or other lives are threatened. The threat's life is forfeit."

**_"I will confess I still carry a fading bruise from the incident in question. And I strongly admire the protective fire made clear in your writing. I only pray that you understand if my men and I not allow you too near the fighting. Women are highly treasured and protected among our people. So, forgive us if we overprotect until you prove yourself against the dangers that we face._**

**_"What of your brother? Does he have a weapon he prefers?"_**

"I have taught him the barest basics of knife fighting over the years. But I am making him do further training for my peace of mind, if nothing else.

"And I shall do my best to be understanding of any protectiveness you exercise."

_"Dear sister, it would appear that you have sent this blond rascal into fits. What on earth have you done to him?"_

"Nothing, dear brother. Just a touch of payback. I'll explain the details when we stop for camp."

_"Very well, but it may be best to draw your torture to a close. I fear he may do something rash, or even simply fall from his pony."_

"Don't worry. I'll cease from ignoring his notes and return to the pattern of this morning." Bella chuckled under her breath, as she sent Bilbo's note back and turned to the papers from Fili and Thorin. It would appear that she would be getting one from Kili again soon. She wasn't going to stop answering Thorin's notes, but she would treat all notes with equal attention now.

* * *

Fili bolted to Thorin as soon as he could. "What were you and Bella writing about?" he asked. He desperately hoped that she hadn't said anything about their relationship. Well, they were more friends, so not a relationship really. Right?

"Oh," Thorin answered casually, "a bit of everything and nothing I suppose." He gave Fili a nearly imperceptible smile. "Hobbit culture is fascinating, and Mistress Baggins is very interested in our culture. Were you aware that she has actually been battling and defeating wizards since she was a child?"

Fili blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting. "Um, no. I wasn't aware."

"She was also diplomatic when she brought up the subject of elves," Thorin continued. "She made it clear that since we are traveling within reach of Rivendell, that she and her brother would appreciate us staying there a few days. She reminded me that although there is bad blood among our races, any personal grudges should be aimed at the elves responsible for the grudge and not elves who live halfway across the world from Erebor. She even went so far to say that to her knowledge the lord of Rivendell, Elrond Half-Elven, is of no relation to the elves of the Woodland Realm."

"And your response?" Fili asked.

"I agreed to at least consider it since that was their intended destination when she and her brother first made plans of adventuring some twenty years ago," Thorin answered. He looked at his nephew with a keen eye. "Were you concerned about any such conversations?"

"Oh, no, of course not, sir," Fili said, allowing himself to relax slightly.

"Good," Thorin said. His smile widened a touch. "Don't let her slip away from you if you can help it. She's a fine lass. Maybe a touch too supportive of elves, but hobbits have no reason to hate them as we do."

Fili stiffened. "Wh-what do you mean by not letting her slip away?"

"Your eyes spoke before your voice," Thorin said. "Just as for your mother and father." He smiled tenderly. "If you feel that she is your One, don't let her escape over something trivial. Protect her as you would your own heart."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili promised.

Thorin lightly clapped him on the shoulder. "Go on. Enjoy your courtship."

Fili nodded before turning back to the rest of camp, spying his love's curious gaze. He smiled as he headed toward her. Well, she had promised to get back at him, and she had done an amazing job. Now, he just wanted to better understand the Sindarin she had plagued him with in her notes. If this was going to work, he'd have to be willing to better understand her appreciation for all things elven.

* * *

As usual it took a few minutes to set up camp, but Bella couldn't deny that she noticed how Fili practically shot to his uncle's side as soon as he could. They talked for a few minutes before Fili slumped, only to jolt to stiffness hardly a minute later. Finally they parted ways much like a father imparting encouragement or wisdom to a son, even if Bella found it difficult to read much in Thorin's mask of a face.

Fili turned, catching her eyes before heading over to where she was laying out her sleeping area. "You, my dear hobbit, have excellent taste in torture and payback methods," he said as he crouched across from her.

Bella smirked. "And one does not make their intended blush crimson in front of an entire company of travelers."

Fili ducked his head. "It was not my intention, I assure you," he said. He brought out the papers still left on his person from their continual correspondence throughout the day. "Will you teach me more of these Sindarin words?"

"If you will teach me those Khuzdul words you tossed at me," she answered.

Once their part of setting up camp was through, they exchanged lessons. Bella struggled with the harsher consonants of Khuzdul, while Fili couldn't quite roll the r's as needed. But all in all, not bad for first lessons.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed Bella's bit of payback. We'll see if Fili learned his lesson concerning telling important people about his courtship plans and embarrassing his One. ;-)

Maybe it's because I read quite a few stories about Fili and Kili getting into multiple mishaps that I had Kili allude to that in his notes. But considering they are not only dwarves but of the line of Durin, it's almost guaranteed that they've experienced multiple dangers already.

I'm not a hundred percent sure if this is how dwarven names work, but this is my guess since we never hear the name of Fili and Kili's father. And I am aware, Khuzdul is a secret language meant only for the dwarves, aside from the rare few in Middle Earth who somehow managed to sneak through. However, since Fili knows that Bella is his One, he is certain of her upcoming honorary dwarf status. Dwarven Ones (according to my version) will be explained in later chapters as the importance grows for the characters. Right now, Bella is still sorting things out in her mind as she's interacting with her new friends.

So, any thoughts on this chapter? Do you think Thorin (King of Hate All Elves Club) will be a little more willing to interact with elves after this? Who do you think will mention the courtship first: Fili or Bilbo? Theories about the quest in general. I'd love to hear it all.


	10. A Hatred Stronger Than for Elves

Bella sat nestled into the rock between the fire and the two princes. It was the third evening of language lessons. Personally, she thought that both her and Fili were already improving. They had also continued in their note passing throughout the day, at least whenever Bilbo wasn't sharing history with them.

Now, everyone was largely settled in for the night. Most of the dwarves were snoring. Gandalf was sitting on the edge of camp, staring out at nothing as he smoked his pipe as per usual. Bilbo was wandering about the camp silently before heading over to the ponies.

Bella smiled as her brother slipped an apple to his pony, whispering something into its velvet ears.

A distant, guttural scream ripped through the night, startling her out of her peaceful, semi-dreaming state.

"What was that?" she asked as Bilbo ran over to them.

"Orcs," Kili answered.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated, just as another scream was heard.

"Throat-cutters," Fili said matter-of-factly. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." He cast a meaningful glance down to Bella. "A little rougher than those you may have met in Bree."

"They strike in the wee morning hours," Kili said, much like one telling a ghost story, "when everyone is asleep."

But this didn't send pleasant thrills through Bella. Far from the safety of the Shire. She only felt horrible chills.

"Quick and quiet," Kili continued, his voice growing softer as he hunched forward. "No screams. Just lots of blood."

Bella grabbed her brother's hand hoping to both give and gain comfort. Bilbo clutched her hand, his thumbs absently rubbing circles as his eyes darted about.

Kili burst out laughing.

Fili elbowed him. "Brother," he scolded.

"What?" Kili asked.

Bella's fear turned to anger. That little scamp! But even as she opened her mouth to release a lashing, someone else beat her to it.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin demanded, half-standing over them. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili shrank back, even as Fili rested a quiet hand on his knee. "We didn't mean anything by it," the younger said quietly.

"No, you didn't," Thorin growled. "You know nothing of the world." He then stalked off, brooding as he looked down from the cliff they were camping on that night.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said, leaning against the boulder behind them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

"What happened?" Bella ventured.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain," Balin answered, "King Thror tried to reclaim the old dwarf kingdom of Moria." A weight seemed to settle on his shoulders and seeped into his words. "But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Bella and Bilbo exchanged glances before glancing at Thorin. How had he managed to survive? Bella slightly shifted closer, anxious to hear what happened, as Bilbo settled down beside her.

Balin's eyes reflected deep sorrow as he continued. "He began by beheading the king." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

A smile than graced his features as his eyes sparked. "That is when I saw him," he said, sending a meaningful look Thorin's way. "A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone," he continued, painting the scene with his words, "against this terrible foe. His armor rent . . . wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Bella hugged herself round her knees. Rocking in anticipation. This was the sort of story that sent her Took sensibilities tingling. All the better when she knew that the hero made it safely out of harm's way.

"Azog the Defiler," Balin recounted, "learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Bella smiled as she glanced over to Fili and Kili, the next generation of Durin's line. They had shared some of their adventures and misadventures over the past couple days. They were hardy folks this dwarves, Durin's line especially.

Balin's voice seemed to roll with the battle. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." His voice darkened again. "But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

Bella's eyes stung with tears as she witnessed this eldest dwarf's grief. To survive the horror of Smaug, only to live through it all again in this battle. She feared she wouldn't have had that same stamina and fortitude.

Balin then looked toward Thorin once again, drawing Bella's gaze to follow. All the dwarves were now awake and standing, facing Thorin as well. "And I thought to myself then," Balin said, respect and loyalty soaked in his words, "there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned then, indeed appearing every inch a noble king in the silver moonlight. He gave a bare nod of acknowledgment to the company as they stood in awed respect. He silently strode between them, returning to the warm firelight.

"What of the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," Thorin said, bitterness laced in his words. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Bella gazed after Thorin as he returned to his bedroll. She turned to Fili. "He has experienced a lot of pain, hasn't he?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," Fili answered, equally quiet. "At times I wonder if even my mother knows what all pain he carries." He then turned his face to her, eyes gently glowing as a tender smile appeared. "It is late. We should be rising early tomorrow. _Losto vae_, Bella."

"_Losto vae_, Fili," she returned. She half-smiled. "At least once your watch is done."

He chuckled, before sending his gaze outward once again.

Bella laid down in her bedroll, contemplating. "I suppose," she said quietly, "dwarves hate orcs more than they hate elves."

"I believe that would be a safe assumption," Fili said.

"Well then, your race and the elves have something in common," she said around a yawn.

"Oh?"

"I'm sure that elves hate orcs more than they dislike dwarves."

Fili chuckled. "Sleep, my peaceful ranger. You may continue your peace talks tomorrow."

Bella smiled as she curled up on her side. She spied Bilbo silently watching the dwarven prince before he laid down as well. She raised an eyebrow at him, curious.

Bilbo merely smiled with a light shake of his head. Nothing for her to worry about.

She gave a light nod of acceptance as she shut her eyes. That night, her dreams were filled with battling dwarves and orcs. But they held no fear, for she knew who would turn out victorious in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Maybe a little shorter, but still important backstory. I know in the film it was both Fili and Kili who were teasing Bilbo, but I think that Fili wouldn't take the idea of an orc attack so lightly when a lady (and his One especially) is present.

"Losto vae" is Sindarin for "sleep well." Thus Bella's quick addition since it wouldn't be a good idea for the watch to sleep before they were relieved.

Any thoughts about the Battle of Moria? Any theories concerning a certain orc? (I could go either way: book vs. movie.) Interested in seeing your theories of which direction I chose. Oh, and it looks as though Bella is catching on that Bilbo has noticed something. Sure, Bilbo is telling Bella not to worry about it, but should she? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	11. Blossoming Relationship?

Fili chuckled as Bella went through all her knives as she got ready for the day. "Is this why you always take so long, **amralime**?" he asked.

She turned, giving him a stern look. "You're still needing to translate that for me," she said, displeased. "But, yes. I couldn't go to sleep if I was nearly encased with metal. Hobbits don't have the naturally tougher skin that dwarves do."

Fili merely smiled. "How can you hide so many on such a small frame?"

She smiled slyly. "That, _fangon_, is my personal secret. All you need to know is that I can easily retrieve any of my six fighting knives, and it takes less than a minute to have any of my throwing knives in my hands."

Fili eyed her. "I am fairly certain I have heard that one word several times come out in a snarl, yet you make it sound like music from a brook."

She laughed. "It's not an insult. Although, I will admit that it all depends on the tone the speaker bestows upon it. For the moment, I am using it as an endearment. Now, if you'll excuse me," she stood, gathering up the knives left and her pack. "I'm going to go freshen up."

Fili watched as she jogged into a small gathering of trees. He released a quiet hum. How could other dwarves manage to be near their Ones and not know it? As every day passed, their friendship, their potential courtship, just felt more and more right. At least he knew that he had Thorin's blessing on the matter now.

He jolted as a small, yet firm hand grabbed his arm. "I would like a word with you in private," Bilbo said quietly.

Ah, he might have forgotten to mention anything to her brother. He should have remembered that. He nodded, allowing the hobbit to lead them to a place out of hearing of the rest of the company.

Bilbo just stood there, looking up at him with a dark, clouded gaze. His arms folded firmly across his chest.

After a moment, Fili started shuffling in place. He glanced back to the company. If the burglar hobbit meant to do some harm, they weren't so far out of hearing that Fili couldn't call for help. But Bilbo wouldn't harm him surely. Although his dark expression did plant some doubts in his mind.

"I have noticed that you have taken interest in my sister," Bilbo said finally.

"Y-yes," Fili said. "From the moment I saw her in Bag End, um, I believed that she was my One." He shifted. "I had actually asked her to," he swallowed, "consider a courtship with me."

"I see," Bilbo said, but his tone betrayed none of his thoughts. "I just wanted to make you aware that I am very protective of my little sister, Fili Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain. And if I see or hear you hurting her, including but not limited to physical injury or broken heart." The hobbit's brown eyes were so dark they were almost black with the danger he promised. "Well, let's just say that a dragon will be the least of your troubles."

His face then relaxed, smiling. "Are we perfectly clear?" he asked cheerily.

Fili nodded quickly, trying to wrap his head around the complete one-eighty in demeanor. "Ye-yes, perfectly," he answered. He was shaking? He shouldn't be shaking because of a hobbit smaller than him. Right?

Bilbo was already returning to camp. Acting as though nothing had happened.

Fili searched for Gandalf before racing over to the wizard. "Master Gandalf?" he asked in a low voice.

Gandalf started before looking at him. "My dear Fili, you look as though you just spied an orc."

"Bilbo just spoke to me," Fili said, trying to hide his irrational fear. "I may have considered courting his sister before telling him anything about it. He just took me a ways off to tell me he had noticed and that if I hurt Bella – which I would never dream of doing in a thousand years – a dragon would be the least of my troubles." He cast Gandalf a worried look, hoping he wasn't coming off as begging. "Should I be worried at all? I know, take him seriously since I'm hoping to court his sister, but should I really be afraid of him?" He just couldn't shake the chill that ran through him at the hobbit's words, nor the dark, mithril strong gaze in his eyes.

Gandalf hummed a moment. "Well, I have never personally known Bilbo to react violently. But he is very protective of his last surviving member of his family. So, I'd have to say that his words are equally a promise and a threat. A promise that if something happens, he will make sure you pay dearly for it. A threat in that it should prevent anything of the sort from happening." He chuckled. "You needn't fear for your life. Bilbo, I'm sure, has also noticed how well Bella thinks of you. So, he won't kill you, just make sure you suffer in what he considers equal measure to his sister's pain."

Fili felt his heart nearly crumble into his boots. This was not helpful at all. Oh, what was he thinking? He should have spoken to Bilbo first chance that he had so that it wouldn't appear that he was trying to go behind his back.

"I believe he would have given you this warning whether you had approached him first or not," Gandalf said, seeming to have read, or at least guessed, his thoughts. "As I said, since Bella is the last family he has, he is very protective of her. Even before their parents passed away, he was protective. Their deaths just happened to make him more so." The wizard gave him a wise twinkling eye. "Not much different than how you, Kili, and Thorin may react if some dwarf asked to come calling on your mother. Or, how you may react when Kili starts courting."

Fili felt himself calm as he considered this. Aye, Bilbo's reaction wasn't much different than a dwarf's. Although dwarves tended to have their weapons in plain sight when they voiced their protective threats.

"So," Gandalf concluded, "heed Bilbo's warning, protect her as you would your own heart, and you will have no need to fear him."

Fili slowly nodded. "I will," he said.

"Now, prove it through your actions," Gandalf said.

Fili nodded before returning to finish packing his sleeping area.

"Bilbo," Bella said behind him, "you look a little too pleased with yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bilbo said.

Fili looked over to watch the siblings as the two packed up the last of their things. Bella eyed Bilbo as her brother calmly packed his bags. (As though he hadn't threatened the well-being of the Crown Prince in Exile of Erebor.) Bilbo looked completely unbothered, nearly ignoring his sister.

"Bilbo Baggins, what did you do?" Bella demanded.

"I might have spoken to someone who was showing interest in you," Bilbo answered.

Bella's mouth dropped open. Then she started scolding her brother in rapid Sindarin. Fili was able to catch a few words, but not enough to fully get an idea of what she was saying.

Bilbo however looked unmoving. When she stopped to catch her breath, he asked, "Are you done?"

Bella crossed her arms. "Maybe," she grumbled.

"All I told him was that I had noticed his interest in you and that I wanted his word that he wouldn't hurt you," Bilbo said.

Fili felt his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. That was a mild way of putting it.

"Did you at least tell him whether or not you approved?" Bella asked, still grumpy.

"That would depend on how you feel about him," Bilbo answered. "If you don't like him in that way, I'll make it clear that he should leave you alone. If you do like him and are seriously considering spending your life with him, I'll support you."

"Thank you," Bella said. She then scowled. "You could have at least told me that you'd be threatening him."

"I did not threaten him," Bilbo said. "I just promised him that if he hurt you, he'd receive equal or greater pain."

"Bilbo! I am a grown woman!"

"And I am your older brother who feels responsible for both your safety and happiness."

Bella whirled round with a mighty scowl that Fili thought might rival Smaug's monstrous face and arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Bilbo sighed. "Bella," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I would have had a similar talk with any hobbit you had shared mutual interest in. It's not just because he's a dwarf, and . . . I just want to make sure that he doesn't hurt you." He brushed back some hair with a knuckle. "I don't want to lose you in anyway, Rosa. You're all I have left. I just want to be sure that if I lose you to someone outside the Shire that he will treat you right and that you will be honestly happy." He half-smiled. "I'll confess that I may have let my Tookish side take over for a moment, and if he believes that you are worth it, he'll be willing to risk that dangerous side of me."

Bella sagged. She turned her head toward him. "Would it have made a difference if he had mentioned his intentions to you first?"

Bilbo shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Depending on when he made his intentions known, I doubt that I was available."

Bella smiled. "He may have asked me to consider courtship the evening we first met."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up. For the first time since Fili started unintentionally eavesdropping, Bilbo's brown eyes met the prince's blue. "If that was a proposal of marriage, I certainly would be having more words with him. One does not do such things within twenty-four hours of meeting."

"I was still debating whether or not I would go with them," Bella explained, seemingly unaware of the silent exchange. "He asked me to consider courting him when he returned so long as he survived the quest."

"And now that you are on this quest?" Bilbo asked, his eyes returning to his sister.

"Once I am satisfied or unsatisfied with who I discover him to be, I'll give him an answer," Bella answered. She then turned to Fili, a stern gleam in her eyes. "I have yet to decide if his eavesdropping is troublesome or endearing."

Fili ducked his head down to his pack, feeling his cheeks flaming. So both had become aware of him watching and staring. "Sorry," he said. He'd have to make sure to not do that anymore. Or be more sneaky about it if he felt he needed to.

* * *

Bella lightly shook her head before turning to tie her pack's flap closed.

"_Well_?" Bilbo whispered in Sindarin. "_Do you know which direction you're leaning_?"

She considered. "_I may be thinking about saying yes_," she answered. "_But I want to see how he acts in times of danger, and when we reach Rivendell_."

Bilbo pursed his lips, wobbling his head back and forth. "_Fair enough_." He smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"_You still should have told me what you were planning to do_," she said.

"_And give you a chance to warn him_? _I think not_."

He only laughed when Bella shoved him. Honestly, Bella appreciated her brother's concern, even if she thought it unwarranted.

* * *

Gandalf puffed on his pipe as he waited atop his pony for the dwarves and hobbits to be ready.

"What do you think, Gandalf?" Thorin asked. "You've known that hobbit lass since she was a child."

Gandalf hid his pleasure behind a few smoke rings as he watched Bella securing her pack to her pony. A moment later, Fili approached, subtly helping her. Bella slapped his hands back, a faint scolding on her lips. Alright, not so subtle.

"I think that so long as they're willing to hear each other out, understand what to stand for, and what they can make compromises on, they may have a chance," Gandalf said.

"Just as any dwarven couple," Thorin noted.

"And hobbit," Gandalf said. He chuckled as he watched the couple in question as Fili turned it into a game.

He touched a fastener then snatched his hand away before Bella could slap him. He'd even tug a thong, undoing a tie, eliciting a "Fili!" from Bella's lips. After two times of this second action, Fili threw in, "Bella!" echoing her enunciation.

Bella threw up her hands. "Are you always this impossible?"

"Only when I want to," he answered with a grin.

She slapped his shoulder as both broke into laughter.

"Let me double-check it's secure for the day?" Fili asked. "I've heard a couple possible predictions of bad weather either today or tomorrow. We don't want to risk losing anything."

"Fine," Bella said. She shook her head.

Fili jolted. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing insulting," she replied.

"Come on, tell me," he said as he checked the fastenings.

"Only once you've translated what you've been calling me," she returned.

Thorin released a grunt that Gandalf assumed was his version of a chuckle. "They better work, since it would appear that he's teaching her Khuzdul."

Gandalf chuckled himself. If that was a determining factor, the fact Bella was teaching Fili Sindarin should seal the deal. Very few dwarven women would be willing to marry a dwarf who spoke elvish. But the wizard wasn't willing to be the one to break the news to Thorin if the king in exile wasn't yet aware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for this long delay. My laptop started to die on me the weekend before the corona shutdown. And because of the shutdown, it took a little longer for me to get a new laptop. Once I finally got it, I needed help getting a word processor installed, and the general getting used to new versions of programs. And never fear for the stories. For to paraphrase/quote a semi-popular miracle man, "There is a difference between dead and mostly dead." And considering that my laptop is better than mostly dead, I was able to retrieve everything safely. The only thing currently suffering now is finding a program that can properly open my movies-in-progress. (Just fun things, but still projects I've poured collective hours into.) But hopefully that will also be eventually resolved.

Anyway, to the story. What did you think of Bilbo's little talk with Fili? Never underestimate a hobbit. especially a Tookish Baggins. :-) Hope you also enjoyed the interactions of Bella with both Bilbo and Fili, and Gandalf and Thorin's talk.

I plan to get the next chapter to you all this Monday. I just wanted to give you guys an early/late update since it's been two weeks. So, any thoughts about what could be coming up? Any theories about what could happen? I hope through all this you are playing it safe and staying healthy during this shutdown/quarantine. See you on Monday.


	12. The Misery of Rain and Dwarves

**Author's Note: Just in case you didn't catch it, I uploaded chapter 11, "Blossoming Relationship?" just this past Saturday. Please make sure you read that before this chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

Bella shivered beneath her dark red cloak, pulling it tighter around her. It would seem that she had never considered the need of rain cloaks. Her cloak seemed to be keeping the vast majority of the rain out, but it was still soaking through and making her travel coat damp. The damp in turn managed to seep into her travel clothes in the form of a bone-deep chill.

The rain had been pouring over them for nearly a week now, starting the afternoon after Bilbo confronted Fili. There was no relief or distraction. The downpour would destroy any paper even before charcoal pencil could touch the surface. After the first day, even Fili's and Kili's spirits were so down that there was no desire for fun and merriment.

"Amralime," Fili said quietly, touching her hand. "How are you doing?"

She huffed. "Cold, wet, and cranky," she answered. She quietly moaned. "I just want to go somewhere warm and dry until I'm no longer dripping and the chill is gone from my bones."

Fili hummed. "You may be the only one willing to actually voice it, but I think that most everyone feels that way."

She growled. "I also feel awful because in all our planning, Bilbo and I never considered that we'd end up traveling in bad weather."

"You expected to travel in fair weather?"

"No. I don't know. Ugh!"

A quiet moment passed as Bella just felt sorry for herself. She started as darkness enveloped her. She raised her hand to discover a surprisingly dry fabric. She peeked out from underneath the generous folds at Fili.

He gently smiled at her. "I always carry a spare rain cloak," he said. "We can't let our resident ranger catch cold."

Bella offered a weak smile. "Dare I ask if you can make sure our resident burglar receives the same care?"

"Consider it done," Fili answered. He turned forward. "Kili." He then used Iglishmek. His smile grew as he nodded.

Bella peered ahead to see Kili toss a dark cloak over top her brother. She smiled, turning her gaze back to Fili. "Thank you."

"_Glassen_, amralime," he said.

Bella smirked. "You're not allowed to mix languages."

"Yes, I can, since you haven't taught me any endearments in Sindarin," he replied.

"Fine," she replied. "Lessons, now." For the first time, between the two of them, they managed to find some minor distraction in language studies. When they settled down for another damp night, Bella wondered why they hadn't done it earlier that week.

* * *

Finally. After nearly a week and a half the rain finally stopped. So, even though the sun stayed behind the clouds, making it difficult to dry out, at least there wasn't anymore new wet to plague them. Bella still shivered under her damp clothes and she still felt the cold deep in her bones, but she felt extremely better without rainwater running down her in constant streams.

"We'll stop up ahead," Thorin shouted back, pointing to a ruined farmhouse.

Bella felt saddened as she gazed upon the house. No house should crumble beyond repair like that. The roof sagged while in places it was gone. It looked as though one of the walls was completely gone. It appeared that Gandalf shared her grief.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin said. "Watch the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin acknowledged.

"Get a fire going," Thorin ordered.

"Right you are," Gloin said, turning to getting firewood.

Bella sighed in pleased anticipation. Burning hot and long enough would heat away the chill from her bones.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already," Thorin said. "I am still unsure that we will stop there."

"Why not?" the wizard asked. "The elves will help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice," Thorin growled.

"If I may speak, Thorin King," Bella said, stepping forward.

Thorin huffed, rubbing his temples. "Speak, Mistress Baggins."

"We carry a map which could hold secrets fashioned during a time when dwarves and elves lived in peace," Bella said. "It may be possible that an elf in Rivendell, maybe even Lord Elrond himself, could help us discover those secrets. And may I remind you, your feud is not against the elves of Rivendell but those of the Woodland Realm."

Thorin sighed. "We'll camp here tonight. I'll make my final decision in the morning." He glared at Gandalf. "But not before."

The wizard scowled before storming off.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked as the wizard passed him. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here, aside from your sister, who's got any sense," Gandalf answered frustrated.

"Who's that then?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," Gandalf snapped. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day." With that he disappeared into the trees under the cold blue of moonlight.

Bella stepped over to join Bilbo in watching the vacant trees.

"Think he'll be coming back?" he asked.

"I'd suspect so," she answered. "Probably not much different than when the two of us have a spat and need a moment alone to gather our thoughts."

Bilbo took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Good point," he said. He glanced over to her. "Though I may worry about him until he appears again."

Bella nodded in understanding. Gandalf was the only member of the Company they could confidently say that they actually knew. It would be good when he was back.

* * *

Night had fully settled upon them and there was still no sign of Gandalf's return. Bella numbly stirred her stew, casting her gaze back to Bilbo more than she cared to admit.

"He's been gone a long time," Bilbo said, leaving his silent post by a lonely doorframe.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf," Bella answered.

"He's a wizard," Bofur said, waving it off. "He does as he pleases. 'Ere, Bilbo, do us a favor and take these down to the lads." He handed Bilbo two bowls of stew.

"Want me to come with you?" Bella asked.

"No, you eat," Bilbo answered. "I may just take the opportunity to have a few words with your hopeful suitor."

"No more threats," Bella said.

"So long as they're not warranted," Bilbo tossed over his shoulder.

Bella shook her head as she turned back to her stew.

"What is this talk of threats?" Thorin asked, sitting beside her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Just my brother using his protective authority," she said. "He spoke to Fili the morning after Balin told the tale about Moria. I don't know what was said, but I was a bit surprised that he didn't end up scaring Fili away at least the morning."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Your brother doesn't necessarily strike me as threatening."

"You have yet to see him truly angry or protective," she said. "He actually dared to punch a couple unsavory lads when we were in our tweens." She smirked. "I almost wouldn't be surprised if rumors of a ranger hobbit actually started because of him."

The dwarven king gave her a half-smile. "I'll just have to take your word for it until I see it."

They talked for awhile more, much like their note passing. Bella almost worried about her brother after ten minutes, but then reminded herself that Bilbo was hoping to talk with Fili.

About twenty minutes after Bilbo left, Fili and Kili came crashing into camp. Thorin was on his feet in an instant. "You're supposed to be watching the ponies."

"We were," Fili said. "We just may have accidently misplaced four of them thanks to some trolls."

"But we sent our burglar in to get them back while we came to get everyone else for backup," Kili added.

"You sent Bilbo in among trolls!?" Bella shouted. "What were you two thinking?"

"That he's small and won't be noticed," Kili answered, even as Fili started to shift nervously under her fury.

"You didn't think that you were sending the last of my family among a pack of trolls who'd think nothing of turning my brother into a two-bite snack?!" she half-screamed.

"There are actually three trolls, not a pack," Fili offered weakly.

Bella glared at him. "I am shocked at you," she seethed.

"The damage has been done," Thorin said. "All we can do now is do our best to make sure it doesn't worsen. Men, **du bekar**!"

"To arms." Bella was thankful to understand that. She scooped up the few things she had laid down.

"Not you, Mistress Baggins," Thorin said.

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"You are too distraught, and until I am certain of your skill in battle, I will not risk your life," the king answered. "You will stay and watch the remainder of the ponies."

Bella scowled as she plopped back onto her seat. Oh, yes. Keep back the one hobbit who actually has fighting experience.

Fili knelt beside her, but she only spared him a long enough glance to tell who it was. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll confess that I didn't really think it all through." He fumbled a moment before saying. "We'll get your brother back. I promise. Everything will be fine."

"I can fight just as well as the rest of you," she snapped.

"And protective habits toward lady-folk are hard to break," Fili said. "If you really want to prove yourself to Uncle tonight, I'm sure you'll find a way without going against his wishes."

Bella crossed her arms over her knees and planted her chin there. She felt his hand hover over her shoulder before he withdrew it.

"I swear I will make this right," he said.

Then the whole lot of them were gone.

Bella slowly stood and went over to where they had released the ponies. She gently caressed the nose of one as she moped. Then a thought came to her head. A devilish smirk sprouted across her features. She and Bilbo had refused to be completely helpless on journeys such as this. They had backup plans for if one fell into trouble.

"Come, my lovelies," she said to the ponies. "We have an errand to run."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh, Bella, what do you have planned? Do you guys have any theories as to what she'll do? Will Thorin's Company beat the trolls? Or will they join the menu?

Oh, and we may be witnessing the first spat between the two lovebirds. I think Bella is justified for being mad at Fili and Kili for tossing Bilbo among the trolls. But you may have another opinion.

For those interested, "glassen" is Sindarin for "you're welcome."

So. I welcome any thoughts or theories you may have. What might Bella do? Think Gandalf might return in time to help? Will the Company _need_ help? We should be finding out next week.


	13. How to Turn a Troll to Stone

Bella slipped through the woods, leading the remaining fourteen ponies quietly through the trees. She had made sure that all the ponies were tacked and loaded for she was certain that they would be leaving as soon as possible once they escaped the trolls.

Her heart sank when she heard protests from the dwarves but no fighting. Securing the ponies to a tree, she crept forward. She bit her hand when she saw her brother held spread-eagle between two trolls. With her brother thus threatened, it appeared that the third troll was having no trouble bagging the dwarves one by one.

Fili caught sight of her. He edged her direction. "Get out of here," he urged a low voice.

That shocked her out of her horror. She rolled her eyes. "You really think that I'd leave you lot to their mercy? The longest I'm going to leave you lot be is to be sure that we have our lost ponies safely with the rest."

"It would appear that Bilbo managed to free them before he was caught," Fili said, watching the trolls. "But they seemed pretty panicked when I saw them."

"I'll handle it," Bella said. "You lot keep yourselves from being killed or eaten."

"That is slowly being taken out of our hands."

"If Bilbo starts a scheme, go along with it. I'll be back."

Bella scampered off before she could be noticed. She imitated a couple whistles she'd heard the others use to call the ponies. She was rewarded by the four missing ponies coming. She calmed them, even as her heart raced at the sounds of vehement protests echoed through the trees. She quickly tacked the remaining ponies like their fellows before rummaging in her pack. She had no intention of being seen, but if she was, she couldn't afford to be recognizable as something living.

* * *

Fili struggled to roll over so that his face wasn't in the dirt. As far as he could tell, they were all done for. Six of their company was already being turned on a spit as the trolls did their best to roast them alive. Eight, himself included, were bundled into burlap sacks unable to do little more than squirm. The only consolation he had was that Bella was free and safe.

He didn't pay much attention to what the trolls were talking about. He didn't fancy knowing or hearing the numerous ways he could be prepared and eaten. Then something not about food floated through. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Not a half minute later, Bilbo shouted, "Wait! You are making a very big mistake."

Fili only half-heard Dori and Bofur protesting. He was craning his neck to see the hobbit behind him. What was he getting at?

Bilbo somehow managed to hop closer to the trolls as he explained, "I meant with the, with, uh, with the seasoning." Had the hobbit gone mad? Yet, Bella had said to go along with him.

"Oh, yes," Fili agreed, managing to roll to his back. "Seasonings all wrong."

"What about the seasoning?" one of the trolls asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked. "You're gonna need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot."

"Aye," Fili said, giving the hobbit a wry smile. "Though I'm a bit partial to nutmeg myself, I'd have to say that for at least half of us, garlic or onion greens may be needed." He just barely escaped a kick to the head. He managed to rock himself enough that he was now sitting. The hobbit better have an idea of what he was doing.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" another troll asked.

The first troll to speak to Bilbo waved the second off. "Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um–"

"Yes? Come on."

"It's uh–"

Bilbo was struggling. How could Fili help? Could he help?

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to," he met Fili's eyes just as he hit upon an idea, "skin them first."

"Wait," Fili said. "I thought we were best served dragon-grilled. Charbroiled to a black crispness." He couldn't currently think of his brother and the rest as they hurled such accusations as traitor at him.

"Well, I suppose for less civilized folk that's how it's done," Bilbo said. "But those more cultured always skin their dwarf meat before any sort of cooking."

Before Fili could return with a proper comeback, a shrill, agonized scream filled the air. His heart stopped. That sounded suspiciously like Bella. He turned to Bilbo, heart in his throat.

Bilbo was searching frantically about. Yet his face wasn't one who feared the loss of a loved one. It was the face of someone who had heard a legend become reality. "It couldn't be," he murmured, just loud enough for the trolls to hear. "I didn't think she would wander so far out here."

"What are you talking about?" the third troll asked.

"Home is behind, the world ahead." That was definitely Bella's voice, but the words themselves were . . . haunting. They were drawn out and wavered unnaturally. It was as though they were the words of a ghost.

"Who, Bilbo?" Fili asked. "Who wouldn't wander so far?"

"Th-the Lost Maiden of the Shire," Bilbo answered with horrified awe. "Before I was born, even before my mother was, there was an adventurous hobbit lass. She wished to see the world. But," he turned his gaze to Fili and the dwarves behind him, "she barely left the borders of the Shire."

"And there are many paths to tread."

Fili shivered. No living person should sound so lost, mournful, alone, . . . or absolutely, hauntingly ghostly! How in all of Middle Earth was Bella managing to do that?

"What happened to her?" Thorin asked.

Fili looked back and noticed that his uncle was apparently the first dwarf to figure out on his own that this was a ploy.

"No one knows for certain," Bilbo answered. "Some, mostly naysayers who disapprove of any adventuring, said that it was the Big Folk. Others who are more reasonable suggested bandits or other ruffians. Still others suspect that it was some roaming orcs or trolls. All anyone knows is that just out of sight of where she was last seen, they found her cloak, stained as though it had been dipped in blood. But _she_ was nowhere to be found."

"Through shadow, to the edge of night."

"We-well what's with this singing then," a troll asked. "How's that connected?"

"A short time after that attack, travelers would say that they started to hear a voice when no one was around. Always soft, always lonely, always grieved, always singing the same song," Bilbo went on. "It wasn't until some travelers fell into trouble that more came of the stories."

"Until the stars are all alight."

"What happened then?" Kili asked, genuinely curious and a touch terrified. As he always was when he was hearing a ghost story.

"It was a band of robbers attacking some unarmed dwarves, do not ask me how they came to be so unprepared and weakened, they did not say. Suddenly this wraithlike being attacked, bringing down vengeance upon the robbers, slaying them, but left the dwarves in peace. The tale wouldn't be known if it wasn't for the dwarves reacting to a song they heard in a tavern afterward. They said that before the attack and during it, the creature had been singing that very song. This was the first of many stories that started to trickle through."

"Mist and shadow."

"All the stories told of travelers in great distress, under attack, but never were the travelers harmed by the mysterious figure. It wasn't until the slain hobbit lass's brother was among a group of travelers that they realized who it was defending them."

"Her spirit took it upon herself to save other people from the same fate," Fili murmured.

Bilbo nodded. "Precisely. Though I never imagined that she would travel so far beyond the Shire."

"Cloud and shade."

"Is there any escape?" a troll asked.

"For the attackers? None, unless they somehow manage to disguise themselves as a victim, but she usually sees straight through the act. For the travelers? Occasionally, it is touch and go. Although it is sometime afterwards that it is discovered that she had just cause to set upon that traveler. But even that is a very rare case, so I doubt that we're in any danger," Bilbo concluded, looking pointedly at all the dwarves.

"All shall fade."

Fili shifted a bit. "Do you ever know when she'll attack?"

"It varies, depending on the situation of the traveler," Bilbo answered. "But in our case, she'll sing the entirety of her song through once before her initial attack."

"How much more to the song?" one of the troll's asked, a touch nervous.

"One more line," Bilbo said.

Then the haunting voice slowly drew out every last note. "All shall fade." A pause, then "The dawn shall be your executioner for taking these travelers!"

Fili twisted round, nearly falling on his face, but he saw her, against the early morning grey sky. All grey and off-white, a phantom with hardly any shape. She brought down a staff upon the rock she was standing on. The stone fell away, revealing a blinding glare of brilliant fresh dawn sunlight.

The trolls cried out, trying to shield themselves from the light before stilling forever into stone.

Fili looked as hard as he might, but he saw no further sign of their rescuer, of Bella. "Where did she go?"

"Did my brother not get the chance to tell you?" Bella asked cheerily, stepping out from the trees twirling a familiar hat. "Once she has accomplished her task, no one sees her." Yet over her arm was what appeared to be a collection of shredded rags.

"How did you manage to sound so . . . ?" he couldn't find the words.

"Haunting and ghostly? Lots of practice," she answered, freeing Bilbo from his sack. "You honestly didn't think that we didn't have some backup plan if something like this were to happen did you?"

Fili laughed. "I'm now sorry that I ever doubted you."

She scowled as she crouched beside him. "I'm still mad that you sent my brother into this all by himself." She then looked up to Thorin. "And miffed that I was not allowed to even follow along."

"We couldn't afford to lose more ponies," Thorin said.

"All of which are now waiting to carry us onward once you're all free," Bella said. She paused then giggled. "I must say though, a couple of you almost look cute, like oversized dwarf babes."

A couple dwarves protested, but Kili laughed and proceeded to make his puppy faces. "Oh, now you've done it," Fili said laughing. "Now you won't get him to stop, even if you managed to wrestle him out." He then considered. "Is it just me you're mad at, or are you also angry at him?"

Bella smiled a little too sweetly. "You figure it out." She then knocked him to his back before planting the hat over his face. At his brother's protest, Fili figured that she had proceeded to do something similar to him.

"It would appear," Gandalf said from about where the spit was, "that this time the protector of the travelers has a reason to torment some of the travelers."

"Those two sent Bilbo into harm's way without any real plan."

"We did have a plan," came Kili's muffled reply.

"Oh, yes," Bilbo said. "What was it again, Fili? Hoot once like a brown owl and twice like a barn owl?"

"Turn around the order and you've got it," Fili said.

"Did you even think to check that he even knew how to do that?" Bella asked. "I don't even know any difference in owl hoots. _Who, who-who._ That's it."

"Is there anyway to get back in your good graces?" Kili asked.

"Let me think about it for awhile, you two scamps," she answered.

Fili sighed within the rather dim confines of the wizard's hat. He'd messed up and bad. He deserved whatever she threw his way. He could only hope that it was something other than completely breaking his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And _that_ is how you turn trolls into stone. The Maiden of the Shire is a tale that Bilbo and Bella came up with. Were you convinced? Or did you guess it was all made up?

Thank you to **GoodShipSherlollipop** who made a guess for Bella's plan. In this case, her running into Gandalf was happy chance. Bella and Bilbo knew during their initial plans for adventuring that they would more than likely be on their own and thus made a couple plans to help the other get out of trouble.

Looks like Fili and Kili are still in trouble. How much do you think Bella will punish them? How badly do you think they _should_ be punished? We'll see what further happens next chapter.


	14. Forgiveness and Courtship Gifts

Bella glanced at the final two dwarves who still needed to be freed. They appeared to be taking her small punishment in stride, just laying there waiting, occasionally exchanging a few muffled words.

"You really should let them out," Bilbo said. "I'm fine, truly. Well, a little more in need of a proper bath than I would like, but the worst I have are some bruises."

"They shouldn't have sent you in alone," she said.

"Well, in case you've forgotten," he said. "We signed up to be burglars. So they didn't choose the best situation to test my abilities. What's important is that we all survived." He paused. "And right now the only thing keeping me from pulling you into a hug is the thought of covering you in all that nasty snot that one troll blasted me with."

Bella whipped toward him. "What?"

"One of the trolls had a cold and I got caught in his handkerchief when he went for a giant sneeze," he answered. "Happy?"

Bella blinked, staring at her brother. "That was how you got caught? If you were freeing the ponies, why were you close enough to be grabbed?"

"I was trying to steal the troll's knife," Bilbo said in mild exasperation. "I'll be the first to admit, I shouldn't have left the knives you gave me at camp. But I was fully intending to make sure I would have a _peaceful_ talk with your potential suitor. Lot of good that did me."

"So, you _almost_ managed to perform a professional burglary," she said.

"Yes, if the troll hadn't had a cold, or if I had remembered to keep even one knife on me at all times, I have reason to believe that I would have been successful." He sighed. "But all I am right now is filthy, smelly, and wishing I could have a hot bath."

Bella softly chuckled. "I suppose if you are able rant about that, then you really are fine."

"Precisely, now go free the both of them," Bilbo said.

Bella went over to Kili first, removing her costume from his head.

Kili drew in a deep breath. "You are aware that it's a little difficult to breathe through piles of fabric, right?"

"But not impossible," Bella replied, untying the sack.

"Am I back in your good graces, or will there be more?"

"I'll have to think about it," she answered. Then she turned to Fili. She gave him a faint glower as she removed Gandalf's hat. Then nearly burst into laughter at a begging, kicked puppy face that nearly rivaled Kili's. She tossed the hat back at him. "It should be a crime that you and your brother can pull those faces. Dwarves should not be able to look like that!"

"How should we look then?" Fili asked, chuckling.

"Certainly not like cute, wide-eyed, innocent babies! Dwarflings may get away with it, but not grown or nearly grown dwarves!" she scolded.

"Does this by any chance mean I have a chance of being forgiven anytime soon?" Fili ventured.

"Maybe a little sooner than I thought," she admitted. "But only because no real harm came to my brother."

"I'd probably react worse if it was my brother to be put at risk," Fili said. He shifted, managing to look out from under the hat. "I really am sorry about that. I guess I just figured that since you were so well prepared, your brother was too."

Bella sighed. "I forgive you. I'm still angry, but you're forgiven." She took Gandalf's hat, plopped it on her own head and freed Fili from his sack.

He sat up and wrestled his upper body free but then he turned to her. His eyes shone with apology, tenderness, and love as he slipped his left hand around and behind her neck. With his right, he gently claimed the hat before he lowered his forehead to hers.

Bella let a ghost of a smile slip through as she closed her eyes. No, this wouldn't necessarily make everything better, but she also couldn't deny that it was really sweet. "This isn't changing anything," she said softly.

She heard the gentle smile in his voice. "It makes me feel better that you didn't stop me," he murmured.

"This may tip people off if you were hoping to keep it secret," she said, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"I think most of them are still busy," he said. "They probably wouldn't even notice if I was bold enough to steal a kiss."

"Oh, they would when I slapped you," she said.

"That's why I'm not ready to risk it just yet," he said, blue eyes now teasing.

A discreet clearing of the throat broke the moment. Bella looked up to see Gandalf smiling down at them. "If I may have my hat, Bella?"

"Just a moment," Fili said, twirling the brim through his hands. "What elvish secret should we ask of him?"

Bella smirked evilly. "Has there ever been a love story between an elf . . . and a dwarf?" The look of pure horror on Fili's face sent her into peals of laughter. "Worth it. All worth it," she gasped.

Gandalf chortled above them. "As of yet, Miss Baggins," he answered, "I do not believe that any such relationship has ever formed. Though as they say, there can be a first time for everything. And now, Master Fili, my hat."

Fili returned his hat with some disgruntlement. "Seriously?" he asked Bella.

"Don't worry, your punishment has now been paid in full," she told him. "Oh, the look on your face was priceless."

"Now who's being impossible," Fili muttered.

"Enough, you young lovebirds," Gandalf said cheerily. "We're heading off to see if we can find the cave these trolls were living in."

"I'll go get the ponies." She patted the still affronted dwarf. "At least I didn't suggest a hobbit and an elf," she said.

"You have no sense of mercy, do you?" he asked, wriggling the rest of the way out of the sack.

"Depends on your definition, _fangon_," she answered.

"You still haven't told me what that means," he said.

"And you, your pet name for me," she returned. Then she swept up her costume and skipped off back to the ponies. Yes, she may have forgiven him and had her anger banished by his priceless reaction, but she was still going to be keeping some secrets.

* * *

Bella returned with the eighteen ponies in tow only to find that the company had wandered farther into the woods. It took only minor tracking to find them all before a hole in the ground. A hole that rivaled any compost pile or retched alley in Bree. And that was just what was wafting up on the draft.

"Let me guess," she muttered. "The troll cave."

"Aye," Ori answered. "A few went inside along with Gandalf. Apparently they're hoping to find anything useful or salvageable."

"How are you after spending over half the night over a fire?" Bella asked.

"Achy," he admitted, "but I no longer have a chill in my bones."

"And for once, I am envious of that position," Bella said half-teasing.

Ori laughed a bit. "I'd imagine so since you are used to your fireplace."

"But," Kili said, coming up to them, "could you have played a convincing ghost if you were properly warm?"

Bella smacked him for that, prompting him to erupt into mirthful laughter.

"Bella," Fili called. He came from the mouth of the troll cave, carrying two items encased in dust and cobwebs. "I made some amazing finds." He held out what he was carrying. Two hobbit size swords. "I found a set of four, well, they're all similar enough."

Bella gingerly took one and drew it out a few inches. She wasn't necessarily familiar with smithing designs across the races, but by the smooth lines and sweeping curves of the blade, she'd be willing to guess elvish work. "I've never seen blades like this in Bree," she murmured. "I'd even dare to say it's still sharp."

"I showed them to Gandalf," Fili said. "He said they were forged in Gondolin during the First Age by elves, and that they will glow blue in the presence of goblins and orcs."

"Fine additions to an already impressive collection," Bella said, sheathing the blade again and holding it back out to Fili.

Fili smiled, laying the second blade in her hands before he gently pushed them back to her. "I already have two of those four, I wish you to have the other two."

Bella stared in awe, vaguely aware of Kili standing in open-mouthed shock.

"You couldn't have been bolder if you had forged those yourself," Kili said.

Bella looked between the brothers before realizing that even Ori was looking on in surprised interest. "I must have missed something."

"In our culture," Ori explained, "it is customary that a dwarf present gifts to the one he wishes to pursue through courtship. To show he is especially serious, he will forge an item that he knows the dwarf-maid will treasure and appreciate, forging a match that he himself will carry. In essence if the maid accepts the gift, she accepts the courtship."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at Fili. "A rather bold move considering the events of the past twenty-four hours."

Fili shifted. "It's not necessarily official, seeing as to how I didn't forge them," he said finally. He released a breath as he looked away. "You also haven't really said whether or not you accept them."

Bella smiled a little. "How about you hold onto them for a while," she said. "There are just a couple more things I would like to see before making a final decision concerning this proposal."

"Hm," Kili mused. "Not an acceptance, but not a refusal." He clapped his brother's shoulder. "There's hope for you yet." His smile then turned sly. "Maybe it would have helped if you cleaned them up beforehand."

"Shut up," Fili said, moving to grab his brother. But Kili was already dancing away, laughing. He huffed in frustration before taking the blades back. "I will be sure to have them cleaned up for if you decide to accept them," he said.

As he turned, Bella laid a hand on his upper back. "Your brother is right," she said. "This isn't an outright refusal. I just have a couple things I want to put to rest before I make a final decision."

Fili nodded. "I may just give them to you as a gift between friends anyway," he said softly. He turned his head just enough to meet her eyes. "You and your brother appreciate elvish things greater than the whole Company combined."

Bella smirked. "Wait until you use them in battle. Your opinion for elvish blades may change."

Fili offered a small smile before walking away.

"It's rare to see him express his emotions so openly," Ori murmured. "You best be careful, Miss. You quite literally hold his heart in your hands."

Bella took and slowly released a couple deep breaths. "I'm only just now realizing that. Unfortunately, I keep my heart closely guarded from those beyond my family."

"Nothing is wrong with that," Ori noted. "Nori is that way at times, and I am sure that it hasn't helped matters when you possibly don't have many understanding suitors back home."

"Yes," she confessed. "Nearly all of them wish to tame me, just as those of my mother's generation wished to tame her." She shook her head. "But Took ladies are not available for the taming."

"Not unless they wish their suitor to 'tame' them," Ori said with a small smile.

Bella glanced up at him. "Careful with that silver tongue of yours, Ori. It could get you in trouble one day."

"Certainly never heard that before," Ori said.

Bella shook her head as she laughed. She continued a little closer to the cave with the ponies. She spied Bilbo just at the mouth of the cave. Tying the ponies to a nearby tree, she met up with her brother. "Any word from down below?" she asked.

"The only one not to return is Gandalf," Bilbo said. "It doesn't appear that they found much of anything. Although Fili and Thorin came out with new blades."

"Fili showed me a couple, what did Thorin's look like?"

"A proper sword and not a mere knife. I didn't get much chance to look at it since he passed so quickly."

"Bilbo," Gandalf interrupted them as he half-crawled out of the cave.

Bella noted how the wizard had a new sword of his own. A long sword from the look of it. The hilt long enough for two hands if the wielder so wished it. He was also carrying . . . a hobbit sized sword.

"I believe that this is about your size," Gandalf continued, extending it to Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head. "I can't take this."

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Maybe you'll be better with a sword than a knife."

"It is of elvish make," Gandalf added. "Which means that it'll glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo protested.

"And I hope you never have to," Gandalf said. "But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Bilbo slowly accepted the blade, drawing it out a little.

Bella gazed upon it in appreciation. Like the ones Fili had offered her, it had a smooth, clear form. "It's beautiful."

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't showed off your new knives to your brother yet," Gandalf said.

"Well, maybe the brother of the dwarf presenting me with the knives mentioned a courtship ritual that I don't feel quite ready for yet," Bella answered.

Bilbo stared at her. "You honestly said no to a set of knives similar to this one that you are nigh near drooling over?"

"I am not drooling," Bella said. "And I just want to make sure I'm not making a mistake if I were to accept Fili's proposal of courtship."

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak when–

"Something's coming," Thorin called.

Gandalf was instantly in leader-mode. "Stay together!" he called. "Hurry now, and arm yourselves."

Bella pulled out her fighting knives as her brother unsheathed the sword. She smiled softly. "It is really a beautiful blade," she told him.

"A deadly blade," he returned. "Come on, we need to be backup for them if nothing else."

Bella nodded following after him. A moment later, they all lay in wait as some unknown creature came barreling through the trees. The only comfort she could find was that Bilbo's blade wasn't glowing. She shifted into her waiting yet ready stance. Whatever monster came crashing into their midst, they would be dealing with thirteen dwarves, two hobbits, and one wizard, and as far as the dwarves and hobbits were concerned, they were running on no sleep. She wasn't sure about the others, but Bella had a feeling that she wasn't going to show much mercy in her tired state.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, dear. What could possibly be making its appearance? Orcs are already ruled out, but do you guys have any theories or ideas? Or simply watched the films and thus already know what I have in mind?

Do you think that Fili and Kili were punished enough? I personally think so, and Bella does as well. And I'll admit to a wee bit of foreshadowing for Parts 2 and 3. Can you guess? Or are you willing to just sit back and wait?

I'm having a bit of fun with dwarvish courting traditions. I don't think I have come across any like this yet.

Now, this just might be from missing hanging out with my critiquing friends, but I am longing for reviews. Even if just a one or two word review: "Awesome" "Love it." I know that I have a lot of favorite-ers and followers for this story, but only one or two who consistently make my day with a review for each chapter. I appreciate the support that each follow and favorite represent, please believe me. But, I also appreciate the reviews whether long or short. I'll try this for a chapter and if it doesn't work, I won't do it again. If I get five new reviews for this story, whether on this chapter or one of the earlier ones, I'll post a chapter early. I am not holding the chapter for ransom. If I don't get those reviews, you'll just get the next chapter come next Monday. I just thought to give you an opportunity to give me encouragement to post an extra chapter. If this works, I can't promise that it will continue after the quarantine. This is simply for those who currently have extra time and would like to spend it reading a fan story. Again, if this doesn't work, I won't try this again. And, I probably wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't feeling a craving for some sort of interaction in the realm of my stories.

Okay, congrats if you stayed through to the end of that monster paragraph. Seriously though, I would love to hear your thoughts and reactions. Do you think Bella will eventually accept Fili's offer of courtship? If so, when/where do you think that will be? Do you prefer the book or the movie? Which do you think I will follow for the next chapter or two? Any theories as to what Fili's and Bella's petnames for each other mean?

Yeah, just tossing out possible review filler ideas. Anyway. Hope you all are staying safe. See ya.


	15. Hunted

A wizard. A crazy brown wizard. Bella wished that she could bash her head against a tree. She had just about had it today, and it wasn't even time for elevensies yet. She wasn't entirely sure what she had expected to explode from the brush, but it certainly hadn't been a team of eight to ten giant rabbits pulling a sled with the most ragtag wizard she had ever seen. His grey-brown beard was stringy and matted, one side of his face was plastered with she didn't-want-to-know-what, and upon his head sat a brown version of Bofur's hat.

She was willing to ignore some of it as just some eccentrics. But then a stick insect had come crawling out of his mouth. She had turned around and returned to the ponies after that. Maybe with a decent night's sleep, she could have handled it. But nope. No sleep, worry for her brother and a baker's dozen of dwarves, creating part of the diversion that ultimately led to the demise of the trolls. Not to mention the wild cart ride that this unexpected relationship was taking her on. She was done.

Ori and Bifur stared at her when she stomped into the clearing where they were watching the ponies. "Miss Bella, are you alright?" Ori asked.

"No! I am not alright!" she answered. "I had the most stressful night of my life with no chance to rest afterward. I am still damp and miserable from this past week of rain. My brother was thrown into harm's way. I'm tired, achy, and just had to watch the most disgusting wizard in my life pull an insect out of his mouth!" She plopped down, curling into a ball, heaving for breaths.

A moment later, a tentative hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Ori gently smiling. "Here, see if this might help a bit," he said. "It won't fix anything, but it may help."

She sighed as she accepted the mug he held out. "Thank you," she murmured. She took a sip before drinking it all down. The ale stung a little, but it did ease her nerves a bit. Releasing another sigh, she said, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting adventuring to be like this I guess."

"You are also traveling surrounded by male dwarves instead of just with your brother," Ori said. "I'm sure that's not helping much. Some of us had actually wagered that you wouldn't last a week without snapping or giving up. We've been traveling for nearly a month, and you've only just snapped now."

She lightly snorted. "And I am not about to give up. I am both a Took and a Baggins, and a Baggins doesn't go back on their word."

"And a Took?" Ori asked.

"Won't let a rough spot stop them," she answered. "Although, I would give just about anything for a hot bath and a soft bed for at least one night."

Ori chuckled. "I'm a dwarf and I'd dare to say that sounds rather fine about now."

Bella slowly smiled. "How are the ponies doing?"

"Very well, all things considered," Ori answered.

She stood and joined the two dwarves with their four-footed traveling companions. As she double-checked each pony, she felt herself relax a little. Not enough that everything was fine, but at least enough that she wouldn't explode again.

"Miss Bella," Ori said, "Bifur and me won't tell on ya."

"Thank you," Bella said. She jumped as she heard a deep-throated howl. "Was that a wolf?" she asked.

The ponies shrieked, rearing and trying to run. "No, no, easy," she said. "Easy. We'll keep you safe. Sh, easy." Finally they weren't trying to bolt.

Bifur grunted, signing frantically.

"Wargs," Ori translated. "Possibly scouts, which would mean an orc pack."

Bella's heart shot into her throat. "Ori, take yours and your brothers' ponies and get them down there. Bifur, yours and your cousins'. I'll take the rest. We need to get out of here."

The three of them scrambled down with the ponies. Bella was horrified to see two giant wolf-like beasts laying slain among the Company.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded of Gandalf.

"You're being hunted," Gandalf said.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"Right you are," Bella said. "Come grab your pony."

"Bella managed to keep them from bolting," Ori added as the dwarves started upward to claim ponies.

"But if these orcs are as fierce as the stories make them out to be," she said, "it may not be enough."

"And we should have a clear destination, or we may find ourselves running the remaining way to the Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said, pulling out a map.

"What's the closest stronghold?" Fili asked.

"Rivendell," Bilbo answered after a moment. "It is perhaps a day's journey if we ride hard. There is nothing else forward, and we certainly can't turn back seeing as how the last settlement we were even remotely close to is at least a week's ride no matter how hard we travel."

"Thorin?" Gandalf addressed.

Thorin sighed. "I suspect that you would have gotten us there one way or another." Raising his voice, he cried, "We ride to Rivendell!"

"I'll draw them off," the brown wizard, Radagast was it? said.

"These are Gundabad wargs," Gandalf countered. "They'll outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits," Radagast said, indicating his unusual sled beasts. A daring, almost crazy look passed over his face. "I'd like to see them try."

Bella considered this new wizard again. Maybe he wasn't so bad a chap after all.

"Everyone mount up," Thorin called. "Await Gandalf's signal."

Bella tried to scramble atop her pony. "Oh! Why do you have to be so high?" Usually she and Bilbo could locate a rock or tree stump to give them a boost. She looked around frantically as she heard more wargs. "Ah!"

Fili had grabbed her around the waist and was now swinging her atop her pony just before he swung onto his own. He grasped her forearm as he leaned close. "Stay close to me," he said.

She nodded, turning to see that Kili had done much the same with Bilbo.

"I'll stick with him," Kili promised.

"Come on," Fili said, urging them to follow the others that were already starting to trot out.

Bella stayed along beside him as they ventured through and out of the forest. They didn't stop until they were just beyond the tree-line and behind a boulder. She distantly heard the brown wizard shouting, even laughing, as wargs roared and howled nearby.

Gandalf watched around the edge of the boulder. "Come on." With that they all started across the hills and plains at a gallop.

Bella tried to stay calm as she held onto the reins and did everything she could to stay in the saddle. Of course, they'd run into trouble. Didn't all the old hobbits say that dwarves were nothing but trouble? They all slid to a halt, nearly throwing Bella over her pony's ears. Radagast and the wargs were passing just in front of them.

"Stay together," Gandalf said, as he wheeled his horse around in a new direction.

"Move," Thorin called.

They were off again. But this time, as they raced for their lives, an insane idea crossed Bella's mind. An idea unwelcome only because of the timing. She turned to see her brother beside her. "Bilbo," she said catching his attention. "We could be making history here. One day, children may be told of how Thorin Oakenshield and his Company raced across these fields to reach the safety of Rivendell."

"I just hope they can conclude that particular chapter with all members arriving safely," Bilbo replied. But a half-smile had made it onto his face.

The Company slid to a stop again as the wizard and wargs passed ahead of them. "Ori, no!" Thorin's cry carried all the way back to them.

"What happened?" Bella asked frantic.

"The lad just overshot the cover," Gloin answered. "He's fine."

Bella released a breath of relief. Then they were moving again. This possibly lasted for an hour or so as they played an unrelenting game of cat and mouse. For each zig Radagast made, they had to zag. The ponies, miraculously, took the unintended abuse in stride, only snorting or stamping in protest to the quick turns and unrelenting pace.

After a time, Thorin and Gandalf brought them under a slight overhang that revealed a shallow cave. "We can't push the ponies much harder without a few minutes break," Thorin said as they all gathered in.

Bella half-fell from her pony as everyone dismounted. She pulled a bowl from her pack and filled it with her waterskin. "Here you are, good girl," she said to her pony, allowing her to quench her thirst. "You've been doing well today. Keep it up and you could very well be resting in the best stables outside the Shire come nightfall."

"That would be a blessing," Fili said quietly, watering his own pony. He gently stroked the creature's neck and face. "These poor things will certainly have earned it today."

"Hush," Gandalf's voice carried above all the low voices, bringing silence.

A harsh, rough noise was above them. A warg.

Dwalin chanced a look outside. He slipped back in, signing to Thorin.

Thorin turned to Kili and signed to him.

Kili nodded then stepped to Bella, touching her arm. He made a couple rough signs to her.

Bella hadn't had much chance to learn Iglishmek yet, but she recognized the signs Kili had given her. "Rider." Which meant that there was an orc riding the warg outside. "Arrow." Kili had been ordered to shoot it. She nodded, unsure why Kili was telling her this.

Kili then pointed to himself, made the same two signs again, and tapped his forefinger between his eyes. He was going to shoot the rider, seemingly between the eyes. He then pointed to Bella signed knife, paused before patting her pony's forehead. Oh, he wanted her to use one of her throwing knives to take out the warg.

She nodded, pulling out her longest and sharpest throwing knives, showing them for approval.

Kili examined them briefly before nodding and beckoning her to follow him.

On the edge of cover, Bella crouched down beside him. She dared to peek over the lip of the overhang. The warg and orc were still there, surveying outward. She dropped back, forcing her breaths to remain steady. She looked to Kili for his plan of attack.

He pointed to himself a couple times, then pointed to her. He repeated a couple times, ensuring she got it.

She nodded. He would shoot first, and then she would do her work. She just prayed to Eru that it would work.

He withdrew an arrow, notching it to his bowstring. Then he turned again to her. "One," he mouthed.

"Two," she mouthed back.

"Three." He shot out, whirled round and released his arrow.

Bella was only a step behind him. She barely hesitated before she sent her first knife flying into the warg's forehead. Almost immediately, she followed through with the second to its throat, just as a second of Kili's arrows struck the orc in the neck.

The only sound their quarries made was their bodies hitting the stone and earth as they fell.

"Well done," Kili murmured, patting her shoulder as he went over to the two monsters. He retrieved his arrows, examining them before keeping one and tossing the other into a bush.

Bella hesitantly approached to reclaim her knives. But when she saw the orc's angry, hateful, staring eyes, she scrambled back, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep from retching. What had she done? She was fully aware that these beasts were monsters and among the most hated races in Middle Earth, but . . . she had never before stolen life. Yes, she had come close several times. But she had never actually . . .

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, half-carrying her back inside. She heard voices, but didn't care to discern what they were saying. She vaguely saw Thorin sneer at her as Bilbo stood opposite him. She barely made out her brother's angry yet quiet voice as she was passed off to familiar arms and a long, wiry beard.

"Breathe, child, breathe," a grandfatherly voice ordered in her ear.

She drew a shaky breath, relieved that her stomach didn't revolt against her again. "Gandalf?" she whispered. "I never want to steal life again." She allowed herself to sink into the wizard's sheltering arms as she silently shuddered. But she refused to let any tears come. Monsters didn't deserve tears.

* * *

"She has no place on a battlefield." His uncle's words rang in his head. He ground his teeth together. Only Bilbo's reply had stayed any rash actions.

"She has never before killed someone. She is used to injuring in self-defense. This is the first time she has played a part in killing a sentient being. You can't tell me that any one of you in this Company didn't have some reaction to your first kill."

Fili glanced back to Gandalf. Almost as soon as Fili had gotten hold of her to bring her back into the relative safety of the overhang, the wizard had beckoned him to bring Bella over to him. He now held her, nearly hid her beneath his wide sleeves and sweeping hat.

"Fili."

He turned to his brother and the slight bundle that Kili held out.

"I got the worst of the blood off," Kili said quietly. He glanced over at Bella. "I suspect that as little of it there is the better."

Fili nodded, taking the wrapped knives. "I'll clean them before returning them," he said, tucking them into his pack.

"Pay up," Balin said, nudging his younger brother.

"What?" Dwalin asked.

"You said the lass would throw up when she made her first kill, and she didn't," Balin said.

Dwalin grumbled but handed the money over.

Fili noticed money passing between Nori and Bofur. "If she'd scream in the face of danger," Nori explained.

"Double it," Fili said. "She faced trolls as well as orcs and wargs without screaming." The dwarven prince sighed. His amralime, his _gornil_. Yes, she appears to be breaking, but only after so much she had been forced through within twenty-four hours.

"We need to start moving again shortly," Thorin said. "We can't risk getting caught."

Gandalf scowled, though his expression softened when he returned his gaze to Bella. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, Gandalf," she said, barely a tremor in her voice. "Maybe I just need some distraction for a bit."

The wizard nodded. "We'll be moving out again shortly. Stay close to Fili."

She nodded. "I will." She released a long breath. "I think I'm good to stand now." She settled on her feet, wobbled a moment but immediately walked to her pony.

Gandalf met Fili's gaze before indicating that the dwarf step forward. Once Fili was standing beside him, Gandalf said, "It may be best that she ride with you. If it comes down to a confrontation, I'm not sure how she'll react on her own." He squeezed Fili's shoulder. "If nothing else, be there to support her."

Fili nodded. "I'll stay with her," he promised. He immediately went to her side. He hesitated before lightly squeezing her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright," he said.

"Don't talk," she murmured. "I don't need words right now."

"Then what do you need?" Fili asked. "I want to help."

She took a deep breath. "Can I just borrow some strength?"

"Always," he said. The word barely left his mouth before Bella had turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. He returned her hug, holding her tight. There would be time later for him to tell her that she was among the strongest women he knew. When he would tell her that she was amazing as she fearlessly joined his brother in potentially saving them from the orcs by their actions. Later he would heap praises upon her head for being possibly one of the bravest and most remarkable hobbits in history. But for now, he just held her as she trusted him as a friend close enough and understanding enough to be a rock in these new, uncertain waters.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Bella just is not having a good day. There's only so much a gentlehobbit can take even if she is mostly Took. At least they are all safe for the moment. Once everyone has caught their second wind for the day, they'll be continuing the race for Rivendell. One can at least hope that the orcs won't cause any more trouble.

I figured that since Bilbo and Bella had been planning before to travel to Rivendell, and Bilbo made sure that he was prepared, that Bilbo would have been able to help chart a proper course for their escape from the wargs and orcs instead of the Company just running blindly. Or two rascally wizards corralling them to the elvish city like we see in the movie.

Fili is starting to adopt Sindarin at least in relation to Bella. Gornil translates to "Valiant One." How do you think Fili handled the situation here?

Was there a favorite bit in here? Something that made you laugh? Roll your eyes? Thankfully for the Company, nothing to make someone mutter/pray "save me from the stubbornness of dwarves." :-) Any and all reviews are appreciated. And if you decide to review, be sure to check your inbox because I do my best to answer each review. Until next time.


	16. Arriving in the Elvish City

Fili suspected that he should be somewhat concerned when Bella didn't voice much protest when she discovered the two of them would be riding together. He decided to push his concern aside until they were in safety, figuring it was just all the events of the past twenty-four hours.

But he couldn't ignore the warning look Bilbo had leveled on him as they rode out once again. A threat that if anything happened to Bella, Fili would have more than one reason to regret that mistake.

Their race of earlier resumed. Galloping across the plains, all the while making sure of where the wargs and their riders were. It was about mid-afternoon when things took a sharp turn downhill. A second orc got smart and found them in a small valley between a couple rolling hills.

"Flee, you fools!" Gandalf shouted.

Bella seemed to snap out of her shock as their danger once again gained a clear source. She turned about, whether to find her pony or her brother, Fili didn't know.

He wrapped an arm around her, forcing her to be still. "I can't let you fall off," he said.

"But–"

"Kili will make sure Bilbo is alright," he said. "Gandalf wants you to stay with me for his peace of mind."

"Fine," she said, huffing lightly. "I'll humor him this once. Considering I didn't react well earlier."

Fili immediately noticed a change now that her focus was outward. She was no longer along for the ride, just hanging on and being a passenger. She anticipated their next moves, shifting and leaning with the pony as they swerved and raced over the plains. She kept low, making herself less of a target.

They raced onward for another hour, narrowly avoiding various arrows and other weapons. Then as they mounted a hill, Fili was dismayed to find that they were being surrounded.

"We have to get out of here," Bella said.

"I know," Fili said, barely resisting the urge to hug her close to him again.

A distant horn blew, a sound unlike anything Fili had ever heard, rolling across the plains. It took a moment before he realized that it was distracting their pursuers.

"Quickly," Gandalf said, galloping through and around the wargs.

Fili followed close behind with everyone else.

Bella twisted to look behind them. "Elves," she breathed. "They're taking the monsters down." She laughed with relief. "We're actually going to make it."

Fili smiled. "Did you really doubt it?"

"Not really, just a little hard to imagine an escape a few times," she said.

It was only a half-hour now before they cantered single-file through a pass. When they reached the end, Fili noticed how they had all stopped in a small cluster. He smiled a little as he nudged their pony around the edge of the Company so that Bella could have the clearest view possible of the city she'd wished to visit.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Fili had to admit his own breath was stolen away. The entire city appeared to have been carved from the cliff face as waterfalls cascaded from beneath various houses.

Bella lightly bounced in front of him. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"You honestly expect a dwarf to answer that?" Fili returned with a smile.

She tossed her head. "Dwarves and their pride," she scoffed lightly.

"The Valley of Imraldis," Gandalf proclaimed. "In the common tongue, it has another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo said, his quiet voice carrying over the company.

"Here lies the Last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf said.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin softly yet fiercely, scoffed. "They'll try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf said easily. "But we have questions that need answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you'll leave all the talking to me."

Fili just barely glimpsed his uncle giving the wizard a wary nod before the wizard led them onward. As they drew closer to the city, he had to hold in his laughter as Bella gazed, sometimes open-mouthed at everything around them. "Yet another good reason you're riding with me," he whispered in amusement. "You may have accidently ridden your pony over the side of a walkway."

She shook her head. "Just you wait until we reach Erebor. You'll start gawking then, I'm sure."

He chuckled at that. "Fair enough, amralime."

Finally, they rode between two tall statues of elven warriors onto a courtyard plateau. "I never dreamed it would be this wonderful," Bella said.

Fili smiled down at her head of messy, windblown hair. Of course. Just as he and Kili grew up with tales of Erebor and its grandeur, Bella and her brother must have grown up with stories of Rivendell, its beauty, and heroes. He dismounted, gently lifting her off and down. He took delight as she bounced on her toes when she spied an elf coming down the entrance stairs toward them.

"Mithrandir," the elf greeted.

"Ah, Lindr," Gandalf greeted in return.

The elf, Lindr, switched to Sindarin. Fili smirked as he managed to catch the gist of his words. Their entrance had not gone unnoticed.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.

Fili fought to hide his mirth as Bella nearly danced in place.

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindr answered.

Bella wilted for a moment. Then shook herself as she returned her focus to the city itself.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Before Lindr could answer, a familiar horn sounded behind them. Fili turned to see a line of armed elves coming swiftly on horseback.

"**Ifridi bekar**! Hold ranks!" Thorin ordered.

On instinct Fili pushed Bella behind him as he drew one of his swords. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bilbo and Ori also being put in the center of the huddle as the horses started circling round them. The ponies broke free of their riders in the momentary mayhem, joining their larger cousins in the dance. Finally they all stilled.

"Gandalf," an elf astride a black horse greeted.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard returned.

Fili marked this elf. He wasn't entirely sure how elvish nobility worked, but he knew enough about dwarvish nobility that if someone wished to meet them, they had to take their first possible opportunity or not at all. Before they left this courtyard, he would make sure Bella and Bilbo met their elvish hero. It was the least he could do for them after the day they had.

* * *

Bella stilled as she caught her first glimpse of Elrond Half-Elven. She had been frightened that she would be a giddy mess, but now she felt as though she was rooted to the floor. She had never seen a being so beautiful yet stern.

"_My friend_," Gandalf greeted in Sindarin. "_Where have you been_?"

"_We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the South_," Lord Elrond answered as he dismounted. "_We slew a number near the hidden pass_." He warmly embraced Gandalf before adding in Westron, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah," Gandalf said, somewhat chagrined. "That may have been us."

Bella barely noticed how the dwarves shifted, causing Lord Elrond to turn to them.

"Welcome, Thorin Son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin rumbled.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Lord Elrond explained. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin said, almost insulting, "he never made mention of you."

Bella shifted, a little uncomfortably. She was somewhat comforted by the fact that the elves were guiding not only their horses but the Company's ponies to the stables. She watched Elrond for his reaction.

His expression didn't change, his gaze locked on Thorin. "_Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests_."

"Did he honestly have to invite us to dinner in elvish?" Fili whispered in Bella's ear.

She almost laughed, even as the other dwarves started rumbling.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin challenged.

"No, Master Gloin," Gandalf said, looking as though he was reaching his limit of dwarf interactions once again. "He's offering you food."

The dwarves conferred amongst themselves before Gloin finally acquiesced, "Very well then. Lead on." With that, the dwarves started moving forward.

Bella jumped as Fili grabbed her hand. "Fili?" she asked as he pulled her forward.

Bilbo gave a soft cry when the blond dwarf grabbed him as well.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. She expected to be rushed inside with all the rest of the Company.

Instead Fili wove them through the dwarves, managing to both stay back and move forward at the same time. It wasn't until Fili nodded at his brother to go on that Bella realized that the three of them and Gandalf were the only members of the Company still in the courtyard.

Fili's hands shifted from hers and Bilbo's hands to their shoulders. He then guided them to a bemused Lord Elrond. Fili gave a shallow bow. "Mae govannen, Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell," he greeted respectfully. "I wish to introduce you to the Company's hobbits, both of whom have long wished to meet you."

"Mae govannen, Fili Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain," Lord Elrond replied, bowing his head. "Please, introduce these unique hobbits."

Fili clapped Bilbo's shoulder. "Bilbo Baggins of Bag End on Bagshot Row of Hobbiton in the Shire, our burglar."

Lord Elrond bowed. "An honor, Master Baggins."

"E-equal honor, Lord of Rivendell," Bilbo said with his own bow.

Bella's heart was in her throat when Fili nudged her forward. "Bellarosa Baggins, also of Bag End with her brother. Advocate of the elves, hobbit ranger, and also our burglar."

"At your service, Mistress Baggins," Lord Elrond said, bowing.

"And I at yours, your Lordship," Bella answered with a curtsey. She spoke to him. She just spoke to the legendary Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell!

"It would seem," Lord Elrond said, "you have made a difference in at least this one dwarf, Mistress Baggins." He turned to Fili. "Your actions, Master Dwarf, will surely influence your One's final choice." A small smile crossed his face as he nodded. "May Eru bless you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Fili said with a nod.

"Feel free to enjoy all the hospitalities we may bestow," Lord Elrond said, gesturing to the entrance.

"We thank you, Lord Elrond," Bilbo said.

A final exchange of bows and the three of them ascended the flight of stairs, entering the Last Homely House. In the entryway Bella froze. "Bilbo."

"Yes?" Bilbo asked.

"We met Lord Elrond," she said quietly.

"We met the Lord of Rivendell," Bilbo said, excitement lacing his words.

"We're actually in Rivendell," she said, bouncing.

"We _spoke_ to Lord Elrond," Bilbo said.

Bella looked over and met Bilbo's eyes. "We made it," she whispered.

"The end of our first adventure," Bilbo murmured.

Bella squealed, leaping into his arms. "We did it!"

They danced in pure joy, Fili's delighted laughter their music. But it just wasn't enough. Bella reached out and grabbed Fili's hand, drawing him into their dance circle. It mattered not who saw them. They had finally reached the end of their first adventure, the adventure they had been planning for all those years ago. They deserved to celebrate, and Bella wasn't going to let any stuffy dwarves ruin her experience.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And we have safely made it to Rivendell! And I got the happy experience of receiving at least nine reviews within the last week. The majority was just last night, so simply because I'm so happy for the reviews, I'll do my best to upload an extra chapter this coming Wednesday. :-) No big promises, since I may or may not be seeing a friend that day. Thank you for the reviews and other support you offer.

Anyway. **Ifridi bekar** is Khuzdul for "Ready weapons." _Mae govannen_ is Sindarin for "Well met" or "Welcome."

Well, Bilbo and Bella have fulfilled their dreams of not only adventuring to Rivendell but also meeting Lord Elrond. And Fili was the one to ensure it actually happened. Of course, elves and dwarves both are stubborn in their own ways with their own tricks for sniping at each other. We'll be seeing how things go at dinner in the next chapter. Any theories as to how that dinner will go?

Anything about this chapter that stood out to you? Something you loved? Something you hated? Anything that made you smile like crazy? I'd love to hear about it. The Company will be in Rivendell for a few chapters. Any guesses as to what they'll see or who they'll meet here? Hoping to hear from you soon. :-)


	17. First Dinner in Rivendell

**Quick Note**: If you haven't read chapter sixteen: **Arriving in the Elvish City**, please quickly hop back to read it. This is the extra chapter I promised concerning getting some extra reviews. A huge thank you to those who reviewed. And please enjoy this early chapter.

* * *

It was hardly an hour after their arrival that Bella found herself seated on a balcony dining room surrounded by the dwarves. Yet it seemed that she and Bilbo were among the few who appreciated elvish hospitality. Based on her experience, she thought that dwarves would never say no to any food. But apparently they hated anything that was green.

To his credit, Fili was being mature about it and eating the salad and fruits with only a slight grimace. "Would be a little better if there was even a few tidbits of meat," he quietly commented.

That tended to be the complaint rippling among the two low tables the dwarves and hobbits occupied, the lack of meat. But it seemed as though no one was willing to make a scene about it.

They also had their opinions on the dinner music. While Bella found it to be soothing and relaxing, the dwarves detested it.

She caught sight of Kili winking at a harp player, an elf maid that Bella guessed was young in elven years. She lightly elbowed him. "You don't go around winking at every girl that catches your fancy," she scolded quietly. "You're sure to leave a trail of broken hearts that way."

Kili turned to her in amusement. "You mean that you'd have fallen for me if Fili hadn't asked for your courtship?"

"Hmm," she mused, with joking consideration. "Depends on if you would have been able to stand my brother's wrath."

On cue, Bilbo leveled a scowl on the young dwarf.

Kili jumped, shifting nervously before turning a wounded puppy look on her.

Bella chuckled. "Paid in full," she said. "You walked into that one."

Kili chuckled in return. "Funny," he said. Then he gave her a genuine smile. "But it's good to know I'm in your favor again."

She smiled. She wasn't about to admit just yet that she was seriously believing that she had made her final decision. She wanted to wait a couple days just to be sure it wasn't based on the emotion of the moment. "Though seriously," she said in a whisper. "Are you interested in elvish maids or are you just being a charmer?"

Kili shifted a bit before whispering, "Promise to keep a secret?"

She nodded, curious if he was being serious or meaning this to be a joke.

The young dwarf glanced around. "I'm not entirely sure yet," he admitted quietly. "I mean, I'm not interested in any of the dwarf girls back home, and now that I've seen them, I can't deny that elf maids are lovely. But I honestly don't know if I will end up discovering my One among them. Though you have to admit," he added with a shrug, "if my brother's One can be a hobbit lass from the Shire, it may be possible for a dwarf's One to be an elf."

Bella slightly nodded with a smile. "Just be certain that you are completely sure that she is your One before saying anything to your uncle. I doubt that I'll be able to change his prejudices that much."

Kili smiled before turning back to his own food.

Bella then noticed Bilbo looking down to his lap.

"You got an elven blade?" Fili asked, also noticing.

Bilbo nodded. "I'm wondering if Lord Elrond may know anything about it, like he does Thorin's and Gandalf's new swords."

"I wouldn't bother, laddie," Balin said. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying?" Bilbo asked. "That my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure that it is a sword," Balin said. "More of a letter opener, really."

Bella offered her brother a smile. "I personally think that letter openers don't regularly need sheaths. We can always imagine its history." A fresh thought came to mind. "Or," she said, grinning, "it will discover its destiny in the hands of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and become known as the sword of Thorin Oakenshield's Company burglar."

Bilbo chuckled. "Perhaps," he said. "Just don't count on it."

"I'm now wishing that I had searched that troll hoard further," Fili said, turning to his brother. "It seems as though potentially three of us four will have fine elvish weapons."

Kili shrugged. "I doubt that any elven bow could fit a dwarf, no matter how fine it was. The arrows would also be all wrong even if I tried to use them with my own bow."

Bella lightly bit her lip in thought. "Excuse me a moment," she said. She got up from her cushion and approached the table where Gandalf and Lord Elrond were sitting, just barely missing Thorin as he left. She stood before them, fighting back nerves. "Lord Elrond?" she ventured, causing the elven hero of legend to turn his gaze on her. "Might I ask if a favor could be made?"

"Certainly, Miss Baggins," Lord Elrond answered. "I'll see what I can do to fulfill it."

"You see, my brother and I have become good friends with Fili and his brother, Kili," she explained. "Three of us were able to find fine elven knives, or hobbit-sized swords, among the troll plunder, but to our knowledge there was no bow and arrows of similar make suitable for a dwarf." She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you may have smiths willing and able to make Gondolin quality bow and arrows for Kili?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Is this an indication for whether or not you'll accept Master Fili's courtship?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Bella glared at him even as her cheeks warmed. "I am almost certain of my final answer, but I intend to wait a few days. And you shouldn't have just spouted such things off like that."

Lord Elrond smiled gently. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself on the matter of your relationships," he promised. "I will also see my smiths later this evening about your request. I believe that we may even have a small store of mithril to make it special for your friend."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Bella said with a curtsey. She then returned to her seat, refusing to respond to the curious looks of Bilbo or the royal brothers. However she had hardly seated herself when chaos began.

"Alright, lads," Bofur said. "There's only one thing for it."

Bella turned to see the dwarf climbing atop a stool, just before he started singing a drinking song that she'd heard a few times in both the Green Dragon and the Prancing Pony. It wouldn't have been so bad if the other dwarves hadn't started a food fight. Seeing the disturbed, bewildered, and horrified faces of their hosts, she buried her face in her hands. Oh, this was far from what she imagined any visit to Rivendell being.

As the first verse wound down, Fili touched her forearm. He gave her a knowing smile. "You and I both know there's someone who can whip things back into shape if they so wished," he said with a wink.

As the second verse started, Bella took a deep breath. Oh, yes. She knew what he meant. It just meant that she'd have to create a bit of chaos herself. But a quick look at all the dwarves and their deplorable behavior silenced any Baggins tendencies that would keep her silent. She enjoyed some good music and fun as well as any of them. But this . . . this was worse than anything she'd witnessed at the Prancing Pony, and Rivendell was no tavern.

She sent an unnoticed hard look Bofur's way as he started the third verse as she pushed herself up from the table. She pulled a dagger from her pocket and flung it into the pedestal, just between the dwarf's dancing feet.

Bofur released a most impressive yelp as he stumbled off the pedestal. He turned wide eyes from the knife to Bella. "Ah, Miss Bella," he said. "I wasn't aware it was usual for hobbits to throw knives at performers."

"Only when those performers are treating their honorable hosts with such disrespect," Bella snapped. "Lord Elrond was kind enough to give us a place to stay and feed us from his own table, after we so rudely led a pack of wargs and orcs onto his doorstep." She met the gaze of each dwarf. "Honestly there are maybe only one or two of you that I am _not_ feeling ashamed of right now. You treated Bag End with better respect."

"Well," Dwalin started.

She glared at him. "I'm still miffed about my stolen meal, Master Dwalin. Not enough to hold a grudge, but still miffed, so unless it is to apologize for your abhorrent behavior, don't say anything until I am finished."

Turning to the rest she continued, "I have had enough of this behavior. I've never seen such wretchedness even at the Prancing Pony in Bree, and I have seen plenty of bad manners there."

"Maybe they were holding back cause you're a lady," Nori suggested.

"If that was the case, I _know_ that you lot have enough manners to extend that same courtesy not only to me, but also our hostesses who were doing their best to make us comfortable," Bella replied. "Now, I would very much like you all to apologize to our host, the Lord of Rivendell, and behave like the proper dwarven gentlemen I know you to be instead of uncultured beasts."

She briefly turned to Lord Elrond with a slight bow of the head. "My apologies in adding to the disturbance of the meal, my Lord," she said. "But there is only so much a gentlewoman of the Shire can tolerate."

"Gentlewoman indeed," Bofur muttered, grasping her dagger. He attempted to pull it out, but half-fell when he couldn't. He tried again and still couldn't. He half-growled, "No gentlewoman could do this."

"What about a hobbit ranger?" Fili asked, casually walking over and plucking the knife out. "All about the angle and force needed. You're fortunate that you didn't fall down and hurt yourself." He then turned and bowed to Lord Elrond. "On behalf of my uncle's Company, since they have apparently lost their tongues, I apologize for our unseemly behavior."

"I, as well, Lord Elrond," Kili said.

Gradually, each dwarf uttered their apologies, some more reluctant than others.

"Your apologies are appreciated," Lord Elrond said with a deep nod. "Though I feel that I also owe you an apology. It has been so long since I hosted dwarves I forgot their inclination toward meat and livelier music. I will ask the kitchens to prepare some more suitable food."

"And the music?" Gandalf prompted.

"Maybe some of my guests would like to share some musical pieces so that the musicians can have some ideas of what to play," the elven lord suggested.

"I believe I know the perfect piece to start," Fili said. He went to a pack near the entrance, withdrawing his violin. "I knew I should keep this with me this evening."

"What are you going to play?" Kili asked, joining him in collecting his own violin.

"Perhaps the latest chapter in The Lost Maiden of the Shire," Fili answered.

"I've never heard of any such legend," Lord Elrond mused.

"Well, then, Master Bilbo can fill you in as the maiden lends her voice," Fili said. As the rest of the dwarves settled down again, and nudged the two hobbits up and out of their seats, Fili stationed himself beside the pedestal Bofur had commandeered earlier.

He drew his bow sharply across the strings, creating a sound that was discordant and dreadful, yet not wholly unpleasant as there was just enough musical quality to realize he was setting a scene.

"Do you hear that?" Bilbo asked, his narrating voice taking over. "That was the cry of the Lost Maiden of the Shire. To some, she is the greatest calamity to befall them, but to others, she is the greatest boon."

Thus set to music, composed on the spot, Bilbo related the tale Bella and he had concocted. Then, he told of their own journey which led them into the clutches of the three trolls. To the amusement of all, Kili momentarily carried the melody as Fili and Bilbo reenacted their banter that distracted the trolls until Bella's big moment. She was introduced when Kili made his violin scream much like Fili had at the start.

Bella then sang the Shire song as hauntingly as she had done during the predawn hours of that day. She took some small pleasure in seeing the awe and pity in the eyes of the elves as she made her voice as woebegone and haunting as possible. When the dwarf princes and her brother reached the climax when the sun broke forth, she proclaimed the sentence she had given the trolls, reveling in the rising, rolling notes being played.

"And then she vanished in the brilliant flash of sunlight," Bilbo said, "having completed her task of rescuing yet another company on the road. But be sure, that if ever you are in need, do not fear the Maiden's cry. Unless you are the tormentor."

All the audience clapped as the performers bowed. Well, the boys bowed, Bella curtseyed.

"Quite remarkable," Lord Elrond said.

"It was merely one of two escape plans we devised if we should find ourselves in trouble," Bilbo answered. "Well, so long as it was not the both of us."

"What would have happened if Bella was the one in trouble?" Ori asked.

"Do you lads know the anthem of the Green Dragon Inn?" Bilbo asked.

"I believe we heard it in Bree by a couple hobbits there," Kili answered.

"Alright," Bilbo said, rubbing his hands together. "Ready, Bella?"

"Whenever you are," Bella said, grinning.

Bilbo created a hollow around his mouth with his hands and proceeded to make a horrible, guttural sound like some monster.

"Oi, laddie!" Balin cried. "Are ye sure you never heard orcs and wargs before today?"

The siblings only exchanged smiles as Bella started, "What you just heard is a beast so terrible none dare utter its name, so it is known as the Unspeakable Terror."

"Oh, you can search far and wide," Bilbo ground out, rumbling through his hands like some rock monster. "You can drink the whole town dry, but you'll never find a beer so brown."

"The beast was first heard on the outskirts of Bree. Though none could honestly say it caused any trouble aside from some frights, some men sought to find and slay the beast."

"Oh, you'll never find a beer so brown."

"Unfortunately, they discovered that you must never pursue this beast for once you see it . . . you will not live for a second meeting."

"As the one we drink in our hometown."

"Time passed, and people learned to ignore the horrible cries. That is until something . . . unusual happened."

"As the one we drink in our hometown."

"A lone boy was walking on his way home from tending his family's herd when suddenly he was set upon by ruffians. The boy trembled, doubting that he'd ever make it home when he heard the beast. The ruffians stilled, even as the boy curled up as tight as he could. He trembled as he listened to the beast's strange song before the ruffians started screaming in terror and agony."

"You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon."

"The boy dared to peek out in the silence and what he saw froze his heart. A black shape against the moonlight. It wasn't a man, a hobbit, a dwarf, or an elf. Though it appeared to walk on two legs, it was hunched over as though it ran on its hands as well as its feet. Its eyes gleamed in the moonlight as it turned to the boy. Then it nodded and ran away into shadows.

"Shortly afterward, similar reports started coming in. Though the beast was still considered a danger meant to be left alone, for those who found themselves victims along some road, the roar of the beast came to be a welcome song, a song of rescue. But, whenever they heard the beast, they followed the example of the first boy, for how else could they possibly survive the tale?"

"But the only brew for the brave and true . . . Comes from the Green Dragon!" Bilbo ended with a greater roar then his first, like a beast coming in for the attack.

Another round of applause as Bilbo and Bella bowed, and Bilbo gulped down the entirety of his glass. "Another please," he said, voice raspy. He tried to clear his throat. "Always hurts afterwards."

"I'll make sure to give you a special draught that quickly eases sore throats before you leave," Lord Elrond said, as a servant poured Bilbo another glass. "Just in case you truly need to perform this feat on the road."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Bilbo said, slightly saluting him with his glass.

"How about performing those songs properly now?" Dori asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Bella said.

"Let's give our burglars time to rest their throats and catch their breath," Fili said. "We have our own jaunty tune to share." He winked at Bella.

She half-laughed as she shook her head. "You wouldn't."

"All in good fun," Fili said. "I will only say that no dishes or cutlery was harmed during the first performance of this song."

"What song?" Bilbo asked.

"Composed and performed in Bag End on the eve of our grand adventure," Fili said. "Gentlemen?" He swept his bow towards some of the dwarves, the very dwarves who had been playing the silverware all those weeks ago. As they started their rhythmic clangs, Fili led into the song saying, "All inspired when a flummoxed and distressed hobbit lass worried that we'd blunt the knives."

Of course Kili and Fili started off the singing then joined with their violins on the second verse. Bofur suddenly had his flute out, joining in just as he had that first time. Bella discovered that her assumption was right. Her brother appeared horrified.

During the musical bridge he fearfully whispered, "They didn't do any of that did they?"

"Of course they didn't," Bella answered with a smile. "Though they did manage to wash and dry all our silverware and Mother's East Farthing crockery in record time without so much as a crack or chip in any of them."

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the entire company cried.

Bella and Bilbo led in the applause for this performance.

The dwarves performed a few more songs before they finally convinced Bella and Bilbo to join in once again. Fili claimed Bella as a dance partner for "The Green Dragon," though it took some convincing before she agreed to dance so freely before their elvish hosts. Then as a transition to settle everyone down again as the fresh dishes were set out, Bella and Bilbo sang "All Shall Fade" accompanied by Fili, Kili, and Bofur.

As they all sat down again and began eating the new food with gusto, Bella smiled at her brother. Once again, even though the dwarves started off horribly, they managed to make the evening a bit more enjoyable. Now, she relaxed with her new friends as the musicians started playing the ballads of heroes and various festival songs.

"_Strange traveling companions, indeed, old friend_," Lord Elrond commented to Gandalf.

Gandalf met Bella's eyes with a smile. "_They certainly keep things interesting_."

* * *

**Author's Note**: When I saw the extended scene where Bofur led the dwarves into a food fight before the generous elves, I knew that Bella had to do something to fix things. Thus, this followed.

I think that it was about this time in my writing that it really hit me: the Baggins siblings and the royal brothers had become their own tight-knit group within the Company. That realization prompted the idea of Kili potentially getting his own elvish weapons. We'll see what happens on that front.

So what did you think of Bilbo and Bella's alternate plan for getting out of trouble? "The Green Dragon" (to my current knowledge) is from _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_ film. I don't know yet if it is from the books or not, since I am only barely getting to the halfway point in _The Two Towers_ (but I'm getting closer to finishing, I am).

Any thoughts on this chapter? Anything you particularly liked? Anything that made you laugh? Are there any theories for the next few Rivendell chapters? One person shared a theory/hope of what was to come. Are there any others? See you all Monday. :-)


	18. Next Steps

"Bella?"

She turned from where she stood on the balcony. "Good morning, Fili," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very, thank you," Fili answered. "I wanted to return these to you. I made sure that they were properly cleaned up."

Bella accepted the bundle and opened it. The knives she had left in the warg yesterday. She shuddered at the memory, but held her ground. "Thank you. I wasn't much of a ranger yesterday."

"No," Fili said. "You were a hobbit ranger." He paused. "You didn't want any words yesterday so I held my tongue, but I want you to know that I consider you one of the strongest women I know. You are my Gornil, my valiant one. You are amazing, the bravest, and most remarkable hobbit in all of history. You quite possibly saved our lives."

She ducked her head, blushing. "I don't deserve half the praise. I reacted horribly afterward."

"You want to know what I did after my first kill?" Fili asked.

"What?"

"I threw up and wept like a baby. You reacted a hundred times better in comparison."

Bella smiled a bit. "Thank you, Fili." She bashfully looked up as she slowly started to take his words to heart. "I really appreciate it."

Fili shifted, opening and closing his mouth before asking, "Have you figured out your final decision?"

"I believe I have," she answered. "I just want to be sure that I have made the right decision and not just made a decision based on a wave of emotion."

"Very well," Fili said. "I can wait a little longer."

As he left, Bella gazed down at her knives. Yes, she was almost certain of her decision now. For the first time in her life, she believed she had fallen completely in love.

* * *

Fili made his way to the elven forge. Since he'd had nearly an entire day with his brother's words running through his mind, he figured he should do this properly . . . even if she did say no.

In the doorway he paused, knowing that it could be dangerous to enter any unknown forge uninvited. "Excuse me?" he asked.

One of the elves turned to him. "What may I do for you, Master Dwarf?"

He brought out the Gondolin knives he wished to give Bella. "I want to make sure that these are in the best condition possible, and," he swallowed, hiding away his anxiousness, "I would like to help in anyway I could."

The elf studied him a moment. "May I ask the reason for such a request?"

Fili took a deep breath. "It is a custom among my people to forge a present for the one we wish to court. My One appreciates all things pertaining to your people and is skilled in the wielding of knives. I found these, and two others similar, among a troll hoard. I knew that even if I hadn't forged them, they are perfect for her."

"And you wish to aid in any improvements needed so that you have at least worked on them," the elf said.

Fili nodded.

"I am Barathon," the elf said. "What is your name?"

Fili smiled. "Fili_ I eneth nin_."

Barathon blinked before he smiled in a silent chuckle. "Your One is teaching you Sindarin."

"As I am teaching her Khuzdul," he confirmed.

"Allow me to see these blades," Barathon said.

Fili handed them over. He watched as the elven smith withdrew them from their holdings, studied each blade with a practiced eye, tested the edges with a careful finger.

"A very light sharpening," Barathon said after a few minutes. "The work of a day at most. However," he focused on Fili, "if you wish to make these and your other two a true set, a couple more days of work and we can make an etching on each blade."

Fili considered it. "I may ask her before a final decision," he said.

Barathon nodded. "There is no need to rush things," he agreed. "Now, let's see to ensuring that these blades possess the fine edge they were meant to hold."

Though Fili had spent the past several decades working in forges alongside his uncle and brother, he followed the instructions of the elven smith. They were working with ancient elvish blades, Fili didn't want to risk ruining them because he acted foolishly.

* * *

"If you were to name any of your blades, what would you name them?" Fili asked.

Bella looked up at him, her brows lightly furrowed in confusion. "I suppose it would depend on the blade."

"What if they were elvish?"

"Does this have to do with your 'courtship' present?" she asked.

Fili shifted on the bench they were sharing. "Maybe, maybe not."

Bella gazed out over the beautiful landscape of trees. "I suppose I would pick names that are related to your own," she answered finally. "Like Dwalin named his axes Grasper and Keeper, I would want names similar to and related to each other."

Fili smiled as a thought entered his mind. "So, possibly our pet names for each other," he suggested.

Bella returned his smile. "I wouldn't mind that, Fangon-nen," she said.

Fili quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever you call me, you are now claiming me as your own."

"I am," she said, "because I intend to officially accept your courtship whenever you offer those knives again."

"Just making a few adjustments while I have opportunity," he said. "So, if I were to use our pet names, I would like to know what you've been calling me."

She gave him an impish smile. "Bearded one, or dwarf," she answered. "But now, you're _my_ dwarf."

Fili blinked down at her before smiling. "You are the only one I'll ever allow to get away with that."

"And what about my name?" she asked.

"My love," he answered. "For no matter what, you are my One and only."

* * *

"I'll prepare the etching for the Khuzdul words," Fili said.

"While I prepare the etching for the Sindarin words," Barathon said.

For the next few hours Fili carefully fashioned the runes for "Amralime" and "Khuzde." He could almost laugh that his One had managed to make such a common word mean so much more.

"There, Master Fili," Barathon said. He showed Fili the two blades he had prepared. "Melethen" and "Fangon-nen."

Fili smiled broadly as he looked between their shared work. It was happening. It was truly happening.

"Are you ready for the final step?" Barathon asked.

Fili nodded. "Yes."

As the sunset painted the world in warm gold and rose, Fili polished the four blades one final time. Amralime and Melethen were Bella's blades while Khuzde and Fangon-nen were his own. With a smile, he recalled Barathon's good-humored laughter as he explained how he had chosen the names for the blades.

Honestly between the hospitality of Lord Elrond and this new acquaintance with Barathon, Fili could start to believe that he could one day consider an alliance between dwarves and elves once again.

* * *

Fili entered the Company's common room that Lord Elrond had given them. He quickly found who he was seeking. "Bellarosa Baggins."

Bella turned from where she was talking with Gandalf and Bilbo. Her mouth fell open before her hands flew up to cover it, her eyes widening in surprise and awe.

Fili smiled, feeling his new knives slapping against his thighs as he carefully held the knives intended for her in his hands. He pointedly ignored everyone else in the room as he knelt before her. "Will you accept these as both a token and promise of our courtship, a hope of our future union?" He extended his gift to her, waiting.

She slowly stepped forward, tears welling in her eyes despite the smile on her lips. She slowly picked up Melethen and withdrew it just enough to spy the inscription. Her smile widened as love poured from her eyes to him. "Yes," she said. "I accept your courtship, Fili Son of Dis."

"Finally!" Bofur yelled. "About time you made things official with all your doe eyes."

"Bofur!" Kili shouted. "You ruined their moment!"

"What are you talking about?"

Fili pointedly tuned them out as he gazed into his One's eyes. They were a rich, earthy brown, always there to ground him even when he wished to float to the highest reaches of the sky. He reached a hand up, gently brushing her bottom lip with his thumb, silently asking permission.

Bella smiled before leaning forward and initiating the kiss herself. And it was everything he had hoped it would be.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And they are now officially courting. Hope you enjoyed what led up to it and that you will enjoy what is to come for them.

Special shoutout to **GoodShipSherlollipop** who guessed that the courtship would officially start in Rivendell.

Language things: _Gornil_ = Valiant One; _i eneth nin_ = my name is/is my name; _fangon-en_ = my bearded one/dwarf; _mellethen_ = my love; **Khuzde** = my dwarf; **Amralime** = my love.

Now, while I enjoy occasionally watching sword forging from YouTube, such as Man at Arms, some details are still scattered. So if one of my readers actually knows about forging, etching, and sharpening swords and sees that I got something wrong, my sincere apologies. (Oh, Man at Arms/Man at Arms: Reforged has done some cool replica work of some favorite Lord of the Rings/Hobbit weapons if you want to check them out.)

So, what did you think? One of my shorter chapters I think, but this special development deserved a chapter solely reserved for it. Apologies if the first kiss wasn't covered near enough, but Fili and Bella refused to share details. (It may even be that I've never been kissed romantically (family kisses, yes; anyone outside family, no), so I didn't really have a point of reference. I was also getting to the end of NaNoWriMo at this point and didn't want to tax my brain if something was refusing to come.)

Well, about two or three more chapters for Rivendell. Any theories or wishes of what Bella, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili may see? Any one you hope that they'll meet? While the story isn't currently subject to change at the moment, I'd like to at least hear your thoughts. Who knows? Maybe I'll add a bit to a companion "Extended Edition" if you suggest something that inspires the Muse. I already have something like that planned because there is a scene or two that I considered including but I just couldn't make my brain work properly for this story. Anyway, I'll finish rambling so that you can start favoriting, following, or reviewing. (Pretty please. :-D)


	19. Rivendell Foreshadowing

Rivendell was perfect. It was more than anything Bella had ever dreamed or imagined. It was only made better by the fact she had found and accepted someone who loved her for who she was and wished to spend the rest of his life with her. Alright, so some could argue that they were in their early courtship, who knew if they would make it all the way to engagement? Not to mention making it to the marriage alter?

Yet, Fili always spoke with such confidence that they were meant for each other. And Bella couldn't deny that he was the first suitor who accepted her for who she was, not determined to force her into a mold.

After their courtship became official they wandered Rivendell together, usually accompanied by Bilbo or Kili acting as chaperone. But all three or four of them tended to have their attention drawn to the wonders surrounding them instead of their companions.

* * *

"What's that?" Bella wondered aloud as she, Fili, and Bilbo walked an open corridor.

A statue, whether man or woman was difficult to tell, for it was draped with a great, flowing cloak with braided hair. It held a shield in its hands and on the shield was draped a true cloth of silvery-blue silk. She hurried forward and stretched upward on tiptoe, trying to see what could be displayed on the cloth. But there was a dip in the shield, thus hiding its secret. "Oh!" She grabbed onto Fili's hands round her waist. "Would still appreciate a warning."

He merely chuckled as he held her steady. "Can you see now?"

"It's a shattered sword, about six pieces. Four small bits, the long tip, and a length of blade still attached to the hilt," she answered.

Fili set her down again. "Strange that they would keep a broken sword," he said.

"Or maybe not so strange," Bilbo murmured. "Bella, does this mural remind you of anything? One of the stories Gandalf told us perhaps?"

A soldier lay helpless on the ground as he held the remains of a shattered sword above him, a meager defense against the black, iron monster that was bearing down on him. A line of gold seemed to glow on the monster's sword hand.

"The Final Battle of the Last Alliance that brought about the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron," she breathed. "Isildur's final desperate act, the act that both saved and possibly doomed all of Middle Earth."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"Gandalf told us how even though Isildur defeated Sauron, he failed to destroy Sauron's ring, the Great Ring of Power," Bilbo answered. "The Ring went missing after Isildur's death. No one knows where it is now."

"Gandalf fears that if it is ever found, it will lead to the resurrection of Sauron, leading to another war," Bella said. "And unless someone is willing to destroy the Ring, Sauron will eventually be reunited with that Ring and will use it to destroy all of Middle Earth."

"When and how did you manage to convince Gandalf to share such a frightful tale?" Fili asked.

"We were in our early tweens," Bilbo answered. "We asked for a new secret of Rivendell upon the capture of a certain hat."

"We don't have to worry," Bella said. "The Ring has been missing for centuries if not millennia and is sure to remain so for many more. Gandalf was certain of it when he told us the story."

* * *

"Master Gandalf," Fili called softly.

The wizard turned. "Ah, good evening, Master Fili. What darkens your face?"

"We found the shards of Isildur's sword before the mural depicting the deciding moment in that long ago battle," Fili answered. He shuffled awkwardly. Part of him argued that he should trust the hobbits more, especially since he was courting one of them, but another part just wouldn't release the fear the tale had brought. "Bilbo and Bella told me what you told them about the Ring. They seemed confidant that any potential battle will happen beyond our lifetimes, that you were sure of it when you told them.

"If I am being irrational in this fear, just tell me. Are you as certain about the Ring being lost and Sauron being momentarily defeated as you were when you first told them this story?"

Gandalf closed his eyes as he drew a deep breath. He held it a moment before releasing it as he again opened his eyes. "You must not tell them this unless you deem it absolutely necessary," he said. "Though they are of age, as hobbits they are still innocent to several aspects of the world, especially of the black fear that Sauron can bring." He sighed again. "What Radagast shared with me, before the warg attack, causes me to wonder if perhaps Sauron is gaining strength in the fortress of Dol Guldur on the edge of the Woodland Realm."

"So the Ring may have been found?" Fili asked.

"I know not, only that Sauron does not have it," Gandalf answered. "You can imagine that we would know if he did."

Fili nodded, suppressing a shudder. "What can we expect if the Ring is found?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but know this, Master Fili." Gandalf gripped his shoulder, forcing him to meet the wizard's grey-blue eyes. "If ever you find it, do not listen to it. Do not heed its call."

Fili's mouth dropped open. "The Ring speaks?"

"The power of Sauron speaks," the wizard said. "The Ring will wish to return to its Master, it will do what it must to get to him. It will use you. Do not trust its words or promises, no matter how enticing or persuading they are. If you ever find it, do not put it on. Men fell because of it. I fear dwarves will be just as susceptible if not more so."

Fili bristled. "Is not the line of Durin stronger than the race of men?"

"And there is the reason your kind could stumble," Gandalf proclaimed. "The stubbornness, the pride of your race could become your downfall if you dared to claim the ring as your own."

Fili breathed deeply and slowly to calm his racing heart. "Then what must I do if I ever find it?"

Gandalf relaxed, a small smile crossing his face in some small relief. "If I am not immediately there, seal it away, hide it away, and send for me. If I cannot tell by sight if it is indeed the One Ring, I may very well insist that you keep it hidden and safe while I go and find any clear evidence that would mark it as the Ring of Power. However, if I find that it has already taken hold of you . . ."

"What Gandalf?" Fili asked. Fear spiked through him as he considered the possibility. If the Ring took hold of him, he could be considered an enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. "Would you kill me for the Ring? In order to make sure Sauron wouldn't gain it?"

"No, I would not," Gandalf said. "I would hate to bring more sorrow to Bilbo and Bella by doing that. What gave me pause was a debate within myself if I dared trust myself to hold the Ring in my possession for more than a moment. With the power and the allure it potentially possesses, I'd dare not. So, it may be that I would have you travel with me and the two of us search for answers together, for I currently know of no race of Middle Earth that can resist its call."

Fili drew a deep breath and then released it. "Do you know of any power that can withstand this form of darkness?"

"I'm not sure," Gandalf admitted. "Though I have suspicions of two likely weapons: love for the people surrounding you and hope that evil will be defeated, no matter how dark the night."

Fili nodded. "I shall remember these words, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded back before sighing. "I never wished to place more of a burden on your young shoulders. This quest is more than enough. But perhaps," he half-smiled, "this may yet prove to turn the tide in our favor when the time comes.

"But for now." He smiled warmly. "Go, spend time with your family and your One. Love, live, and be joyous, for though war may loom within our lifetime, I doubt that it will fall upon us here."

Fili smiled despite the darkness he had learned of. "Thank you, Gandalf." He then did as the wizard suggested, making and allowing himself to forget about the concerns of wizards while they were yet nothing more than worries. For surely, there was no fear of them finding a Ring that had been lost by a human king for centuries.

* * *

Bella breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp evening air. Bilbo stood only a few feet away, hands behind his head, looking more content than he had in decades. It was one of the now rare moments where it was just the two of them enjoying the beauty of Rivendell. They had spent the vast majority of the afternoon wandering the numerous walkways and terraces.

"I believe I'd like to retire here," Bilbo said. "When I have reached a ripe old age and we've passed Bag End down to the next generation, this is where I will come to live out my golden years."

Bella hummed a little. "I couldn't imagine a better place," she agreed. "Although, I may end up having to ask Fili's opinion on the matter."

Bilbo chuckled. "You may be able to convince him to at least spend a season here annually. He and Kili seem a little more open to elves thanks to you."

"We'll see," she said. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment more, before Bella felt someone's eyes on them. She turned, just in time to see a bit of robe and dark hair whirl behind the cover of an arching pillar. Seeing that her brother hadn't noticed, she silently stepped over to investigate.

She peered round the other side of the pillar from where she had seen the evidence of the peeper. She quirked a smile when she saw the person in question looking back around the other side. From what she could immediately tell, the "spy" was a young male, possibly of the race of men since he didn't appear to possess the lithe elven build.

"You find hobbits fascinating?" she asked quietly.

He jumped, spinning round to face her on near silent feet. Pale grey eyes stared at her in shock as his mouth was open in a silent cry. His young face was framed by waves of dark brown hair that brushed his shoulders. He was indeed from the race of men despite the elvish robes he wore. "My apologies," he said quietly. "I never meant to intrude. I-I just never seen people from the Shire before, or dwarves for that matter."

"It's alright," Bella said with a smile. "Though you could have just come and introduced yourself without spying."

"Well, um, I might have been told not to meet with you or your companions," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," she said. "Your secret's safe with me. Bella Baggins at your service."

"Estel, Ward of Elrond at yours," he replied.

"Might I ask how you came to live in Rivendell?" Bella asked. "I was aware that Lord Elrond had two sons and a daughter, but I didn't hear word about you."

"It may be because my mother and I came when our lives were in danger," Estel answered. "I was only a couple years old at the time. Elrond is rather protective of me, especially concerning visitors passing through Imraldis."

"Ah," Bella said with a nod. "I can understand why he wouldn't mention a ward under his protection to thirteen dwarves and two hobbits who happened to be the intended quarry of a warg and orc pack."

"You were chased by orcs?" Estel asked, eyes sparking in wondered excitement.

"Not the most pleasant experience," Bella said. She shivered. She'd rather not recall the details of her first kill. "I really wouldn't wish it on anyone. Well," she amended, "there may be one or two I may wish it on if I was feeling especially disturbed by them and their bothersome airs."

"I overheard a couple of the dwarves talking about one of their hobbits killing a warg," Estel said. "Was that you?"

She sighed. "Yes, that was me. But I am still unnerved by the thought of it since it is my first known kill."

"'Known kill'?" Estel asked.

"I regularly take trips into Bree," she answered. "A few times either in town or on the road, I need to defend myself. I only wound my attackers, since it never sat right with me actually killing someone. But over the day or two after our arrival here, I had to admit to myself that some of the wounds I had given had the potential of being fatal, even if the victims didn't fall dead at my feet."

"So you don't consider your kill of the warg as a victory?" Estel asked.

"Not today," she answered. "Maybe one day I will, but the shock of seeing the orc's horrid eyes staring at me is still too fresh."

"Do you have any tales you can tell me about?"

She smiled a bit. "I have a few tales. Most humorous, a couple adventurous."

So for the remaining time Estel felt safe to stay, Bella shared bits and pieces of her journey to Rivendell. It wasn't until the young man slipped away into the halls of Imraldis that Bilbo stepped up to her elbow.

"You should tell stories more often," Bilbo said.

She laughed. "No, you're the storyteller of the two of us. I don't have that same flair that you have. We didn't disturb you did we?"

He shook his head. "I just didn't want the lad to consider himself in more trouble for talking to both of us within the same hour."

"Why do you think Lord Elrond has kept him secret from us and the Company?"

Bilbo shrugged. "Without knowing any of his family history, it is hard to say. Maybe the orcs occasionally try to reach the lad?"

Bella softly shook her head. "I suppose we'll never know."

* * *

"Mistress Baggins."

Bella turned to see Elrond standing behind her. "Good afternoon, my Lord," she said.

Elrond smiled. "Here is the present you commissioned for your friend." He held out a fine leather quiver tooled with simple vines and inlaid with pure white silver. At least two dozen arrows with brown fletchings rested alongside an unstrung bow. The bow was intricately carved with thin veins of the same silver as the quiver and tipped with silver caps.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"And your archer will find them to be of the finest quality," Elrond said. "There are very few elven bows that are better."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," she said.

"You are welcome," he said. "I shall see you later this evening with your companions."

Bella nodded, remembering that tonight they would be showing their host the map of the Lonely Mountain. She carefully carried her gift to the Company's common area. As had become the norm when not surrounded by their hosts, they were having a raucous time.

"Bella!" Bofur called. "I didn't realize that you were one for archery."

"These fine pieces aren't for me," she said. "They're for a good friend." She finally caught sight of Kili, sitting with Fili and Bilbo. She scurried forward, grinning excitedly. "Kili," she said.

Kili turned, smiling mischievously, only for his expression to drop in amazement at what she held.

Bella held her present out to him. "I felt that I couldn't allow you to be left out from among the four of us," she said. "I asked that Gondolin quality bow and arrows be made for you."

Kili slowly stood and took the quiver and its contents in reverent awe. He withdrew the bow, his eyes running the whole dwarven length of it. "Fili," he murmured.

Fili immediately stepped forward, taking and holding the quiver with great care.

The archer then strung the bow and drew the string back in a practice draw. His awe only grew. "There is power in this piece," he murmured. He ran a finger over the silver veins. "Mithril," he whispered. He let out a breathless, delighted laugh. "Fili, isn't this . . . ?"

"It's magnificent, brother," Fili said, smiling broadly. "You may even wish to have a closer look at a few of these arrows. Though I may suggest you sit down lest you fall."

Kili instantly returned to his seat as his brother returned the quiver to him. He withdrew a couple of the arrows. "Mithril heads," he breathed, "strengthened by mithril cores. I'd dare say these pieces are a touch finer than Gondolin craft, unless the elves of the First Age used mithril as well." He tore his eyes away from his gift to Bella. "Thank you," he breathed. "I have no idea how you managed, but thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "I just wanted to be sure that one of my potential new family members wasn't left out."

Kili's awe widened into a grin. "Display arms," he said.

Bella unsheathed her two elvish blades as her brother and suitor did the same. The four sets of elvish weapons gleamed in the late afternoon sun, each beautiful in their smooth, flowing forms, even as they were deadly in their beauty.

"What's this all about?"

Bella and the rest turned to see that Thorin had just entered.

"Uncle," Kili cried. "Bella commissioned this for me." He rushed forward like a child eager to show his father some new toy. "Aren't they magnificent?"

Thorin ran a careful, trained hand over the weapon, assessing it much as Kili had, but he kept his own face a mask. "Aye," he said. "For elvish work it is very fine indeed." He then turned to Bella. "Are you certain you are unfamiliar with dwarven customs?"

Bella gave him a quizzical look. "I only asked they be made since Fili, Bilbo, and I had Gondolin quality blades and I didn't wish Kili to be left out."

"And yet you still manage to follow traditions," Thorin said, musing. He nodded to Fili. "Be sure that you don't lose this one. I doubt you'd find another like her."

As Thorin left again, Bella turned to Fili. "What dwarven custom have I stumbled into now?"

Fili grinned. "Oh, it just might be that if the dwarf maid is confident in the outcome of her courtship, she'll bestow a gift of great value to a member of her suitor's family, or even the entire family."

Bella could have sworn that even the very tips of her ears turned red. "Maybe you should all be warning me of such things before I blunder into them and risk some horrid faux pas," she half-scolded.

"You seem to be getting it right so far," Kili said with a grin.

"By some incredibly good luck," she countered.

"You know," Bilbo said, "we should probably warn them of some hobbit customs as well. Can't risk them falling on their proverbial faces."

"Alright," Fili said, as Kili rejoined them, "until you must join Uncle and Gandalf, we'll trade customs."

So Bella found herself comfortably wedged between Bilbo and Fili as the four of them shared different courtship and gift-giving customs. As the final hours before the all-important meeting passed, she couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

**Author's Note**: How did you like the foreshadowing? Some is for within this story, while others are for about seventy to eighty years in the future. ;-) And Kili got his own special elvish weapons. And more dwarven courting customs.

I had fun with this chapter if I recall. I hadn't realized that the statue in the films was actually holding a shield instead of a regular tray until I took a good look for description purposes. And then I just thought it would be so fun to include Estel. Now I took some creative liberty with his age because in the book timeline he is only ten-years-old, but with the film timeline he is supposed to be twenty and exploring the wilds as a ranger. I decided to make him fifteen for a blending of book and film.

I figured that Fili would be the sort of person who would ask Gandalf about the Ring, just to make sure that his family and future family wouldn't be in danger.

Then just a lovely ending scene that is a bit of foreshadowing in its own way.

So thoughts about this chapter? Do you know what I am foreshadowing? Anything that left you scratching your heads? Anything that you think should be cause for worry? Let me know in a comment/review. Until next week.


	20. Final Night in Rivendell

Bella followed Gandalf in a mixture of excitement and concern. They, along with Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin, were going to show Elrond the map in search of any secrets it may hold. The possibility of learning more, of discovering the secret of the hidden door, made her want to bounce on her toes. But the fact that the entire Company, Gandalf included, have been valiantly attempting to keep the purpose of their quest a secret made her worry that revealing the map will reveal their motives.

For the first time in her life, she feared elves. She feared what Lord Elrond would do if he did not approve of their quest. No thanks to Bofur, she could imagine too well why the elves would try to stop them. Yet, she did not want to believe that the elves would deny the dwarves this chance to reclaim their homeland.

Finally, they arrived in the hall where they met Lord Elrond. The elf nodded to them in greeting. "Gandalf told me that you have a map you wish to show me," he said.

Thorin bristled. "Our business is no concern of elves," he growled.

"For goodness sake, Thorin," Gandalf said exasperated, "show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people," Thorin snapped. "It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves," Gandalf said under his breath. Speaking up he said, "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

A tense moment slipped by. "Thorin," Bella said quietly, catching his attention. In limited Khuzdul she said, "**Your ire is not for the household of Elrond. It is for another realm.**"

The smallest smile twinkled in his eye as he tilted his head in acknowledgment. He withdrew the map from inside his coat and handed it to Lord Elrond.

The elven lord unfolded the map with care. "Erebor," he murmured. His eyes immediately turned to all of them, especially Thorin. "What is your interest in this map?"

"It is mainly academic," Gandalf answered.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "I especially am fond of such things. Occasionally," he added, glancing toward Bella and the dwarves, "I consider journeying there to see the land in person, but only when safety is assured."

"As you know," Gandalf said further, "such artifacts sometimes contain hidden text."

Elrond didn't necessarily look convinced as he turned to study the map in the moonlight.

Without the elf looking, Bella gave her brother a small nod. "Nice cover," she mouthed.

Bilbo smiled as he shrugged. "I try," he mouthed back.

"You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf asked.

A moment later, Lord Elrond murmured, "_Cirth Ithil_."

"Moon runes, of course," Gandalf said quietly. He turned to the four of them. "An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case it is true," Lord Elrond said, studying the map further. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." He turned back towards them.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond nodded before quickly leading them through a couple halls that led them to a cliff face under four waterfalls. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," he said, laying the map on a great quartz pedestal. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

As if waiting for those words, the clouds rolled back to reveal the crescent moon Elrond had spoken of. Bella ventured as close as she could as the moonbeams struck the crystal, granting it an ethereal glow. She lightly gasped in awe as silvery blue letters appeared. "Bilbo," she whispered.

He stepped closer. "Now that is something I have had yet to see on any map," he murmured in awe.

"And that's why you need to venture beyond your maps and into the world more often, my dear Bilbo," Gandalf said mildly with a smile.

"'Stand by the grey stone,'" Elrond translated, "'when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'"

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year," Gandalf answered. "When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin said, turning to them as Elrond stepped back. "The summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin answered.

"You honestly believe we can trek the final distance and find the entrance in time?" Bella asked. "I'm guessing that we have only about seven months at most."

"Closer to six actually," Thorin said. "If you intend to join a family of dwarves, you must learn to follow our dates."

Bella smiled indulgently. "Last I was aware, I didn't have scheduled lessons, aside from Khuzdul. Everything else is a little scattered."

"And she is learning quickly as each subject is brought up," Bilbo said. "But I'll repeat her question: Do you believe we have the time needed?"

"I believe we do," Balin answered. "We just need to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, the door can be opened."

"So this is your purpose," Lord Elrond said. "To enter the mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin demanded.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," the elven lord said, handing the map back to Thorin.

The exiled king gave their host a harsh look as he reclaimed the map.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

Elrond met the wizard's gaze. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." With that he left them.

"What does he mean, Gandalf?" Bella asked.

The wizard sighed. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself about."

"But–"

Gandalf held up his hand. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you. But for now," he sighed before giving her and Bilbo a soft smile. "There are some secrets that I wouldn't feel right revealing to you even if you managed to steal my hat and ask them. I do not wish to burden you without cause." He momentarily turned towards where Lord Elrond had left. "I suggest that you all go and get some rest. If I do not return to you by midnight, assume that you must slip away in haste before the sun rises. I'll meet you as soon as I can in the Misty Mountains." Then he strode away.

Bella turned to Bilbo, worry niggling her insides. Were they wrong to choose this quest as their first adventure?

* * *

The night was clear, the stars and waning moon shining brightly upon the elvish city. Bella perched on a bench that overlooked a beautiful expanse of scenery. She had considered visiting the Company, but she'd hardly peeked in when she realized that the vast majority, if not all of them, were doing their laundry with only their underwear currently on. So she had left them to enjoy the quiet solitude on a balcony.

She glanced back at the sound of quiet footsteps, but not before a light blanket settled about her shoulders.

"All the waterfalls give the breezes a chill," Fili said wrapping her in both the blanket and his arms.

She smiled. "Are you sure? Or are you just making an excuse so you can hold me close?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

"It most definitely would to my brother," she answered.

"And you?"

"I would like to know."

"How about a touch of both?"

Bella considered. "So long as you aren't one of the dwarves washing clothes in only your underclothes."

"Don't worry. I'm fully clothed and have fully washed earlier today," Fili answered.

"Well then, I guess this is alright. Sit beside me?"

Fili slipped round the bench to settle on her left side. He hugged her close as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So, you were with Gandalf and Uncle when they showed Lord Elrond the map."

"Ah, so you _do_ have an ulterior motive," she said. She laughed as Fili attempted to tickle her sides as he growled. After a moment as they settled again, she answered, "I was with them, as was Balin and Bilbo."

"What did you find out?" he asked.

She grinned giddily. "There were moon runes. Runes that could only be read by the light of a crescent moon on a midsummer's eve. They revealed how we will find the keyhole for the secret door." She shifted a little. "They also revealed that we only have until Durin's Day to get there and find the possible entrance."

"Hm, if we make good time, we may have a couple weeks to a couple months to search," Fili mused.

"And by good time, do you mean travel without rest?" she asked.

"No, just from sunup to sundown," he answered. "Maybe into the late evening hours if the terrain and moonlight allows."

She released a long breath. "It could very well be starting tonight," she said. "Elrond discerned our intentions. Gandalf hopes to reason with him, but he said that if he does not return to us by midnight, we should make for the Misty Mountains before daybreak. He'll meet us in the mountains as soon as he is able."

"You see now why we dwarves aren't too fond of elves," Fili commented lightly.

"I'm sure he only feels concern because of the dragon," Bella said.

Fili was about to reply when they heard Gandalf's voice across the way.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was waiting only for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Elrond asked.

Bella caught a glimpse of the two figures as they walked across a distant walkway, their voices heard only because of the clear air and a touch of wind.

Their host continued, "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?"

"What if we succeed?" Gandalf pressed. "If the dwarves take back their mountain, our defenses in the East will be strengthened."

Bella exchanged a glance with Fili. It sounded as though they were preparing for war. The flicker of worry in Fili's eyes did nothing to reassure her.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf," Elrond said gravely.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing," Gandalf persisted. "Oh, come, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten?" Elrond asked, stopping and turning to face Gandalf. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family."

Fili stiffened, anger and fear fighting for dominance in his eyes.

"His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Bella caught Fili's left hand with her own, entwining their fingers. Squeezing them in an attempt to offer reassurance.

"Gandalf," Elrond concluded as elf and wizard continued on out of sight and hearing, "these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth."

The two of them sat in stiff silence for a moment. Bella gently rubbed her thumb along the side of Fili's finger. "Fili?"

"What if Uncle isn't the only one?" Fili asked. "What if I lose my mind?"

"That sickness will have me to contend with," Bella answered, giving him a look that she hoped showed both determination and affection. "I cannot say anything about your great-grandfather or grandfather, but for you and your uncle, even Kili, we all have each other. You and Kili will be there to keep Thorin sane with your determination and love. You and Kili have each other, your uncle, Bilbo, and me. We will fight this if need be. We won't let this madness claim more victims."

Fili released a shaky breath. "How can you be sure?"

"Cause I can't believe that anything is stronger than the love between family," she said.

Finally, swimming, swirling blue eyes turned to meet her brown ones. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers, drawing and releasing deep cleansing breaths.

"We'll find a way," she said softly. "I promise. For as long as I am able, I'll fight for you."

Fili breathed a soft chuckle. "Ever my daring ranger, amralime."

"And don't you forget it, fangon-nen." Sometime thereafter, Bella allowed herself to slip into a peaceful place where worries didn't exist.

* * *

Fili gazed out over the tranquil nighttime scene, his right arm protectively wrapped around his slumbering love. He couldn't help but wonder if Gandalf was concerned about the reclaiming of Erebor and gaining another stronghold because of the possible return of Sauron. Of course, he kept his promise to Gandalf and didn't voice that worry. The tail end of Gandalf's and Elrond's discussion had been distraction enough for him and Bella.

He smiled at his One's nearly ferocious determination to stay the potential madness. At least if he or any of his family would fall, it wouldn't be from lack of loving protection.

He turned to see Bilbo approaching. He made a slight shushing sound, nodding to the hobbit's sister. Their fingers were still entwined and he didn't want to risk disturbing her.

Bilbo smiled softly with a nod. "I was coming to get you," he confessed in a whisper. "It's just passed midnight a few moments ago and Thorin wants us all to pack up." He glanced at his sister. "I'll take care of both of our packs. I'll ask Kili to keep an eye on you two."

"You've trusted us this long," Fili protested in amusement. "Do you honestly not trust the two of us even when we're asleep."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Fine, you'll be the one getting lectured by Balin, Dori, or your uncle."

"Send Kili," Fili said with a sigh.

Bilbo gave him a satisfied and amused smile. "I'll come relieve him once Bella's and my packs are ready."

"Of course," Fili said, rolling his eyes. But he smiled. He knew that Bilbo was merely looking after Bella and her honor, apparently a common trait among several if not all races. In their final moments of solitude, he placed a discreet kiss on her hair. It sounded as though they were heading out once again, at least they had a peaceful rest while it lasted.

* * *

"Bella."

Bella blinked her eyes when she heard the lilting voice. She had never heard a voice quite like that in her life.

"Bella."

She slowly pushed herself up from her bed, seeing no one in the room she had been granted upon arriving in Rivendell. Who was calling her?

"Bella. Come meet me in the pavilion."

Without further question, she rose and walked to the nearest pavilion she knew of. For a moment it seemed as though no one was there, then she saw a slender form highlighted by moonbeams. The elven woman wore an outer garment the very shade of the night sky, broken only by its silver and pearly clasp and the glowing white of the underdress. The elf's face was beautiful to look upon, the fairest of all fair things. Under the moonlight, Bella couldn't be sure if the elf's hair was gold or silver.

Bella dropped into a curtsey, almost afraid to even look upon this elf who appeared as though she was one of the Valar of ancient times.

"Peace, Bella Baggins," the lady said. "I am a mere elf, just as Lord Elrond is."

"Begging your pardon, my lady," Bella said, "but 'mere elf' should never be used in reference to you."

She softly laughed, a sweet, rich sound. "Your praise is great, young one." She then gave her a knowing smile. "It is unheard of for a hobbit maid, such as yourself, to travel with a band of rough dwarves."

"I am traveling alongside my brother, and most if not all of the dwarves are fine gentlemen." She considered. "Even if they need reminded of their manners every so often."

"You also feel yourself entwined with one of the thirteen," the elf lady said.

Bella hesitated. "He considers me to be his One, and although we've barely known each other over a month, I am starting to believe that he is mine."

"You have also made sure to include his brother as well as your own."

"I can tell that they are close, just as Bilbo and I are. It feels wrong to not include him."

"Thus why you insured he had similar weapons."

Bella started. "Pardon my rudeness, but who are you and how do you know so much?"

The great lady nodded with a smile. "I am Galadriel."

The hobbit gasped. "Lady of Lorien, Guardian of Lothlorien. My Lady, I never dared dream of meeting you. Gandalf told us of you, but he failed to truly reveal your beauty."

Galadriel softly laughed again. "I trust he spoke of more than just my beauty."

"Of course, he told us of your wisdom and foresight . . . and perhaps hindsight since you knew the happenings of the past."

"True enough."

Bella then stilled. "Why have you summoned me, Lady Galadriel?"

"To share with you images I have seen that relate to you and those you hold dear."

Bella shifted, swallowing back her nervousness. "What have you seen, Lady?"

Galadriel's voice became grave. "I have seen you and your brother cast down and thrown out. I see your love lifted up, held aloft as a prize. His brother fighting against a choking black hand. Each of these events are inevitable, you cannot prevent them from coming to pass."

Bella felt her heart sag. "We'll lose them," she murmured tears on her voice. "Just as we lost our parents."

"Not necessarily," Galadriel gently corrected. "For though those events I told you will happen no matter what, each may come to pass with vastly different outcomes based on earlier decisions. The dwarven princes may die or they may yet survive, it all depends on the choices you and those around you make."

_"Bella."_

"Huh?" Bella found herself feeling groggy and not truly present. "What's happening?"

"_Peace_, Bella," Galadriel said. "Until we meet in the waking world."

Before she could ask what the elven lady meant, she felt a gentle but firm shake of her right shoulder. She opened bleary eyes to see that she was seated on a balcony, half-curled into Fili's side on a bench.

"Bella," Bilbo called gently, his fingers deftly combed loose tendrils of hair from her face. "We have to go now."

Bella blinked at him, trying to figure out what had just happened. She was certain that she had . . . . She turned to look into Fili's face. "Was I dreaming?" she murmured.

"Of what, amralime?" he asked.

Bella turned back to Bilbo. "I dreamed I met Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien."

"What?" Bilbo gasped in awe.

"I know. It-it felt too real to be a dream," she said. "But I'm sure of it."

"You can tell us about it on the way," Kili said bringing around their packs. "Uncle is anxious to leave before the sun leaves the mountains."

Bella slowly nodded, slipping off the bench and stretching before strapping her new swords on. She grabbed her travel pack and shrugged it on. A quarter of an hour later, they were hiking along a rocky trail on foot. The dwarves had decided that it would be too dangerous and troublesome to retrieve their ponies from the stables. A part of Bella felt relieved even as she was disappointed. Bilbo had been studying their future paths, revealing that they would be going through the Misty Mountains and thus goblin territory. Although it was unlikely they'd have any run-ins with the creatures, Bella felt comforted that their sturdy, four-hoofed companions were safe from danger.

Once they were safely on their way and out of range of elvish observers, Bella recounted her vivid dream to her three closest companions. Fili and Kili didn't quite believe her that an elf could be _that_ beautiful, but they took Galadriel's words with the same seriousness that she and Bilbo did.

"I don't understand how you and Bilbo could possibly find yourselves cast out of anywhere," Kili said. "As exemplary hobbits, I'd imagine you'd be welcome everywhere."

"Things change, Kili," Fili said. "It's possible that it's not because they are hobbits or because of some failing in manners. It could be of some decision they make, or because they are associating with dwarves that cause them to be cast aside."

"Personally," Bilbo said, "I'm more concerned about what the Lady of Lothlorien saw concerning the two of you. 'Held up as a prize' would indicate that it is someone who is a deadly enemy to your people or even your family."

"But as of this moment, I can't imagine an enemy like that," Fili said. "I know that there may be some out there, but I have yet to have names or faces to associate with the idea."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I'm facing an orc," Kili said. "If that's the case, we just have to watch each other's backs whenever we come under attack."

"But it's only the outcome that we can influence," Bella reminded him. "We can't just keep what was seen from coming to pass."

"Yet that doesn't mean that we shouldn't fight against the possibility of it happening," Fili said. "If we don't then it could happen several times and we'd never know if it was the foreseen image or not."

"Too true," Bilbo agreed. "And I personally would like to get past such scenarios and know without a doubt afterwards that we won't have to face them again."

"No complaints here in that regard," Bella said. She met the eyes of her brother and two closest friends. "I know that many have suffered and lost more, but for me, losing Mama and Papa was enough. I don't want to lose any of you."

"And you won't," Fili said, wrapping a strong arm around her. "Not while I can help it."

* * *

Dawn's light was just starting to kiss the dwellings of Rivendell when Thorin spoke, "Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

Bella hardly heard Balin's affirmative as she and Bilbo turned to look back at Rivendell one last time.

Fili gave her a one-armed hug. "We'll come back one day," he said. "And then, you can receive the peaceful welcome you dreamed of, and the warm farewell you wished for."

She smiled up at him. "I trust that 'we' means that you'll be included."

"Naturally," he said. "Actually," he added in a low voice, "so long as Lord Elrond would have no objections, and it happens, I just may put Rivendell on the honeymoon locations list, alongside Ered Luin."

Her smile widened as she allowed herself to be guided on up the path. "You're already planning the honeymoon? Isn't that a little premature? Not to mention, I thought that brides had a say."

"Ah, but that is why Rivendell is one of the top two locations," Fili answered. "And, I'll confess it may sound a bit like putting the cart before the horse, but it is very rare for Ones to not wed and spend the rest of their lives together."

"So, the courtship is just a formality then?" Bella asked as they passed where Thorin was standing and waiting.

"Among dwarves who've known each other for years and years at least," Fili answered. "For those who aren't so blessed, or in the case of dwarves and hobbits, it's an opportunity to get to know each other and sort through cultural differences."

"Too true," Bella said. "So what have we discovered about our views on elves?"

"Based on new personal experience, the elves of Rivendell at least are a decent sort and I wouldn't mind coming back for a visit," Fili answered. "So, I'm willing to give other elves a chance too. Though I _will_ be more skeptical about those connected to King Thranduil."

"Fair enough. And I will at least exercise caution around the elves of the Woodland Realm," Bella said. "Can't promise more than that until the time comes."

"That can be allowed. What about courtship practices?"

So for the next few hours, they talked about what they had discovered about their cultures thus far. And in doing so, Bella felt that she was learning more about Fili. True she was still missing Rivendell all over again by lunchtime, but she was heartened by their promise to return someday . . . together.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And about here was where I won my first NaNoWriMo challenge. I had actually surprised myself by reaching the word count in roughly half the time since I started late. But I have yet to do so again. Maybe one day though. :-) Anyway, from here on out, is stuff I have written without the challenge lurking. (Unless for Part 2 or Part 3 I decide to use as future NaNo material.)

I had a good time watching the clip for this particular scene since it seemed quite magical with the waterfalls, moonlight, and giant crystal. I also had to include the conversation between Gandalf and Elrond. It plays a bit of foreshadowing on its own, or at least a forewarning.

I couldn't resist including Galadriel, not only because she appeared in the film, but considering that according to the books certain events of the White Council were happening about this same time. It was around this time for me that I saw clips from _Battle of Five Armies_, specifically regarding Fili and Kili. (I know that their fates were already set in stone in order to remain true to the book, but it was awful.) So, what better way to potentially save a couple of our favorite dwarves than to have one of the elves most well-known for her wisdom and foresight give Bella a warning. Of course . . . no guarantee that it will work or not. I can't give away spoilers. (Unless you know me that is. ;-))

Also a lovely opportunity to see Fili and Bella interacting a little more one on one. So, any thoughts? Theories? Think I got Galadriel right? Anything you especially liked or disliked about the chapter? (Ee! I just realized how dangerous a part of that question could be.) Or, just want to chat about the story. Would love to hear from you. Until next time.


	21. Wolves, Ones, and Blood

**Author's Note:** Just in case this is needed here. **WARNING:** Bella will be experiencing the curse of women. Sorry, squeamish readers, but as one fanfiction author, Laora, pointed out, it _would_ happen.

* * *

"Kili, where did our brothers go?"

The dwarf turned to see Bella standing a couple feet behind him, loose fists resting on her hips as her eyes continued to roam over the campsite.

"They went to gather firewood as soon as we were settled," he answered.

"And that was about a half-hour ago," Bella said, giving him a knowing look.

Kili brushed it off. "Fili never makes trouble."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm pretty sure you have both told me of times when both of you were to blame for one misadventure or another."

"Right," Kili admitted. "Trouble does seem to find us for the simple fact we are of the Line of Durin. Let's go." He slung his bow and quiver over his back. "Sure you won't freeze if we have to rescue them?"

"I'll have you know that I never freeze in the middle of a fight," Bella answered, following after him. "It was only because I saw the dead eyes of the orc that I received that bad shock."

"Well, then I'll just make sure that you won't see anymore dead eyes," Kili said. He smiled as their banter continued. His brother's hobbit was a feisty lady, and he liked that. Maybe he could talk her into joining in on their next prank on Uncle Thorin.

* * *

"We are dead," Bilbo said from his perch on a rough boulder.

"No, we're not," Fili countered beside him, shifting his feet a little higher from the wolves' snapping jaws. "I may be, but you're totally safe. Bella would never murder her own brother. Her suitor that once again landed her brother in the frying pan, she may very well murder."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. She loves you too much. She may give you a beating or some other form of punishment, but she wouldn't kill you." He sighed, looking beyond the wolf pack and over the evening landscape. "When do you think they'll suspect something's happened?"

"If they haven't already, I'd say about now," Fili answered. He turned up to the hobbit. "Still secure there?"

"Surprisingly yes. Dare I ask if you have had experience with this before?"

"Kili and I were chased down by a pack of wolves once, although we climbed a tree that time and not a boulder."

Bilbo and Fili had been gathering wood and having friendly conversation. That had all ended when a passing wolf pack had decided that a hobbit would make a fine meal. Bilbo most certainly _did not_ yelp when Fili scooped him up round his waist and raced the both of them over to a tall boulder that the wolves couldn't climb. And it was here that they still sat waiting to be rescued. Apparently Fili had decided to leave all his various knives and such back at camp so the both of them could be ensured of a peaceful talk. And as had happened the last time Bilbo had attempted that, trouble had appeared.

"Think maybe next time we ought to have at least one knife each to see if we can stave off trouble?" Bilbo asked, finally.

"That might be a good plan," Fili answered.

One of the wolves leapt higher than the others.

"Look out!" Bilbo cried, even as Fili raised his arm up to shield himself.

A strangled yelp broke from the wolf as an arrow pierced through its neck.

Bilbo whirled his head round to see Kili and Bella running toward them full tilt, pausing only to take aim and loose their lethal weapons on the beasts. Then Bella was among them, slicing and stabbing, never once allowing the wolves a chance to lay harm on her. This was the first time he had ever seen his sister fight and he was amazed to see how she seemed to dance around her opponents.

"I'm falling in love all over again," Fili said dreamily. "If being the occasional damsel in distress means that I get to see this, I won't complain."

Bilbo wasn't sure if he should be amused or disgusted by the young dwarf's love-struck expression. He didn't mind romances, no not at all. But this was _his sister_ that was being stared at. "If we weren't in such a precarious position I would slap that look off your face," the hobbit grumbled.

Fili had the decency to look at least a little shame-faced. "Sorry, but I never thought that someone could dance through a fight like she is right now."

Bilbo shook his head. Allowing himself to turn back to their rescuers. The both of them were just finishing off the last two of the dozen or so wolves.

Bella turned to them, breathing hard. "You two alright?"

"I'm fine," Bilbo answered. "The blond here is a little too starry-eyed."

"Hey!" Fili protested.

Bella shook her head as she started pacing among the wolves . . . retrieving her knives. "Dare I ask how you two managed to land into trouble this time?" she asked.

"These wolves wished to know what hobbit tasted like," Bilbo answered, starting to ease his way down. "They didn't realize that we come in side dishes of cold metal."

"And why didn't either of you have your knives?" Kili asked.

"'Ensuring peaceful talks,'" Fili answered. "But since that only seems to land us in trouble, we have both agreed to carry at least one weapon each in hopes of avoiding further danger."

"Although," Bilbo said, half-smiling, "I believe that Fili may be reconsidering it since he loves watching his darling melethen come in knives dancing to the rescue."

"Bilbo!" Fili cried as Bella lightly blushed.

Clearing her throat, she managed, "It would seem, Kili, that it would be safe to leave them to their firewood."

"Aye, yet it also seems a crime to let such fine pelts go to waste," the dark-haired dwarf said, running a hand through the thick fur.

Fili also turned to examine their former attackers. "I believe that some of them would be salvageable, and we are making good time. Uncle surely wouldn't protest preparing winter things for our ranger and burglar."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Fili smiled up at her. "Did you or your brother pack winter things when preparing for your adventures?"

"Um." She turned to Bilbo. "We didn't."

"We had no plans of traveling in late autumn or winter," Bilbo said.

"Well, then, we should take the best of this lot and maybe even start keeping some of the rabbit skins so that we can make sure you both will be warm," Fili said.

"Alright," Bilbo said, "Bella and I will take the wood back to camp and then ask a couple of the others to come back and help you haul the load."

"Sounds fair," Kili said. "Fili and I will sort through these to see which are best."

Bilbo led his sister back to where the wood had been abandoned. "What do you think about wearing the skin of your foe?"

"I'm not sure what I think," Bella admitted. "But no matter what I think, I best just get used to it since that will be the only way I'll actually be warm this winter."

So it was that before the sun had disappeared Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Gloin had retrieved four of the wolves. Out of the twelve these wolves were the ones with the finest and least damaged coats. Thorin, his nephews, Dwalin, Gloin, and Nori set to work skinning them, promising the hobbits that the following day they could join in on the fun as well. Bilbo could hardly wait.

* * *

Bella wrinkled her nose against a foul odor that permeated the early morning air. She sat up, sleepily looking toward the campfire to see Bifur and Bofur stirring a couple pots.

"Morning," Bofur practically chirped.

"Morning," she yawned. "What in Middle Earth is that?"

"Wolf brains. In just a couple minutes we'll mash them all up into a lovely delicacy."

Even as Bella screwed her face up in disgust, Bifur cuffed his cousin upside the head.

"You know I was just teasing, Bifur," Bofur protested, shaking his head. "It's a natural tanning solution. We'll rub it into the wolf skins to make them all nice and soft. It will take a couple rubdowns, but once we're through, you and your brother'll be able to wrap those skins round yourselves as though they were the finest elvish blankets."

"That's a high promise," Bella noted getting up from her blankets and daring to spy the mixture.

"We've done it before, and we'll do it again," Bofur said. "The other lads managed to flesh the skins before settling in for the night. Bifur and I rose early to get the brains prepared. Now, usually just one brain each is enough for wolves, but just to be extra sure, the lads harvested a few extra from the other wolves."

"Ah," Bella said, recalling the game pouches that had been carried in alongside the wolves.

"You and Bilbo will now be able to join in on the fun," Bofur continued. "Even Ori. We'll need all the hands we can use to get these skins tanned properly before we need to move on again."

"So how much do these skins need?" Bella asked.

"Well, the plan is to brain the skins this morning; let them dry until evening; brain them again, and then wrap them all up in nice, hot wet blankets for the night. So tomorrow should be the softening process, unless your One and his brother convince Thorin to allow them to do a third and fourth braining from the start."

"I do not believe it wise," Thorin said, rising from his sleeping place. "We've never done more than two before aside from spot braining tough parts. Better to be safe than to potentially ruin a fine pelt by making it too soft and potentially weak."

Bella nodded thinking she understood at least part of that. "When are we starting?"

"Directly after you have a bit of breakfast, then we'll start," Thorin answered.

Bella ate some traveler's bread and an apple before approaching where the wolf skins had been stretched and pegged to the ground.

Thorin was already there rubbing a bit of stone all over the skin. "Preparing it for the brain mash," he said. "Bofur will be bringing a pot over in a moment and you can start working it in."

"I guess this is going to be a messy bit of business," Bella said.

"Tanning usually is," the dwarf said.

The hobbit nodded. "Well, I guess I should take the necessary precautions then." She took off her traveling coat, rolling up her shirt sleeves to above her elbow, and removed her skirts so that she was covered only by her breeches and her mid-thigh tunic.

"I didn't expect to see a respectable hobbit dress down," Thorin said.

"This respectable hobbit doesn't exactly want to smell like wolf brains for weeks until we find a river to wash in," Bella returned. "So, while waiting for Bofur, I'd like to know how to prepare the skin."

* * *

Fili finally woke when the sun was leaving its earthy bed. In his defense he had been up half the night fleshing the pelts. And based on the odor that surrounded him, he had best have a bite of breakfast and help with the braining. A bit of bread and jerky later and he returned to the pelts as he rolled his sleeves up and tied his hair back.

He froze in surprise when he spied Bella working alongside Bilbo and his uncle. Of course he remembered what she looked like wearing Bilbo's clothes that first day she joined them. But those pants had reached down below her knees and were very loose. She now wore pants that barely covered her knees and even if they weren't tight, they were certainly more fitted. He was relieved that her blouse covered most of her thighs or he wasn't sure how he would have reacted. As it was, he was already feeling somewhat embarrassed.

A stern clearing throat, made him jump, looking to the deadly glare of Bilbo Baggins.

"Fili," Thorin said. "About time you got up and joined us."

Fili coughed a bit, forcing himself to refocus. "Uh, right. Sorry." He quickly moved to another pelt where Ori and Bifur were working. Catching Bella's gaze, he gave a sheepish wave and smile.

She sent him an amused set back before scooping more brain onto the pelt. Brown tendrils of her hair had escaped her braid, nearly hiding her eyes as she worked. Her strokes were firm and steady as she worked as though she had been braining pelts her whole life.

Fili sighed. It was official. He was totally lost to her. No one should look good spattered with brain innards, but somehow Bella managed to look beautiful.

"Oi, lad," Bofur said, carrying a fresh pot of brains, "are ye 'ere to brain pelts or stare at your One and Only?"

Fili glared at him before turning to help Ori and Bifur. Yet he couldn't help but feel as though at least half the Company was staring at him as he worked. What had Mahal been thinking when he decided that his One should be a Hobbit that he'd meet on the quest for Erebor?

* * *

"Would it help if you knew that Bilbo glared at everyone but Thorin today?" Bella asked. She had washed her hands and gotten her skirts back on before approaching Fili.

"What?" Fili asked.

She smiled. "I do believe he terrified poor Ori and your brother skittered away liked a whipped puppy. I doubt that even half the dwarves he glared at even glanced my way."

Fili smiled a little. "I am sorry about earlier," he said. "I shouldn't have stared. It's just so rare to see you wearing pants is all."

"Understandable," she answered. "And I think that I would be safe, with you being such a gentleman."

"It may be a struggle," Fili admitted, his cheeks reddening, "but I wouldn't wish to dishonor you in such a way."

"Good to know," she said, briefly touching her forehead to his temple. She was rewarded by his stunned face as she slipped away. A glance back revealed a dreamy expression that sent her into light giggles. It would seem that she would be needing to release her heart onto her sleeve a little more if Fili was already that lovesick.

She paused, was she that far along? Or was she not? Perhaps the difference was in their age. According to hobbits she was a middle-aged woman bordering on spinster. Fili was just barely an adult by dwarven standards. Of course he would react like a love-struck tween and she would remain level-headed. Right? Oh, how she wished there was someone that she could ask.

"Is something bothering ye, lass?" Balin asked.

Bella half-jumped before giving a short laugh. "Oh, just a lady's worries."

"I'm willing to be a listening ear," the white-haired dwarf said, patting the bit of boulder beside him.

She smiled as she accepted his offer. "I'm just thinking over how Fili and I are reacting differently to our courtship, and maybe even wondering if it can still work despite the vast differences."

"If you were doomed to failure, he wouldn't be your One, and you wouldn't be his," Balin said.

"And how does one actually know for certain that someone is their One?" she asked.

Balin gave her a careful look. "You hobbits aren't familiar with the concept, are you?"

Bella slowly shook her head. "Bilbo and I have heard stories of course, but at least for hobbits," she shrugged, "I've never heard of hobbits having a One. But that could simply be because it's something hobbits consider unnatural and so they never talk about since it would be viewed improper."

"Well, I'll confess that I'm not the one to ask for how you know about your One," Balin said. "You should ask Gloin or Bombur for that. I do know however that when a dwarf is denied their One . . ." He sighed. "It is a sad sight to behold."

Bella's heart clenched as she turned to fully face Balin. "What happened?"

"I have seen this happen only once, because it is very rare for Ones to be denied," Balin said. "But a dwarf had discovered his One among the race of Men. As you can imagine, the lass's family wasn't very approving, but the lass herself seemed very accepting of his suit.

"But before a year was out, a message was sent to the lad. The lass had married another. We dwarves never learned the whole story, if the marriage had been agreed upon by the lass or if she had been forced into it. But, it didn't matter.

"That letter was as good as a dagger to the lad's heart. He sent a letter back, asking if it was true. He was just barely hanging on as he waited for a reply, dying by inches before all eyes. Then a letter arrived. The one he had sent, unopened. He died that very night."

Bella trembled as she thought of that happening to Fili. She couldn't do that to him, and yet, wouldn't it be just as horrible or worse if she ended up living a lie?

"Talk with Bombur and Gloin," Balin said. "I'm sure that it would help you."

Bella nodded. Sweeping her gaze across the camp, she spied both of them, thankfully together. She murmured a casual farewell to Balin as she approached the only two married dwarves of the Company.

"Ah, afternoon, lass," Gloin greeted. He raised a bushy eyebrow. "What's the matter, lass? You look as though a thundercloud has broken over you."

"I need to know more about how someone knows they have found their One," she said.

Bombur nodded while exchanging a look with Gloin. "You either haven't seen the signs or you don't know how to interpret them."

"That is why I need to know." She glanced over to where she last saw Fili. "For his sake."

"I would have thought that you knew, from how you two acted around each other the first part of our journey," Gloin said. "Even yesterday, you were acting as a proper One pairing."

"And it was just yesterday evening that I noticed Fili reacting like a love-struck tween and now I'm realizing just how different in ages we are, not to mention that I am not reacting nearly as love-struck as I would imagine I should if I knew for sure that he is my One." She sighed as she flopped down cross-legged on the ground. "I asked Balin about it and he said that I should talk to you two about it."

"Hmm." Bombur tossed another chunk of meat into the pot. "My wife knew before I did."

Bella perked up. "You didn't know at the same time?"

"Nope," Bombur said. "Though I may have mistaken it for what I tended to feel for one of my favorite sweet meats. Mm-hm."

Gloin shook his head. "Despite his talking stomach, it is true that One's discover each other at different times on occasion. Happy are the couples that know in the same instant, Dis and Vili for example."

"Fili and Kili's parents?"

"Aye. I hear that they barely met eyes the first day they met in Ered Luin and the both of them knew that they were each other's One. They were nigh inseparable after that. Although, Thorin and Frerin nearly made Dis forever furious at them when the both of them put the poor lad through the gauntlet. But her brothers were convinced that not just anyone could have their little sister. She was a princess after all. It was only after Vili assured her that he was fine that she was willing to forgive her brothers."

"That was near opposite of what happened over that troll incident," Bombur noted. "Though whether that should be comforting or not, I'm not too sure."

Bella recalled another incident, nearly two weeks before the trolls that was also similar to what they had described. But had it been because she was defending Fili or because she was defending herself?

"So, how do you know that you have found your One?" Bella asked. "Especially if it isn't that instantaneous knowing that you see the stories?"

Both dwarves shrugged. "It's a bit different for everyone, I suppose," Bombur said. "As I mentioned earlier, it was as though I had found and was about to enjoy a favorite dish and yet it was . . . deeper, more profound . . . as though it had come straight from my soul instead of it being anything physical."

"For me," Gloin said, "I looked at her and knew that my heart belonged to her and no one else. It was something that would never change in a thousand years." He gave her a rare smile. "When it happens for you, you'll know beyond any shadow of doubt. Just give it time."

"Should I say anything to Fili about it?" she asked.

"Possibly if the subject comes up," Gloin answered. "But it's possible that he may already suspect it may take some time if at all since you're a hobbit. Always be honest with your One, whether you know it for yourself or not. Dishonesty is just as harmful as rejection."

"I'll remember that," Bella promised. She sighed. "At least I now know that it's not unusual to not know for certain at the same time."

"Aye," Gloin said. "They may make you think that in stories, but they fail to share the whole truth. Everyone's different, lass. Don't forget that."

Bella nodded. "Thank you." She left them, feeling a bit lighter as she viewed her blossoming relationship with Fili.

* * *

"Now, we need to work this almost like a double-handled saw," Fili said. "You and Kili will be pulling together while Bilbo and I will be pulling together on this side."

"But, when we say," Kili said, "Fili and I will be pulling to the side, while you and Bilbo pull the other way."

"So," Bella said, "Kili and I will be pulling together back and forth while I'll be helping Bilbo pull side to side."

"Precisely," Fili and Kili answered together.

"Let's do it then," Bilbo said.

That said, the four of them started working their wolf pelt over a semi-pointed boulder to soften the stiffness out of it. A pot of brain mush rewarmed from yesterday was waiting in case of any trouble spots. Then once they were through with the pelt, they would take it to a small smoking cave that would help preserve them from any moths.

Arguably the work would have become a bit dull, but they soon made a game of it. They sang songs that they could work to the rhythm of. They made up stories upon each pull of the pelt. The only time they paused was to take a short break or to re-brain a tough spot.

Now, Bella would be the first to admit that nothing exceptional happened that day, aside from the fact that all the pelts were finished in enough time that Thorin decided that they would pack up and see how far they could go before full night set in. But she felt comfort in that although Fili's eyes were as love-filled as ever, they were more like they had been shortly after Rivendell. Even if a tiny bit of her missed that love-struck expression just a bit. Yet it wouldn't be until she could confidently state her own feelings in the positive, that she felt she would feel completely comfortable seeing those eyes cast upon her.

* * *

It started with a deep-seated ache. An ache that she knew would worsen the moment she acknowledged the source. But it was either acknowledge it now, or later when it had made a wretched mess.

"Bilbo," she said, "I need the pain draught."

He blinked owlishly at her then understanding flooded his face. "Ah, a bad one this time. I was starting to suspect it was overdue."

"Shut it and give me the draught," she grumbled.

He gave her the small vial before giving an apologetic smile. "Try to take it easy today."

She snorted as she escaped behind the lone bush along with her bag. As if. Thorin would be pushing them just as hard if not harder than usual. There would sooner be a green forest in Mordor. She growled low as she was greeted by the deep, wet scarlet. She hated the monthly curse of womanhood, especially when it afflicted her like a bad stomach flu.

* * *

Arguably Fili was sometimes accused of being an oblivious idiot, but he liked to think that he was observant when it came to women. So when he noticed that a thunderhead had taken residence over his amralime's face, he figured it was best to approach with caution.

"Is something wrong, Amralime?" he asked, crouching by her sleeping place that she was still packing.

She shot him a glare. "I'm fine."

He raised a single eyebrow. "I'll ask permission to disagree. Your face is both dark and pale, something I never imagined that I'd ever see."

She growled as she roughly shoved her blankets into her pack.

Fili deftly snatched them away and rolled them for her, tying them securely. Yes, he was well aware of the burning glare that she was sending him, but he also noticed that she wasn't really making any move to stop him. Giving the roll back to her he said, "_Please, talk to me, Melethen_."

She blew out a long breath. "I'm tired, achy, and sick to my stomach because it hurts so much."

Ah. Fili could guess now. With a slight smile he shared, "When Mom feels that way, Uncle calls those her bear weeks."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, I feel like I was mauled by a bear."

Fili figured it was best not to correct the usage of the term. "Anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

She sighed, giving him a look that was _almost_ affectionate. "If I was at Bag End, I would be curled up in a blanket by the fire with some tea and a good book. That way the pain will just ease away into the background. I can't have that luxury here. I know that Thorin wants to make up for time lost over those wolf pelts. Besides, I signed up for this journey, I'll just have to tough it out." She stood, swinging her pack onto her shoulders and headed towards the start of the line up.

But Fili could see how the pain she mentioned was making her limp and move much slower than usual. Her pale face made it appear that she was about to pass out any minute.

"She's stubborn, a little too stubborn," Bilbo said beside him, adjusting his own pack.

"Is she afflicted only once every few months?" Fili asked. "Or was I just oblivious the first couple months of this quest?"

"Oh, it comes every month," Bilbo answered. "It's just very rare that it hits this hard. The other times since this quest started, she was able to survive the limited pain with about half a pain draught. This morning she took a whole vial and I doubt that did little more than take the edge off it." He sighed, shaking his head. "It goes through cycles. I suspected this rough one to be coming at some point."

"Any chance of her accepting help?" Fili asked.

"Only if it's forced upon her," Bilbo answered. He turned a wary, suspicious eye on him. "What are you thinking, Son of Dis?"

"A possible way of making the trek a little easier on her today," he answered. Hardly fifteen minutes later, everything was arranged and he put his plan into motion. Under the circumstances, Gloin was willing to carry Fili's pack in addition to his own. Kili only needed to know that Bella wasn't feeling well and he was willing to carry her pack. (No need to forever scar him with the knowledge of female maladies.)

Nori slipped Bella's pack away as smooth as one pleased, the hobbit barely being the wiser. Fili stepped into place in time for Bofur and Bifur to scoop her up onto his back. Bella cried out in surprise, but wrapped her arms round his neck on instinct to remain in place.

"Fili Son of Dis, what is going on?" she demanded, but already her voice sounded drained of any energy for anger.

"Just making sure you don't end up passing out along the trail side," Fili answered. Just in time, Oin and Gloin wrapped blankets round them so that Bella was secured without fear of falling off.

"This is embarrassing," she moaned. "I'm not a babe that needs carried."

"No," Oin said. "You are a stubborn lass that needs to be cared for even if you refuse to take care of yourself. Now, allow yourself to relax as your body is demanding. And if you need anything to help with those cramps, don't hesitate to ask. Not only am I able to help as a healer, but there are three dwarves here who deal with women and their monthly afflictions regularly. No need to be shy about it."

Bella groaned, curling up a bit. "It is impolite to speak of it in the Shire," she said in a voice Fili barely heard.

"Just among menfolk, or all-folk?" he asked.

"All except for relatives," she answered.

He bit back a light chuckle. "At least tell us if you need a pain draught or something hot to ease the pain."

It was a couple hours later that Bilbo jogged up to them. He held up a small vial. "That first draught is going to wear off soon," he said.

"Yeah, lot of good it's done so far," Bella said, claiming the vial and drinking it. A moment later. "You gave me one laced with a sleeping draught didn't you?"

"Best that you escape the pain as much as you can," Bilbo said, reclaiming the vial. "Besides, I doubt that Fili's going to let you go anywhere for now."

"I don't know whether to love you or hate you right now," Bella mumbled, her head settling into the base of Fili's neck.

Fili smiled, pressing a light kiss to the inside of her wrist, just barely catching the lingering scent of the wolf brain mixture from a couple days ago. "Rest, Amralime. All will be well."

She drew her wrist back to her, then a moment later, she truly relaxed. Her even breathing broken only by the rare whimper of pain.

Fili did his best to stay on smooth trails to avoid jostling her as much as possible. Thankfully, she managed to sleep most of the day, only truly waking once they stopped for the night, and that only long enough for a good meal.

She did however insist on retreating behind a boulder for a time. When she emerged again, she looked as miserable as a half-drowned kitten. "I am so ugly and disgusting," she mourned sitting on her bed.

Fili knew from observing his mother and uncle that it was best not to confirm or deny such claims. So he only lightly brushed some wayward tendrils from her face as he said, "Still my amralime." He touched a kiss to her temple.

Bilbo gave her another pain-sleeping draught.

She drank it then curled up on her side.

Fili nearly yelped when Bella dragged his arm around her waist.

"My hot water bottle," she mumbled. Then she was asleep once again, with an unrelenting hold on his hand.

He looked up apologetically at Bilbo, but the hobbit shrugged. "She can occasionally be possessive when she feels like this. Most likely come morning she'll be thoroughly embarrassed and be apologizing for a good half-hour for making such a scene. But I'll trust you to be a gentleman for the night and not make a further scene."

Fili nodded, before settling down behind Bella. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes, cushioning his head with his free arm. He was only vaguely aware of the blanket being draped over the both of them as he fell asleep.

* * *

Thorin released a small smile as he covered his eldest nephew and future niece-in-law with a blanket. Gloin and Dwalin had informed him that morning of what was happening, just in case a halt was needed to be called. But Fili had managed and they had all made good time.

Further into their quest and actually seeing the two interact on a day to day basis, Thorin had noticed that the hobbit didn't yet have the shining of a person who had discovered their One like Fili had. Oh, he could tell that she loved Fili, but there wasn't that adoring knowing. At least not yet. For Fili's sake, he prayed to Mahal and Eru that she would come to that knowing. Though whether before or after Erebor was retaken, he wasn't sure which was best.

Ones known to each other rarely left each other's sides, feeling lost without having their other half beside them. Yet, they were also able to tell how the other was despite the distance. Thus both a curse and a blessing. So, Thorin would just have to accept whenever Mahal and Eru felt best.

For once the dwarven king wished Gandalf was there to speak to. That wizard would know whether or not hobbits had Ones, and if the halfling would ever feel the same for his nephew as his nephew felt for her.

He truly wished with all his heart for her to experience for herself the deep devotion that sets in when a person discovers their One. It would make things so much easier for the both of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well. This was a long one. But I enjoyed the opportunity to explore dwarvish Ones/Soulmates.

Fur tanning information taken from "Tan Your Pelts With Nature's Tools" by Jim Miller from Traditional Tanners website. Most talk was about raccoons I think, but could possibly still be applied to wolves. My apologies if this is wrong. Admittedly, possibly filler so that it wasn't just a whole lot of boring walking from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. But those pelts will be put to good use, better than letting them go to waste.

For those wondering and/or with criticisms, I based poor Bella's experience on my own, well aside from the being on a quest when it happened. Sometimes I can go for months with minimal cramps that are easily taken care of by one painkiller or none. Then every so often, there will be a doozie that even the max amount of painkillers will hardly touch as though my body is punishing me for the ones where I hardly felt anything. So, yes, it would be possible for Bella to experience that monthly affliction without Fili knowing about it and then being made very aware of it. And for anyone wondering "why?" I just wanted to see how Fili would handle the situation. I think he did pretty well.

It was about this time that I realized the sort of age gap is between Fili and Bella. In actual years, Fili is about three decades older than Bella, but based on how their races develop, Fili is late teens early twenties while Bella is more middle-aged. (Maybe this is why Thorin tends to be the other half of the pair off.) However, Fili and Bella just continue to work so well together that, not to mention I was over fifty thousand words into this commitment. (And I'm rambling. Never mind me. Stopping.)

Any thoughts about any of the events? Any favorite bits? Any frustrating parts? We have one more chapter before we reach the Misty Mountains. Think things will continue peacefully? Or do you suspect that I'll toss some excitement in there? I'm not saying anything just yet. Just wanting to hear your thoughts. Hoping to hear from you.


	22. Getting to Know You

Finally, the week was through and in perfect timing they reached a stream. Thorin had called an early halt, and Bella had paused only long enough to tell Bilbo where she was going before she raced down to a place sheltered by rocks and bushes. The water was cold, perfect for washing out her wretchedly soaked and bespeckled clothes. After all the blood was washed out, she settled in for a nice refreshing bath.

She scrubbed herself until she was pink then washed her hair all the way to the roots. She crouched in the shallows, allowing herself to half-float in the stream. The first real bath since Rivendell and the only thing that would have made it better was warm water and a better assurance of privacy.

* * *

Fili wandered down to the stream. There were a few others who wished to have a proper bath, but that couldn't happen until Bella returned to camp. So, he had decided to slip down to check on her. As he got closer, he turned around and started walking backwards.

"Bella?" he called, stopping.

A pause then. "Fili Son of Dis! What do you think you're doing?"

"Checking to make sure you're alright. Don't worry, I'm not even looking your direction. Or the direction of the stream."

"Ugh. Lucky for you I am nearly finished." Her low grumbles were nearly swallowed by the flowing water. "How many more are following after you?"

"None until you are completely done," Fili answered.

"Alright, it's safe."

He turned round before whipping round again. "No, it's not."

"I am fully dressed. Of course it's safe."

"Your hair's undone."

"Wha-? But hardly more than you, Kili, or Thorin."

"But that's normal for us, even still we have portions of our hair contained. It's the equivalent of Dori or Bombur having their hair free."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"For some dwarves it's the equivalent of a marriage proposal."

A long moment and then, "Oh. I had no idea."

"I suppose it's going to be a while yet then," Fili guessed.

"Yes, but I'll start brushing it. That helps it dry sometimes." A pause then. "You know, you can come over here and sit. Some could argue that we're practically engaged anyway."

Fili took a couple deep breaths. "You honestly trust me that much?"

"Of course I do. If it bothers you, I won't make you watch me. I just figured it would be more comfortable to sit down instead of just standing. Not to mention being a little closer makes it easier to talk without half-yelling over the water and the distance."

He released a slow breath before turning and slowly walking where Bella had seated herself on a low, flat boulder. "So," he drew out, "it's not a big deal for hobbits to have their hair undone like that?"

"Hair doesn't have a lot of cultural meaning period for hobbits," Bella answered. "I should probably be surprised that I haven't stumbled over myself over something related to hair."

Fili chuckled, glancing over to her out of the corner of his eye. Honey-brown rings surrounded her head and shoulders as she tried to tame them against the wind. "Probably should have guessed since hobbit men cut their hair. Do they shave as well?"

"I'll have you know that hobbits don't grow beards. Though we do take pride in our foot hair."

Fili glanced down to her bare and semi-wooly feet. "I'll admit that I've wondered how you and your brother fare without proper boots."

A smile flavored her voice as she answered, "I don't have much knowledge of footwear, but I'd dare to say that hobbit feet are tougher than any leather sole. But I'll ask you not to try anything. Aside from the rare medical emergency, no one outside the family is allowed to touch another's feet."

"So it's not just a matter of a man touching a lady's foot, but someone outside the family in general."

"Exactly. I'm under the impression that it would be similar to dwarves doing each other's hair?"

"I'd imagine very similar. Only family members braid or otherwise style one's hair. It is seen as the most intimate of gestures outside the marriage chamber."

"I'm very fortunate to have a suitor who is willing to save me from so many cultural fumbles."

Fili turned to her, his smile faded a touch. "I couldn't help but notice that you haven't really called me your One, while I have done so many times."

Bella slowed in her brushing as she released a slow, quiet breath. "I've been meaning to tell you for about a week now, but never really had the opportunity." She bit her bottom lip. "I haven't gotten that sense of knowing like you have. It's not to say that I never will," she added quickly. "Just that it is taking longer than I would have thought."

"You . . . you haven't known?" Fili asked. His chest tightened, his heart near freezing. How–how could this–?

A warm hand touched his own. "This is no rejection," she said firmly, love infusing her words. "I just so happen to be an old spinster who is set in her ways and needs to be hit over the head to change them. I know that I love you, more than a friend and more than a brother. I love you as the one I hope to spend the rest of my life with, to have my children with if Eru would so bless us. It may be as simple as I have expected to feel a certain way when I found my One, and so I have missed all the signs. Or it could be that my head and my heart are mixed up and have yet to send me the proper message. Or," she finally drew out, "it could be a hobbit thing and we don't have Ones, which I pray is not the case for your sake."

Fili turned again to meet her gaze. She looked so beautiful, the sun shining through the wave of curls around her face. But the most gorgeous thing of all were her eyes, glowing with love and promise.

Then she eased away, brushing her damp waves and ringlets. "How did you know that I was your One?" she asked.

Fili lightly shook himself as he turned to look out over the stream. He thought back to that long ago night when they first met, even beyond to when he first heard about the mysterious hobbit ranger a few years ago. "I guess I got a hint of it when I heard about a hobbit ranger from some men in a village a group of dwarves were trading in. I hardly knew anything about hobbits at the time, only that they were a gentle people who valued peace and were a touch smaller than dwarves. But a hobbit willingly taking on ruffians? Not to mention the debates of whether it was a woman or a man dressed as a woman, it all caught my attention. Everything about it whispered, 'This is right.' Possibly why I even said anything about it to Dwalin.

"When we finally met . . . well, it took a little while for me to fully accept what my heart was telling me since for a couple hours we thought you were Bilbo. But when I finally acknowledged it, . . . I can only really describe it as this intense sensation of rightness about it all. I couldn't imagine anyone else but you filling that role in my life, even though before, I had considered a couple dwarf girls in passing." He shrugged. "As Crown Prince, future king, I'm required to marry someone. But after seeing you, whenever I look back, I feel crazy for even imagining it being anyone else."

He glanced over to see his One blushing even as her fingers were buried in the task of taming her curls into a braid. He couldn't help but feel pleased at the accomplishment. "So, what do you imagine finding your One would be like?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, uh. Give me a moment to gather my thoughts," she said, her cheeks blushing ever brighter in her fluster.

"Did I manage to render Bellarosa Baggins speechless?" he teased.

"If you don't stop it, I'll toss you into the stream no questions asked," she warned.

Fili held up his hands in surrender even as he chuckled. He had no intention of testing her limits and possibly getting wet.

After a moment she said, "Well, I suppose I always thought that if I did have a One, I'd get the sense of gaining the greatest adventure ever. The awe-inspiring, almost weak-kneed yearning, similar to when I would look to the great forests or paintings of mighty mountains." She gave an amused hum. "So I guess, I could be completely confused thanks to this quest being my first real adventure."

"Or it is meant to feel utterly different," Fili said. He turned to her again, watching her fingers weave three, thick, curling locks into a single braid. "None of us can really predict how we'll know or when we'll know." He released a half-laugh. "I guess I was so confident that we were right, I never stopped to really consider if you had similar feelings."

She lightly laughed. "I'll confess that it was a bit slow for me. You and your brother were among the first of thirteen invaders and I thought you were little more than scamps. Thankfully for you, my opinion of you improved over the evening so that I was willing to consider your suit. Then over the weeks of traveling, I found myself gradually falling in love so that once we arrived in Rivendell, I was certain in my decision to court you. I only waited a few days to ensure that it wasn't the sleepless night or flying emotions that was making the decision.

"I wanted to be certain that if need be, I could look back and recall that I hadn't made my decision during a moment of high emotion. I could look back and tell myself that I had decided to court you because I truly believed we had a future together."

Fili closed the distance between them and kissed her forehead. It may have been rash, but the fact that his amralime had thought it through, made certain of her own mind and heart, despite not having the sixth sense he'd had, made him love her even more. He smiled as her cheeks flushed red again. "At least that will be enough, even if you never receive that special knowing yourself," he said.

She smiled, a beautiful sight. "Thank you for not being disappointed."

He lightly shrugged. "I think I was for a moment, but I'm starting to get the idea, it may be better this way. My knowledge just nudged us in the right direction. This will just make it all the more precious since we have to work at it."

She ducked her head, then scowled at the end of her braid where her fingers were still tangled. "Well, my hair is done, but I didn't think to bring a hair tie with me."

"Let me help with that," he said, reaching into a pouch at his waist. He pulled out a silver bead, one of the spares he kept for his own braids. With practiced ease, he threaded the remaining strands into the bead, clasping it so that his One's braid ended in a silver cylinder.

Bella sent him an amused half-smile. "Are you sure that this won't be interpreted wrong?"

He shrugged. "As you pointed out earlier, we are practically engaged. Besides, what would seal the deal for them is if I had also done your braid, and they'll be able to tell that you were the one to braid your hair."

"Oh? I'm that bad?"

"No, it's just that I would have used more than three sections to weave it."

She slapped him. "Show off," she chided, teasingly.

"Braids have many meanings in our culture," he defended himself. "At times declaring ranks, families, and relations to families. Other times," he gave her a sly look, "they reveal the level of love and devotion, especially between engaged and married couples."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Alright, that's enough. I get the idea. Now, I'm going to collect my things and return to camp so that you baker's dozen and my brother can have your chance at getting clean. And maybe afterward, the entire company will cease to stink to high heaven."

Fili chuckled. "Well, treating furs isn't the most pleasant-smelling occupation."

"If they weren't already nicely smoked, I'd suggest laying them out to air before fashioning them into winter things."

"Hm. We may have overlooked the need of cloth to finish them. But we may get lucky and meet some traders."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And how has our luck been?"

"Fairly good?" Fili returned.

"Patchy at best," she said. Fili laughed some more as she continued, "So, are you joining me on the way back, or are you going to start bathing before the rest?"

"I'll join you," he answered. "I need to get a spare change of clothes." He helped her carry her pack, as she carried the clothes that she had washed.

Upon arriving back in camp, Fili's bead at the end of Bella's braid was noted, but very little was actually said about it. At least not until the Company minus Bella was bathing at the river. A bit of playful ribbing from Bofur and Kili. A few questions from Dori, Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin. Some brotherly protectiveness from Bilbo. Eavesdropping and random comments from the rest. Pretty much what Fili had come to expect.

Yes, things weren't exactly like he had thought they'd be when he found his One. But, much like that moment he realized who Bella was, he honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Bella looked out over the plains. She almost laughed. Apparently they had potentially met with a patch of luck. "Fili, do you think that those wagons over there could be merchants?"

Fili was by her side within a minute. "It is certainly possible. Shall we grab our brothers and find out?"

In the end, it was the foursome and Dwalin that ventured down from their camp to the small caravan. They were all big folk, camping between big town performances, but were more than happy to conduct some business.

One of the men was a weaver, currently working on good, sturdy wool for the cold months. Bella ran her fingers lightly along his selection of rich, dark colors.

"So, which colors would you and Bilbo like for your winter coats?" Fili asked.

"Hm. Bilbo, do you have a preference?" Bella asked her brother.

Bilbo chortled. "Oh, no. We are not playing that game. You always have the final say of colors. I have stopped trying to give my opinion."

Bella shot him a short glare before turning back to the colors as Kili laughed. After a moment, she tugged out a rich forest green a little further and a majestic dark blue that she was starting to consider Durin's blue. "Bilbo."

"I know, I know." Bilbo rolled his eyes even as he gave her an affectionate, indulgent smile. He stood beside the cart as Bella held the two colors up to him.

"How long have you been married?" the weaver asked.

Bella and her brother both released a sharp "Eep!"

"We're twins," Bilbo quickly said. "Not–" He shuddered.

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "I had thought that all halflings looked alike, so I didn't think anything of it."

"But," Fili stepped in, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders, "we our currently courting."

"Ah," the weaver said. "First I've ever heard of a halfling and a dwarf getting together, but everyone to their own I suppose."

"Have you made a decision, Bella?" Kili asked. He yelped when Bella jerked him closer, quickly comparing his tunic to the blue she was considering.

"Just wanted to be sure I was looking at the proper shade," she said.

The weaver chuckled. "The blue is to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I believe I'll have some of the blue and some of the green. Enough to make two hobbit-sized coats."

"Yes, madam," the weaver said. A moment later he handed her the two bundles in exchange for two gold coins.

Bella was well aware that she could have bought about the same for less in Hobbiton, but she would make sure that not so much as a scrap went to waste. The coats would have hoods. They would have gloves. If there so happened to be enough, she and Bilbo would have winter trousers.

"Would you look at that?" Kili said.

Bella pulled herself from her sewing plans to see what Kili had spied. A woman was selling various instruments, and Kili was examining a small harp.

The dark-haired dwarf turned to Fili and Dwalin. "Didn't you both say Uncle used to play the harp?"

"Aye, that he did, laddie," Dwalin answered.

"He sold his harp one winter when we had hardly any food between us," Fili said.

"Shortly after the battle of Moria?" Kili asked quietly.

Fili nodded. "It was a hard winter for everyone."

Bella eyed the harp. It was simple, yet the carvings in the wood made it elegant. "How much for it?" she asked the woman.

"One and a half silver coins," she answered. "And I make certain that every instrument is at its best before I set it out."

"I'll buy it then," Bella said, pulling out a silver coin and counting out the needed coppers.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," Fili said.

"I know, but I want to," Bella said. "Besides," she handed over the coins, "dwarvish tradition could argue that it's about time that I gave your uncle a gift."

They wandered the carts about a quarter hour more before they decided to return to their own camp. Bella could hardly contain her smile as she caught sight of her future uncle-in-law. Fili took her cloth as she carried the wooden and string instrument to its new owner.

"Thorin," she said, "I was told that you play the harp."

"A long time ago," Thorin said distractedly, not turning from a map he and Balin were looking over.

"And if your nephew's One just so happened to have a gift related to that?" she asked.

Balin looked up first. He smiled his eye twinkling smile before poking Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin looked first at Balin then turned. His jaw subtly dropped when he saw what Bella held out to him.

Bella shifted in embarrassment. "I know it may not be the quality that you are used to, but I felt that I had to at least get you something since I'd already given Kili something."

Thorin carefully took the harp, hesitated, then ran his fingers along the strings. A gentle, sweet sound floated from the strings. He smiled, one of the rare ones that actually reached his eyes. "Thank you, Mistress Baggins. I thought I'd never play one again."

"How about an evening of music, Uncle?" Kili asked, his fingers already dancing toward his pack.

"I don't see why not," Thorin replied with a humored shake of his head.

Bella was happy and somewhat relieved that Thorin was apparently in a favorable mood for a lighthearted evening. "Why not you perform the Misty Mountains song?" she asked. "Bilbo hasn't heard it yet and I think it's beautiful."

Thorin nodded. "We may even sing some other dwarvish songs neither of you have heard. We are among our own people and not among the likes of elves."

Bella mentally shook her head. It was doubtful that she'd ever truly change his opinions of elves, but at least there hadn't been any insults.

So as the sun slowly disappeared among the hills, the dwarves filled the air with their beautiful songs. Bella once again felt her heart and spirit stir as the dwarves sang the wondrous song of the Misty Mountains and beyond. Awe filled her as she heard their beautiful ballad of Durin the First. She was simply enchanted in some way by each and every song they played. It probably didn't help when Fili would purposefully catch her eye from where he was playing his violin.

Between Fili's subtle flirting and her own enchantment, she was pleased to see that Bilbo seemed to be just as enchanted as she. He would hum along and slowly rock to the slow tunes. She also observed Thorin as he played his new harp. Something seemed to settle over him as he played. She couldn't quite tell what though. Was he remembering bygone days? Was he experiencing a long-lost peace? Or perhaps he was realizing how much he missed playing? She didn't know him well enough to guess, but it was enough to know that he was happy and content.

* * *

Thorin carefully clutched his new harp to his chest as he gazed out into the predawn mists. He would never trade the past evening for anything. But . . . there were still too many more miles to go before they reached Erebor. If the instrument was of sturdier wood or some precious metal, maybe it would survive the journey. There was also the possibility that despite how fine an instrument it was, it may be sacrificed to the flame for heat and light. It had been a warning he had given his nephews as they prepared to pack their own instruments, thus leading them to pack their second best instead of the new, finer ones he had gifted them a couple years before.

He sighed, lightly running his fingers across the strings so he could feel them yet not make a sound. This harp deserved an owner that wouldn't put it in such risks. And he couldn't in good conscience risk the gift of his future niece-in-law being destroyed like that. Call him superstitious, but he always suspected that there was some truth in the tales where a courtship gift was destroyed and the courtship itself failed. They were already running high risks with Fili's One being a hobbit and their courtship starting on a quest few were willing to join. The backlash of someone returning a gift would merely be a minor bump in comparison to what could happen if the gift was destroyed.

Steeling his resolve, he walked through the slowly thinning mists to the caravan that his nephews, the hobbits, and Dwalin had visited last evening. When he reached the wagons, he wove round the carts and slowly moving men. Finding a woman near a cart painted with musical instruments, he said, "Excuse me."

The woman turned. "Yes?"

"Were you the one who sold this harp to a hobbit lass just this past evening?" he asked.

"I am. You are displeased with it?"

"No. It pleased me greatly, however my company and I are on a long journey that puts this fine instrument in danger of being doomed for kindling. So I thought it best to return it and thus gift it a better chance of survival." He forced himself to hold the harp out to her, even if his fingers were reluctant to part with it.

The woman gently cradled the surrendered instrument. "I'll get you the lady's coins in return." She stepped into her wagon for a moment before returning. She pressed a small pouch of coins into his hand, wrapping his fingers around it before holding firm. "You tell that golden-haired dwarf to not lose hold of that lass. There are few who find someone willing to buy such things for future in-laws she hardly knows."

Thorin nodded. And once he was released, he turned and made his way back to camp. As he was reentering camp, he found that Bella was also returning. "Where were you off to?" he asked.

"Taking advantage of the stream while I can," she answered. "A light clean never hurt anyone. And where were you off to this early?"

"I was saving your gift from destruction by returning it," Thorin said, holding out the small money pouch.

Bella froze, staring between the pouch and his face. "You, you didn't like it?" Tears gleamed in her eyes, nearly hiding her fear.

Thorin gently smiled. "I loved it, Bella. We're just still too early on in our quest to be sure that the harp will survive to the end." He caught her hand and pressed the pouch into her hand. "Once we are closer, or in Erebor, you can get me another. I will not play another harp unless it is gifted to me by you."

Bella's mouth dropped open a bit before she composed herself and nodded. "I'll be sure to get you another as soon as we are more assured of our victory."

Thorin gave her a final nod in momentary parting as he turned to go prepare for the day's travel.

"Thorin?"

He turned at her call.

"What should I buy your sister? I suspect that it ought to be special since it's her eldest I'm courting."

He chuckled. "I shall have to consider some possibilities myself. Though you may not have to fear about it being too extravagant. Fili's her eldest, yes, but you are not courting her dwarfling."

Bella laughed. "Ah, yes. The dreaded role of the baby of the family, no matter how old you grow to be."

"Exactly. Although, Dis grew up in that position herself. Part of why I refused to hear even a word from her about her coming along."

"But still," Bella said. "I've been able to get something special for Kili, and I've been able to discover the gift you would most appreciate. I just want hers to be equally as special."

Thorin smiled fondly. The woman was right. Bella was a special treasure. "I promise to think it over and offer you some considerations." He then turned, fully intending on locating his eldest sister's-son and passing on the woman's message.

* * *

Bella secretly gaped at the three gold pieces the pouch had held. Thankfully a note held an explanation.

"This is to ensure you can buy your future uncle-in-law a proper harp. He is a good dwarf, and if he helped raise your golden-haired suitor, don't you dare let that boy go. I can tell they are more than worth their weight in gold. The blessings of the Valar upon you and your future union."

She smiled softly as she looked over towards where Fili and Thorin were quietly talking. She fingered the silver bead at the end of her braid. No, she had no intention of letting Fili go. She didn't need some magical feeling to tell her they were meant to be. Even if she was doomed as a hobbit to never experience that mysterious sense of knowing, it would never change the fact that she loved Fili without question. And it'd take worse than a dragon to separate them as far as she was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So a bit of quiet bonding, and a bit more of dwarvish courting traditions.

In the book, Thorin actually played a harp in Bag End, but since none of the dwarves, aside from Bofur and his pipe, got their instruments in the movies, I decided to give a reason for Thorin's harp being absent. It also gave Bella the perfect gift idea. Then I recalled what all the Company has yet to go through. So, are the superstitions right? Or just old wives tales? I'll let you be the judge.

I can't recall if Tolkien ever elaborated on dwarves and their hair/beards. Maybe because I'm barely halfway through his main books. If nothing else, it's accepted fanon and I love joining the fun.

Okay. Next chapter we'll be diving back into movie/book plot, aka into the Misty Mountains. Theories as to what they'll encounter as they cross the mountain range? Thoughts on what happened in this chapter? Look forward to hearing from you.


	23. Thunder Battles on the Heights

Bella squinted against the sheets of rain blowing in her face. They were nearly a week into the mountains and were again being afflicted by a torrential downpour. But severely unlike when they could ride their ponies through forest, this deluge struck them on the unprotected mountains, making the rocks slippery in places and unstable in others. Lightning flashed, sometimes half-blinding her by the brightness, each flash making it a little harder to see in the late afternoon, early evening dimness. Thunder rumbled, echoing off the mountains around them and competing with the roaring wind that whipped around her ears.

She attempted to look behind her. Kili caught her shoulder as she twisted. Fili was behind them, saying he wanted both of them where he could keep an eye on them. Since this morning, Bilbo had fallen behind so that he was closer to Dwalin and Bofur near the end. "How's Bilbo?" she called.

Fili turned to pass the question down a few dwarves. Finally, he turned back again. "He's alright. I also sent assurances back that you were doing well."

Bella nodded before turning back around. She was certainly rethinking any mountain crossings if Bilbo and she were to travel to such places as Mirkwood, Rohan, or Minis Tirith. She'd never felt so exposed as she did on this mountain face in a thunderstorm. The only "improvement" from the last time they'd been stuck in pouring rain was that she was too focused on keeping her footing and staying alive to feel miserable about being soaked to the bone.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from the head of the line.

Bella spared a brief moment to shove her dripping hair from her eyes. "What else are we supposed to do in this weather?" she muttered. Though she had to admit that in a way it was assuring everyone that their leader cared about their safety. Slipping rocks and a sharp cry had her whipping round as one hand clutched the rock wall. "Bilbo!"

"We got him!" Bofur shouted. "He's alright."

"We must find shelter!" Thorin said.

"Watch out!" Dwalin called.

Bella looked up to see a boulder hurtling toward the mountain above them. It smashed into hundreds of pieces, hurtling down on them. She gave a short scream even as she pressed herself into the rock. The torrent of rock seemed unending, some pieces being at least as big as she was even as many were the size of pebbles.

Danger past, Balin stepped a little out from the wall, looking ahead. "This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" He pointed out across the steep valley to a neighboring mountain.

Bella could have sworn her heart stopped as she saw a stone giant as massive and craggy as a mountain tear a boulder from its place.

"Bless me!" Bofur cried. "The legends are true. Giants, stone giants!"

The giant hurled its boulder with a battle cry, barely missing their mountain to crash into the head of a giant rising behind them. This _was_ a thunder battle, a thing Bella had only considered the stuff of adventure stories and legends. Now she was in the center of one, and it was nothing that she thought it would be. There was no wonder or excitement, only pure unadulterated terror that she, her brother, or one of their companions would be killed by the hurling mountains.

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin shouted, prompting another member of the company to pull Bofur back against the rock face.

Then it felt as though something was shifting under her feet. "What's happening?"

"Brace yourself!"

"Hold on!"

They were moving. Rocks were dropping down, eating away at the already narrow trail. Then, a crack started to form between Kili's feet. "Kili!" she screamed.

Kili scrambled toward her as the crack widened. Separating them from their brothers.

"Kili!" Fili called. "Bella! Grab my hand!" He reached for them but already it was too late.

"Bilbo! Fili!" she screamed, rushing forward.

Kili caught hold of her, kept her back.

"No! Stay with Kili!" Fili shouted. "Keep her safe!"

"I will!" Kili called.

The continued movement, the slight tipping forward caused Bella to tear her eyes upward. She covered her mouth to muffle her scream. They were on the knees of a waking stone giant.

Kili pressed her to the stone wall beside him, shielding her from the still falling rocks.

She grabbed onto his jacket as she scrabbled for a handhold. Fili may have ordered his brother to keep her safe, but she wasn't about to risk Kili because of something she could possibly prevent.

Their giant was hardly fully upright when another giant came and head butted it. It started tilting sideways, sending them flying towards the mountainside. Bella didn't bother to muffle her scream as they careened through the air. Her breath was jolted from her when they crashed.

"Go, go." Kili gave her a slight shove forward, urging her to follow the rest of the Company as they raced off the giant and onto a safer trail.

She scrambled after them, half-stumbling over the uneven ground. She shrieked as the rock shifted under her feet barely a yard from stable ground. More shouts urged her on until she found herself half-swept through the air as Nori grabbed her and planted her on the other side of him before he turned and caught Kili's wrist as the youngest dwarf leapt across the new gap.

Bella watched in horror from her hands and knees as their giant was attacked by another. In a sense, a distant part of her mind reflected, it was odd how the stone giants moved and fought. At times almost in slow motion and with very little coordination, making one wonder if all put together they had enough brains for a warg or orc. Her mind's lapse was hurriedly called out as a stone giant ripped off a part of the mountain above them.

She threw her hands above her head as the debris rained down. The worst past, she scrambled back to her feet, needing to see what was happening to Bilbo and Fili. She looked up in time to see a thrown boulder crash into their giant's head, cleanly knocking the entire craggy skull off. Nori shoved her against the rock wall seconds before the head crashed above them, sending more shattered rock down. A scream caught in her throat as the remainder of their company careened past them as the giant swayed in its death throes.

A horrid chill shot through her. She couldn't lose her brother. She couldn't lose Fili. It would be a fate worse than death. She couldn't lose them. It would be as though her heart was torn out and shredded.

For an instant, their leg was still, unmoving. Then it fell towards the jagged cliffside. It crashed, shaking the mountain.

"_NO!_" she screamed. She started scrambling forward, taking only the minimum care to ensure she stayed on the path and didn't knock someone else off. She'd gotten past two dwarves when the stone giant fell away . . . with no one on its knee. As the others watched the start of the corpse's crashing journey to the depths of the ravine, she raced onward. "_Fili! Bilbo!_" She barely noticed when she passed Thorin and had him on her heels. She rounded a crag and found the remaining company sprawled motionless upon a wide path. A sob ripped from her chest just before she saw movement. They were alive.

"Fili!" She half-leapt over Ori and Bofur to grab her startled One and hold him tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me!"

"I'll do my best," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"You'd better," she scolded, hot tears of relief streaming down her face. "You scared the life out of me. You and Bilbo–" she stopped as she turned to her brother only to see no sign of him. "Bilbo?!" Terror gripped her again.

"Where's Bilbo?" Fili cried.

"Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked urgently. He and a couple dwarves looked over the edge. "There!" Bofur cried.

Ori and Bofur half-dove for the edge, reaching out and calling Bilbo's name.

Bella moved to leap forward as Dwalin pushed himself up and past her. But Fili pulled her back, stopping her.

"Stay here," he said. "We'll get him." He hurried forward with the others, just as Bilbo cried out.

"Bilbo!" Bella screamed. Her heart pounded in her ears as the dwarves kept shouting for her brother to hold on, to grab hold of hands. As Thorin crouched down, Fili swung over the edge. "Fili!" she cried, her voice joined by Thorin's.

Then Bilbo started to be dragged up between Ori and Bofur. Finally he was kneeling on the path, panting and trembling. He pushed himself up, half-stumbling toward her, only to turn sharply as Fili gave a short cry.

Even before Bella's throat released small scream, Thorin and Dwalin already had a hold and were dragging Fili up to safety. As soon as the crazy blond dwarf was on solid ground, Bella jerked him closer to the mountain wall where she held both him and her brother close.

"Don't you two ever do that again," she scolded. "If I lost either of you . . ." She half-choked on a sob as her knees gave way. The three of them huddled together as they caught their breath.

"I thought we'd lost one of our burglars," Dwalin said.

Bella and her brother glanced up at him. The gruff dwarf though winded, appeared relieved.

"He's been lost," Thorin snapped wearily. "Ever since he left home. He should never have come."

Bella's heart lodged in her throat. Did he think he could get away with insulting her brother?

"He has no place amongst us," Thorin concluded.

Bella shot to her feet. "What do you mean by that, Oakenshield?"

"Exactly what I said," Thorin returned.

"Implying that I have no place in this Company either," she shot back. "If you insult one, you insult both. That's how it works with us."

"You at least know how to carry a weapon and are not a complete burden," Thorin half-shouted.

"You know what?" Bella snapped. "If Bilbo and I are such burdens to you, we'll part ways with your _exclusive_ dwarven company and continue adventuring on our own once we've passed through these abhorrent mountains."

"You both signed a contract," Thorin growled.

"And Gandalf tricked us into it last minute which should have some bearing on the signing of it," she returned. "Now a Baggins and a Took would never break their word, but they also wouldn't put up with such horrid disrespect as you have continuously piled upon us."

"Fine then!" Thorin shouted. "Wander the wilds for all I care! I told that fool of a wizard that I wouldn't be responsible for your safety from the first. We never should have trusted a fat, homebody hobbit for this quest."

"And I should have known from the first that you are an impossible, haughty, stuck-up, woe-is-me royal!"

"Amralime," Fili said softly.

Bella gave Thorin a final glare before tightly crossing her arms and turning her back on him. She wasn't sorry. She might be later, but right now she was so mad that she felt entirely justified for her explosion. Besides, childish as it was to point fingers, Thorin had started it.

The impossible dwarven king called for Dwalin, but Bella didn't pay any mind to what was happening behind her. She could still faintly hear the stone giants as Fili and Bofur helped Bombur up from where he was stuck among the rocks. She was vaguely aware of the rest of the Company filing past her.

"Bilbo, Fili," Kili said as he finally rounded the corner. The last of the dwarves.

"Kili," Fili greeted.

She turned in time to see the brothers hug before Kili came and gathered Bilbo up in another hug.

"The tension is thick enough for a sword to hack through," Kili said. "What happened?"

"Uncle and Bella butted heads," Fili answered. "I'm personally hoping that a good night's sleep out of this rain will make things a little better by morning."

"Most likely not," Bella half-sang.

"Still hoping," Fili returned in kind. "Especially," he added sobering, "since I do believe you finally received your One epiphany."

"I believe you're right," Bilbo said. "I was intending to mention it before she and Thorin got into their little cat fight."

"Ah, ha," Kili said. "There's an extra spark in your eye. Now I'm wanting to know how you came to know my dear old brother is your One, _and_ what this argument with Uncle was about."

"Let's get inside, find a quiet corner, and we'll fill you in," Fili said. He led the way into a cave that was just a short yard or two away.

"Search to the back," Thorin said as they entered. "These mountain caves are seldom unoccupied."

A moment later, Dwalin called from the back of the cave, "There's nothing here."

Bella turned to Bilbo, meeting his eyes before pointedly glancing down at his sword.

He gave a slight nod before silently drawing the blade a few inches from its sheath. The dimmest blue sheen marked the blade. "We may wish to be on alert," Bilbo said. "Even if we don't have goblins or orcs in the immediate area, it would seem that they are somewhere nearby."

Thorin turned, eyeing the sword. "Fili?"

Fili withdrew Fangon-nen, revealing an identical faint blue cast. "It would appear Bilbo is right, Uncle," Fili said.

Thorin nodded. "Everyone rest with your packs and weapons at the ready."

"No fires then?" Gloin asked.

"No," Thorin said. "Get what rest you can. We leave at first light."

"But Gandalf told us to wait for him in the mountains," Balin said. "That was the plan."

"Plans change," Thorin half-growled. "Bofur, take first watch."

Shortly thereafter, Fili and Kili had gotten all four of them settled in a semi-private corner. Fili and Bilbo recounted to Kili the shouting match Bella and Thorin had taken part in.

Bella concluded it with, "He never should have said it."

"And I still wouldn't be surprised if he said it simply out of annoyance from the rain," Fili said.

"I'm torn between being frustrated at you for not being angry at the implications and being grateful that you're keeping a cool head about this," Bella told him.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"Not wanting Bilbo here is just a step or two away from saying I shouldn't be here," she answered. "We've been helping Bilbo train so that he can hold his own in a fight. He helped keep the trolls from eating the whole lot of you. He is every bit as important as anyone else in this Company. Why can't he see that?"

"Sometimes, especially when going through less than ideal situations, Uncle only sees the negative," Kili said.

"And he has a bad habit of being morose and brooding in general," Fili said, quirking a smile.

"What about your One epiphany?" Kili asked.

"About the only good thing those stone giants did," Bella said. "Helped me realize that no one could ever replace Fili where he managed to weasel his way into my heart. That's all there is to it."

It wasn't until everyone in the Company but Bofur was sleeping that Bella felt someone settle down at her back. "Why did you have Bilbo check his sword when you could have done it?" Fili asked quietly.

She scowled a little. "I couldn't let Thorin keep thinking my brother has no use being here."

"Yet you were the one to think of checking it," Fili pointed out.

"He doesn't need to know that," Bella said. "It may be that together we can prove our joint worth to him."

"He already respects you. Even if he doesn't always show it."

"He also needs to respect Bilbo. Even if my brother's knowledge and adventuring traits haven't gotten a chance to shine yet, once we reach Mirkwood and prepare to face the dragon–"

"Uncle may occasionally be short-sighted," Fili said calmly. "Think for a moment, Melethen. A leader of fourteen, responsible for the safety of each one, – whether you admit it or not. How would you view the one with the least experience? The one that tended to land in trouble the most."

She shot a glare up at his hovering face. "You're turning my peace tactics on me, aren't you?"

He shrugged with a half-guilty smile. "They worked."

She huffed a sigh as she turned her face away again. "Admittedly, I would consider them a liability. A potential burden that could easily be slowing the group down or possibly even be putting the rest in danger."

"That's how Uncle is viewing this," Fili said. "I doubt that he thinks it all the time because he has seen Bilbo in training and knows what he has contributed thanks to all his studies. But we have been traveling on dangerous mountain trails for nearly a week, about half that time in a rain storm or thunderstorm. I'm sure that he is nearing the breaking point about now."

"And the whole incident with the stone giants and almost losing you and half the Company didn't help matters," Bella said, slumping in resignation.

"I don't agree with what he said, or how he said it," Fili said. "But that's how he sees things."

Bella laid there, rolling this new view in her head. Slowly, she accepted it, even if she still wasn't happy with the dwarven king. She then sensed Fili leaning closer, his breath almost teasing the drying tendrils of her hair.

"So 'how did you know that I was your One?'" he whispered in her ear.

She twisted her head around to see his delighted, love-filled expression. "Hm. I may need a moment to put my thoughts on the matter together," she said, offering her first smile since Thorin's insults.

"I can wait," Fili said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She snagged it, wrapping his arm around her waist as she snuggled back against him. She interlocked their fingers so that her arm lay overtop his. Right hand thus occupied, she reached out and grasped Bilbo's wrist with her left. The vulnerability of nearly losing them washed over her again, catching her throat. "I realized that I couldn't lose you," she whispered. "Just as I can't lose Bilbo, I can't lose you." A stab to her heart forced her to a further realization. "Actually, as traitorous to my brother as it may be, while I would be nothing but an empty shell if I lost Bilbo." A sob caught in her throat, trying to choke her. "If I lost you, there wouldn't even be a shell left. Losing you would destroy me."

Sobbing tears born of the terror of earlier shuddered through her as Fili hugged her close. His lips left light, comforting kisses along her hairline and by her ear. Gentle, comforting words in accented Sindarin ghosted over her consciousness even though her mind was not coherent enough to translate.

Finally she caught her breath, trying to rub her tears on her shoulder or outstretched arm. "Don't tell your uncle I've been sobbing like an emotional homebody," she said quietly.

"You just so happened to have received an unusual One epiphany after going through a miserable then horrifying experience," Fili said. "We are also in relative safety. I believe that you have a right to let some of that tension out."

Bilbo shifted then as though getting in a more comfortable position. Although his new position didn't look comfortable at all. Then the soft sound of a sword being drawn out. He then shot up, revealing a bright blue glow. "They're here!" he shouted.

Bofur and Thorin startled, as did Kili. Bella was already scrambling for her things as Fili scanned the area. No one else woke.

Bilbo cupped his hands together and released his cry of the Unspeakable Terror, the roar sounding louder and all the more terrible in the echoing confines of the cave.

"Wake up!" Thorin yelled, even as the rest of the dwarves were startled awake by Bilbo's noise. "Wake up!"

"Where are they?" Bofur shouted.

Bella saw a growing crack in the sandy floor. "Against the walls! Get up against the walls!" Too late. Her voice was just one of fifteen that screamed or yelled as the rocky trapdoor fell out and dropped them down a chute. She felt someone catch her, clutching her tight against his chest, cushioning at least some of the sliding and landing before they finally all crashed into a great pile in a wood frame.

She heaved air back into her lungs as her eyes roamed their surroundings. Beyond the outcropping of rock they'd just come out of, nothing but a dark cavern was above them. Torches and some unseen light source far, high up offered an unusual blend of yellow and blue on the black rocks. She gingerly pushed herself up a bit to have a better look at their landing place. It was like a basket with one side missing, the side leading to a long path. The rest of the basket hung out over empty, black space. Fear chilled her veins. This half-cage was too perfect for someone to conveniently catch prisoners and leave them only one way out.

She barely had time to see and realize this when squeals and what she could only compare to the skittering of many beetles reached her ears. A scream lodged in her throat when she saw a pale horde of the most grotesque creatures she'd ever seen racing toward them. Then a dozen different hands were grabbing at her, nearly tearing at her clothing. She cried out even as she drew a knife from her wrist and tried to fend them off. One of the creatures grabbed her wrist and gave it a sharp twist. She cried out at the pain as she dropped her blade.

Something grabbed her from behind under her armpits, spinning her out of reach and into an open space. "_Don't give them trouble_," Fili said in Sindarin as they were herded off. "_They have the advantage right now. Save it for when we can turn the tables_."

"_Stay with me, Melethen_," she gasped, reaching back for his hand.

"_Always_," he answered, grasping her arm.

As they were shoved and shuffled deeper into the mountain, Bella took what comfort she could in her One's hold. She didn't have a whole lot of hope that they'd escape this without a few scrapes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And now the Company is heading "Down, down, down to Goblin Town."

Thorin and Bella weren't happy campers this chapter. Which is understandable considering the weather and the mountain trails. And it appears Bella has a touch of a temper when provoked. But, she realized that Fili is her One!

Yeah, admittedly, I went exclusively movie based for this chapter. Aside from Bilbo trying to slip away and having a talk with Bofur instead. Thing was (as he confided in me), he was at least half considering it but was waiting for Bella and Fili to fall asleep until he noticed the brilliant glow of his little sword. (Maybe something I'll add to an Extended Scenes/Deleted Scenes for the story. We'll see.)

Okay. Reactions? Theories? What might the goblins have in store for them? How might they escape? I would love to hear your thoughts down below. :-)


	24. The Horrors of Goblin Town

Bella wasn't sure how long they had been herded by the goblins before they walked through a narrow opening and into the biggest crevasse she'd ever imagined. It was as though the entire mountain had been hollowed out before these miserable creatures built hundreds of endless layers of scaffolding against the walls. Her heart sank as she took in the thousands of pale, twisted beings that crawled everywhere. Unless they made a plan or got some outside help, there was no possible way that they could get out of here alive.

A horrible racket could just barely be heard above the squawks and squeals. At least until they were further into the massive chamber, then it was about the only thing one could hear. Off-tune horns, clashing pots, and she wasn't entirely sure what else. All she knew was that it was the worst thing she had ever heard. She actually would have clapped her hands over her ears if she didn't feel the greater need to keep hold of Fili.

The monstrous racket was reaching a peak when she spied where they were being taken. A platform connected to a central spire where there sat the largest, ugliest, wartiest goblin she'd never wished to see. He was so fat, she was almost afraid he had no loincloth, and his chin was so long, she wasn't sure if it was really a chin or a grotesque mockery of a beard. Then, he opened his mouth with the oiliest, gravelly, disgusting voice she'd ever heard. "I feel a song coming on."

Bella did not care to note the "song's" lyrics. Bilbo and Ori could if they wanted to, but she preferred the promise of completely blotting it from her memory once they were out of here. She scowled as the entire population of goblins joined in on the chorus of "down, down, down in Goblin Town." Then she and Fili were shoved into the mass of dwarves now on the large platform. She winced as the Goblin King (what else could he be with that crown of bones) needlessly impaled one of the much smaller goblins on the end of his skull-topped scepter. But it certainly was enough warning to duck out of the way when as a finale the giant goblin turned in a slow circle, sweeping his scepter over them much too close.

"_Does he honestly consider that singing_?" Bella whispered as the goblin pumped his fist in some odd victory.

"_Since all his subjects are cheering him on, I'd say so_," Fili whispered back.

Bella grimaced as she heard a squelch and squeal as the Goblin King mounted his throne.

"_Before you ask: no, you don't want to know_," Fili said.

"Catchy, isn't it?" the Goblin King asked proudly. "One of my own compositions."

"That's not a song," Balin said. "It's an abomination."

"All Free Peoples at least would agree on that," Bella muttered even as the goblins behind them roared in protest.

"Abominations, mutations, evasions," the Goblin said, "that's all you're going to find down here."

Then the goblins started throwing down the weapons they had gathered from the Company, including Thorin's Orcrist and Fili's Khuzde and Fangon-nen. Upon entering the mountains, Bella had stored Amralime and Melethen in her pack . . . a pack that she had lost in their tumble. Her heart sank as she acknowledged her loss. Not only were they irreplaceable because so few of those blades remained but because they had been customized and given to her by her One.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" the Goblin King demanded. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," a goblin answered.

"Dwarves?!" the king roared.

"Found them on the front porch," the first goblin confirmed.

"Don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!"

Bella fought back a scream as a half-dozen hands started grasping her and pulling at her clothes.

Fili jerked her away. "She's hiding nothing!"

"She had a knife," the goblin growled.

"As any respectable woman would have in case of self-defense on any journey," Fili said.

"It would appear," the first goblin said, "that they are in league with elves."

Bella briefly caught sight of the king examining a silver candlestick. "Made in Rivendell." He scoffed. "Second Age. Couldn't give it away."

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori said quietly.

Bella didn't have time to respond before a pair of pale, spindly arms caught her round the waist, heaving her up.

"This one ain't no dwarf," the goblin said, half-tossing her to another and out the reach of the dwarves. "It's a halfling. See its feet."

"That's Hobbit to you!" she cried just before she was unceremoniously dumped atop a pile of Nori's "keepsakes." She scowled up at the Goblin King as he towered over her.

"A hobbit, hm? Any relation to a Bullroarer Took?" he asked.

She dragged up every scrap of Baggins properness she had as she stood and straightened herself out. "I am a Baggins, and no proper Baggins would even be associated with such un-hobbit-like hobbits as Bullroarer Took. Even if we Baggins did associate with such folk, that particular fellow has been long dead and gone."

"Hm," the king grunted, leaning closer to have a better look at her. "I could almost swear that you bore some resemblance to him."

Bella fought to keep from gagging at the slimy, putrid, rotting odor rolling off the giant goblin. "That tends to be the way of things among races. Dwarves look like other dwarves. Elves look like other elves. Hobbits look like other hobbits," she said. Honestly, she'd never seen a real resemblance between Bullroarer and she and her brother. _Maybe_ the hair, but little to nothing else.

She was relieved when Bifur snagged her back through the line of goblins and into the fold of dwarves. Mixed feelings came in when Kili demanded, "What would it matter to you anyway if she were related to some random hobbit?"

"It is because of Bullroarer Took that I became king," the giant goblin answered. "He lopped my father's head clean off his shoulders. I thought perhaps a little reward would have been in order." His face twisted in a contorted, evil smile. "Instead of the slow death in store for the rest of you, her death would have been swift and painless."

"**Little reward that is**," Bifur grumbled.

"**My thoughts exactly**," she whispered.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King demanded.

Oin nudged Thorin back. "Don't worry, lad. I'll handle this." The healer took the central position before the group as the goblin returned to his throne.

"No tricks," the goblin warned. "I want the truth, warts and all."

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin said. "Your boys flattened my trumpet." He held up the offended hearing aid.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet," the king roared, rumbling forward.

Bella found herself being maneuvered back so that the dwarves created a protective barrier around her. She doubted it'd do much good with a rampaging goblin nearly twice the height of a man. Apparently a dwarf was on her way of thinking.

Bofur leaped in front of everyone. "If it's information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to." His words instantly halted the rampage, and caused the Goblin King's attention to focus completely on him. For a terrifying, silent moment, Bella feared Bofur had acted before planning. Then, "We were on the road, well, not so much road, more like a path. Actually it's not even that come to think of it, it's more like a track."

Bella released a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He was going to ramble their way out of this. Hopefully long enough for someone to come up with a plan or, oh wonder of wonders if it could be true, Gandalf come at just the right time like he had for the trolls.

"Anyway the point is," Bofur continued, "we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't. Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland, last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori added in helpfully.

Bofur nodded. "Some Redbeards on me mother's side and–"

"Shut UP!" the Goblin King roared. Well, at least the idea worked for a minute or two. "If they will not talk," the goblin declared, "we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" All the goblins roared with anticipation. "Start with the youngest!" The Goblin King pointed to Ori.

Bella grabbed hold of the terrified dwarf, pulling him into the center with her.

"**I can't let them take either of the princes**," Ori quietly protested. "**Better me than one of them**."

"**Better none of you**," Bella snapped.

"Wait!" a strong shout sounded.

Bella jolted. Thorin.

The dwarven king stepped forward from the fold, stepping out of its safety.

The giant goblin instantly recognized him. "Well, well, well. Look who it is: Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain." He swept a mocking bow that had Bella bristling on behalf of her One's family. "Oh, but I'm forgetting," the wart-beast continued, "you don't have a mountain. And, you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

Bella ground her teeth, shifting forward but for Ori and Oin.

The Goblin King was considering Thorin thoughtfully. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. The Pale Orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler," Thorin answered quietly, a unique tension of fear and anger in his voice, "was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Bella could have sworn his voice cracked with grief over the lives Azog had stolen.

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you?" the Goblin King asked. He then started laughing as he turned to a miserable, tiny goblin in a swinging basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him, I have found his prize." Then the little beast was zipping down into the depths.

"What of us now?" Ori whispered. "Thorin's fate now seems plain, but the rest of us?"

"Pray that the Valar intervene and soon," Bella whispered back.

* * *

Much too soon, the horrid torture instruments were rumbling and creaking into sight. As the Goblin King started up another of his "compositions," the lesser goblins started grabbing hold of the Company. A horrible sinking feeling of this was where it would end settled over Bella.

She caught Fili's hand before reaching out and catching Kili's before he was wrenched away. The two brothers wrested themselves from the nearest goblins and stepped closer. She looked for Bilbo. She wanted the four of them to be together one last time for as long as possible.

The goblins suddenly shrieked in terror, roared with fury. "I know that sword!" the Goblin King cried from his horrified perch upon his throne. "It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter!"

A fraying rope cut across Bella's face, causing her to cry out. She could still hear the Goblin King shouting but was only aware of Kili dragging her down and collapsing on top of her as Fili attacked the goblin that struck her. They were dead. Deader than dead. Apparently they had unknowingly brought a weapon that the goblins feared above all else, bringing their death sentence.

A great wave of white light infused with mighty power exploded over them. All sounds became muffled even as she could make out Kili's muted grunt and the creaking of the torture devices. In the silent darkness, Bella raised her semi-dazed head to see if she could find the source of this magic.

From the shadows a tall figure with a familiar hat approached. Bella gasped, scrambling to her feet, only to promptly fall again. But she forced herself up despite her head spinning. She half-ran, half-stumbled over the stunned bodies of dwarves and goblins alike until she threw her arms around the Grey Wizard's waist. "You're back," she whispered. "You're back. Just in time." Slowly those behind her were recovering.

"Take up arms," Gandalf ordered. "Fight. Fight!" He fell to a knee. "Your swords, Bella."

Only then did Bella notice the two packs Gandalf had strapped to his back: hers and the pack containing the growing number of furs. She didn't bother wrestling the belts and sheaths out. She just withdrew her courtship swords and turned to the fray behind her. She barely withdrew her swords when Gandalf surged forward, wielding both his sword and his staff.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer!" the Goblin King cried. "The Beater, bright as daylight!"

Bella followed Gandalf's example, striking out at the goblins with both swords. But to her horror, she found it difficult to land a clear deathblow. She was seriously wounding, crippling, incapacitating them, but the dead, hate-filled eyes of the orc she and Kili had killed refused to release her.

"Melethen!" Fili cried, coming in beside her. "Stay focused. Each one of these brutes threaten the life and well-being of Bilbo, Kili, me, the entire Company. Your blow could be the difference between victory or defeat. Don't stop to see their reactions. Fight. Destroy them."

It wasn't even a moment later, that Bella's mind clicked with the seriousness of the situation, as two goblins converged on Kili. She roared, attacking, slicing at the beasts. "I won't let you have them!" she shouted. "You wanted Bullroarer Took? I am his great-great-great-great niece, and I shall show you his fury for daring to lay hands on these dwarves!"

No goblin within reach was safe from her then. It wasn't long until over half her blades were stained black. She was only vaguely aware of Fili positioning himself at her back to make sure she was defended on all sides. She could only hope that Bilbo had similar protection.

"Follow me!" Gandalf called from a walkway opposite the one the goblins had brought them on. "Quick."

Bella scrambled over to him, paying no heed to the slain goblins around her. She forced her breathing to remain measured as she joined the baker's dozen of dwarves in their flight onto more rickety scaffolding. In her opinion, Gandalf's order to run was unneeded, but it did send a burst of energy through her. And . . . dare she consider it? It shot a jolt of hope through her that they were all going to get out of this alive.

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her throat as she raced across rickety pathways. Her breath was harsh in her ears. She barely heard Gandalf urging them on, faster, ever faster. She vaguely sensed Fili close behind her. By some miracle the goblins hadn't caught up with them yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time before that changed.

Dwalin met with goblins first, but by then Bella had followed Gandalf up a level where there were less of the monsters. But that lasted only a few seconds before the wizard was flashing his sword through various goblins ahead of them. Bella half-froze when she followed a goblin's fall down onto a distance walkway . . . a walkway that shattered to disappear into the darkness below.

"Keep moving," Fili urged. "Don't stop. No time."

Bella barely nodded, running, running. An ambush separated the Company into ones and twos. She nearly panicked before she felt Fili lightly pressed against her back.

"Don't think, just fight," he said as the goblins swarmed them. "Don't stop, just survive."

Bella cut through each advancing goblin. Slowly they managed to make progress. She heard the familiar sound of arrows. She cut through the last goblin in front of her. Goblin archers were advancing on Kili a dozen feet or so in front of them. "Kili!"

She ran, Fili a couple steps behind her as Kili deflected the arrows with his sword. He then turned away from the goblins. Before she could scream "Idiot!" Kili turned back with a ladder that caught a couple more arrows before he trapped the goblins under it.

"Haha! That's our brother!" Fili cried, seconds before the two of them and a couple other dwarves were racing behind Kili as he pushed the goblins back. Those not trapped under the rungs were plowed off the walkway. Suddenly they were upon a gap between two paths. Even as the goblins fell into the depths below, Kili threw the ladder down so that it connected the two. Dwalin was on the other side and he planted a hard foot on the single rung on his side, securing it. Bella thanked the Valar for her love of footraces and the resulting practice of racing across stepping stones in the rivers. On the other side, they were all reunited with the rest of the Company. She vaguely heard the sound of Dwalin kicking the ladder out of place, stopping any possible pursuers.

Bella ran through another phase where it was those in the front and at the end that had to fight the goblins. But she kept her swords at the ready, just waiting to allow her glowing blades to taste enemy blood again. Suddenly she was just a step behind Gandalf at a sudden end. She didn't have time to cry out before the entire path beneath them swung forward.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted.

Bella cried out as Gandalf caught the back of her coat and flung her onto the next section. Bofur twisted round from where he landed and caught her. "Run, lassie. They'll follow soon. Go."

Bella scrambled backward, watching as the platform swung back, allowing some goblins to hop on. Then it swung forward again. The remaining dwarves and Gandalf leaped off and in the final instant it hung suspended, Fili sliced through the main support rope. She didn't even have time to scream before he was on solid ground and the platform was plunging down.

She paused to the side until Fili reached her. Holding both her blades in one hand, she jerked him forward by his coat flap. "Never do that again."

"No promises, when we're in life or death situations," he said. He smirked. "Do this again when we're not running for our lives. I don't mind you being a bit forward."

"We'll see later," she replied. That was the last reprieve for a while. There were so many goblins swarming them, no one was free from the battle. As was proven over and over again, the scaffolding served as ladders for the goblins to clamber up and down in order to attack from all sides. In the brief seconds she had, she wondered how she wasn't nearly bent double from lack of breath. She could only assume that her adrenaline was working overtime to keep her alive.

Then, she noticed that the planking beneath her feet was changing. The wood was overlaying stone. She looked up ahead to see Gandalf on a stone path cut from the mountain wall. She flinched at a momentary flash before a great boulder fell from the ceiling. It was as wide as the path. She almost laughed. Perfect for clearing the way ahead of them.

There was another reprieve from the fighting as they raced the next hundred yards or so of stone trail unconnected to any other pathways. But of course, as soon as they rounded the corner after the stone track ended. "More goblins. Do they all have a death wish?" she asked as they started fighting again.

She could feel long hours gaining on her. When had they fallen down here again? Did she even want to know? All she knew was that she was starting to get the same bone-deep aching weariness that she'd earned after the trolls as they raced away from the orc pack. And she doubted that there would be another comfortable rest in elvish lodging once they got out of the mountains.

Before she realized what happened, they were racing along semi-deserted pathways. She almost sobbed with relief. Might they be nearing the end of this seemingly endless nightmare? Gloin, Dori, and Balin were ahead of Gandalf as they raced across a bridge between a narrow gap of rock walls. Bella glanced about to be sure of where Fili and Kili were and trying again to locate Bilbo.

The pathway ahead of them exploded, revealing the Goblin King.

Bella half-screamed, sliding to a halt in the midst of the dwarves.

The dwarves retreated, leaving Gandalf in front.

Bella fought her panic as they were surrounded on all sides by the goblins.

"You thought that you could escape me?" the Goblin King taunted. He swung his giant scepter twice, causing the wizard to stumble back.

"Gandalf!" Bella cried. Had he been hit? Was he alright?

"What are you going to do now, wizard?" the giant beast challenged. "Or are you going to rely on the relation of Bullroarer Took to get you out of this?

Gandalf leaped forward, jabbing his staff into the monster's eye. Then as the beast was distracted by nursing his minor injury, Gandalf sliced across its bulbous stomach, bringing the creature to its knees.

For a moment all was silent. "That'll do it," the Goblin King said.

"Miss Baggins," Gandalf asked, "do you wish to continue the family tradition?"

Bella stepped forward as she breathed deeply. "I doubt that they'll attribute the start of a game to me, but I do wish to make him pay." She looked the beast dead into its giant, bulbous eyes. "For the capture of my friends, brother, One, and family of my One, and for the threatening of all our lives." She plunged both of her swords into its heart. "You are beaten, just as your father was, filth." She leaped back, wrenching her blades out as she did so.

The former king slumped forward with a mighty crash. The bridge rocked, creaking and groaning.

"Oh, no," she moaned. "Not more falling."

Fili darted forward and pulled her back among the dwarves again just as an entire section of the bridge collapsed underneath them. It crashed and slid down the rock face, shattering anything in its path. There was no stopping the scream that tore her throat even as Fili's own scream rang in her ears. Then the inhabited levels were behind them as they jolted back and forth in a narrow bottleneck before finally crashing to the ground. A chorus of settling wood mixed with the groans of dwarves, hobbits, and wizard.

Catching her breath, Bella saw Kili near the bottom below her. "Kili? You alright?"

He half-coughed as he gave her a pained smile. "We're dwarves, future sister. Formed from the very mountains. It'd take more than this to cause lasting damage."

"And despite his near elvish looks," Fili said from beside her, "my brother has an even thicker skull than the rest." He scrambled down, offering her a hand.

"Hey!" Kili shouted. "I protest both of those accusations."

"Of course you do," Bella said, half-chuckling and rolling her eyes as she scrambled down.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said.

The corpse of the Goblin King crashed down on top of the rubble and remaining dwarves almost out of nowhere. Bella gave a short cry of surprise before cringing in sympathy.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grunted beside the wincing Kili.

Bella and Fili quickly stepped forward to help pull various members of the Company out from among the wreckage. Thankfully aside from having their breath knocked out and potential bruising, none of them were the worse for wear.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried.

Bella whirled toward him to see the young dwarf staring upward. She looked up and gave a hoarse half-scream when she saw the hordes of goblins racing down the rock face towards them.

"There's too many," Dwalin said. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf said. "Daylight. Come on."

Bella retrieved a sword she'd dropped before tucking both into her belt before Fili and Kili grabbed her hands. Then they were running once again.

She couldn't have said how long they ran before they finally spied daylight. She could have wept for joy if she hadn't needed the air to breath or her eyesight to keep from stumbling.

Gandalf stopped about ten feet from the exit, just before a small tunnel opening. "Quickly." He waved them on, softly muttering something as they passed.

And then, finally, they were in open air once again. As they continued to run away from the tunnels, Bella heaved in great breathes of fresh mountain air. Pine and scrub brush. Wild winds. Summer heat. Even the faint dry earth. It was beautiful, and it was only the continued rush to put as much distance between the goblin tunnels and themselves that kept her from dropping to her knees at the glory of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. Possibly the first time I wrote a battle scene. At least like this. I would like to know if you guys think I did well or not. If I didn't do good, do you have any tips for me to make it better and for future reference?

Okay. I have only ever seen extended scenes of Goblin Town, and thus heard the atrocity that was the Goblin King's song, on youtube. I was not fond of their interpretation. Made me think of a bad, medieval rock band. Those of you who value music, do not listen to this abomination. It is horrible. If you still wish to seek it out, just know you have been warned. So, Bella conveys my disgust of the goblin "music" and the disgusting mound that is the Goblin King.

I believe my thinking concerning the connection between the Goblin King and Bullroarer Took was influenced by _The Broom Bearing Baggins of Bag End_ by Wynni.

So, Goblin Town is behind them. But, do you think the Company has reason to worry about Azog? Is he really alive? Or was the Goblin King mistaken? Thoughts? Theories? I want them all. :-D


	25. Escaping goblins to be caught by wolves

Bella noticed that the sun was starting to set, casting the world in a beautiful, warm, golden glow. But there still wasn't much chance of stopping to admire it. They were still running headlong down the slope to put as much distance between themselves and the goblins.

As they approached a clearing, she vaguely heard Gandalf counting and muttering to himself. Finally she managed to make it out as she, Fili, and Kili ran up. ". . . Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili, Bella. That's thirteen. And Bombur. That makes fourteen."

Bella flopped to the ground, heaving for breath, vaguely expecting to hear "fifteen" come from Gandalf. Instead it was something much different.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked quietly. "Where's our second hobbit?"

Fear clenched her throat. "What? I thought he was with us this whole time. Kili?"

Kili shook his head, appearing as worried as she was. "I haven't seen him since he woke us before the floor caved in."

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf shouted.

"Curse the halfling!" Dwalin cried. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin tossed in.

"Don't blame me," Dori said.

Bella fought her already heaving breaths. No. No, she couldn't have lost her brother. They couldn't have left him in the goblin tunnels.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

Nori answered, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

Bilbo was dead. The goblins had killed him. Somehow they had killed him in that mountain and she would never be able to find his body for a proper burial. She could never tell him a proper goodbye. "No." The word escaped on a halting breath. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. Surely she would have known before now, wouldn't she? But no, this wasn't one of those magical stories where twins or siblings could sense things. Bilbo was gone . . . and she was to blame. She never should have invited him to come along on this quest.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf demanded. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin said. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing that hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bella's grief sharpened into anger. "How dare you speak ill of the dead?" She rose to her feet, glaring at Thorin. "Was Bilbo an adventuring hobbit? No. Was he a hobbit of his word? More so than any I ever knew. Yes, he would wish for the comforts of Bag End. Because _I_ forced him to join us. I was the one to tell him where I was running off to and coerced him into joining us, because I was foolish enough to believe that I and a baker's dozen of dwarves may be able to make the journey safely no matter what. But I was wrong. And the price was my brother's life. So I will not allow you to slander his name and reputation because I made the mistake of dragging him out his door and away from his comforts."

"Are you quite finished?" Thorin growled. "Are you finished talking about yourself and your loss?"

"Oh, because you are the only one who is allowed to speak of loss?" Bella shot back. "I'll admit as a dwarf, you could have more years of sorrow than all of Hobbiton combined. But that doesn't make everyone else's losses less heartrending. Bilbo and I lost our parents before we reached our majority. From the day they died we have fought to keep our home out of the hands of those who wished to steal it from us. And now I have lost the only family I have left because I forced him to join us. He lies dead somewhere in those goblin tunnels because I was too selfish and demanded he be a Took instead of a Baggins." She wrapped her arms around her waist as her guilt and grief caused her to crumble.

"It's all my fault," she wept. "I killed him." Fear gripped her heart. "Did I kill our parents?"

Fili caught her, held her tight. "Don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders because of one grief," he murmured. "At least not alone."

She collapsed back against him, heaving as sobs tried to choke her.

"Bella," Gandalf said, "if you are guilty of harm to your brother, I am more so. I was the one to bring the both of you on this quest. Both of you would still be safe in the Shire if I hadn't come along."

She shook her head. "But I was the one who pushed him to come." She heaved a shaky breath. "And now he's gone forever."

"No, he isn't."

Bella froze before turning to the voice she never thought she'd hear again.

There Bilbo stood, rumpled, the beginnings of bruises half-hidden under smudges of dirt on his face. Bits of dust and rock were in his hair. He looked half-dead on his feet, but he was alive. Alive and gazing at her in his unique brotherly way.

"Bilbo?" she whispered. She scrambled up and threw herself into his arms, half-sobbing, half-laughing in relief.

He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her so tight she could hardly breathe.

Behind her, Gandalf laughed as he said, "Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life."

"Bilbo," Kili said, "we'd given you up."

"How did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed," Dwalin said.

Bella stepped back to look her brother in the face. "Don't make me beat it out of you, and you know I will," she said.

Bilbo chuckled, momentarily tucking his hands in his vest pockets. "Well, it wasn't really anything spectacular. I made myself go unnoticed by the goblins when you all were captured. I _did_ intend to launch a daring rescue, but a lingering goblin ruined that when he attacked and sent the both of us down into the deeper caverns. I wouldn't be surprised if I have a bump the size of a goose egg towards the back of my head. It's a wonder I didn't break something.

"Anyway, I met this creature, a– um, hm. I'm honestly not sure what he was, but he certainly wasn't a goblin. I challenged him to a riddle game in order to get him to lead me out. I won and he showed me the way out. Then I followed after you until I was just behind the trees there."

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked. "You had your chance."

"Look, I know you doubt me," Bilbo said, "and I know you always have."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but he merely held a hand up to stop her.

"And you're right, Thorin, I often think of Bag End," he continued. "I miss my books. And my armchair. And Bella's and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And I'll confess, I was very close to gathering up my things and returning to Rivendell once everyone was asleep.

"But then I realized, that is why I should continue on with you. Because you don't have one: a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can. For you, your people, and for your descendants." He quirked a little smile. "And my apologies if it is selfish, but also to make sure my sister has a safe home with her dwarven prince and any little dwobbits the Valar choose to bless them with."

"'Dwobbits'?" Bella asked incredulously.

"I couldn't come up with a proper combination starting with hobbit," Bilbo answered. "And it's less of a mouthful than saying half-dwarf half-hobbit."

"Hm, dwobbits. I can get used to that I think," Fili said.

"Ah, and before I forget." Bilbo slipped off a quiver that Bella had overlooked in her relief. It was the archery set she had commissioned for Kili. "I found this where I landed. I tried to recover all the arrows possible, and from what I can tell there is no damage to it." He held it out to Kili.

Kili came over but hesitated. "You do understand that according to dwarven tradition that you personally handing that to me means that you fully support any betrothal between Bella and Fili, right?"

"Well, I have yet to see reason to disapprove of your brother, and now that Bella has received her own confirmation of him being her One." He chuckled with a light shake of his head. "I doubt that anything I said or did could keep them apart."

Kili grinned as he reclaimed his quiver and bow. "There's no going back on this," he said. "You are forever destined to be bound to the House of Durin."

"So long as my sister is happy, I believe I can live with that," Bilbo replied. "Now, I suppose it would be a bad time to mention my insides are trying to eat themselves about now."

Only then did Bella notice that her stomach was aching something fierce.

"We lost all the supplies to the goblins," Thorin said. "Aside from what Gandalf apparently was able to rescue."

"Bella's pack and . . . I honestly do not know whose it is, but considering the fine furs and woolen cloth, I suspected they were meant for preparing for the colder months," Gandalf said.

"Two days prepping the skins and nigh on highway robbery for the cloth," Fili said. "We are extremely grateful you managed to find it." He claimed Bella's pack, handing off the coat supplies to Bofur. "Don't suppose either of you packed some snacks in here."

"Unfortunately we did not," Bilbo answered. "If nothing else, I suppose we could keep an eye out for flowers or berries."

Fili gave the two of them a disbelieving look. "'Flowers or berries'?" He shook his head. "I'm almost surprised that you aren't related to the elves."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not much for eating flowers, but if I'm hungry enough I won't turn my nose up at them."

"Actually," Kili said, "I'm feeling half-starved myself. Which is a bit unusual since I don't recall feeling that hungry after not eating for a whole day, when it's happened before."

"It perhaps might be because you all were in the mountains for nearly three whole days," Gandalf said.

"Ugh, now my stomach is going to try eating itself," Bella said. "I didn't necessarily need to know that." She half-stumbled as she started moving forward. "And now my body knows how much sleep and rest it has missed."

"Well," Bilbo said, "I suspect that the sooner we get some distance between us and those goblins, the sooner we can set up a small camp and rest."

"Very true, Bilbo," Gandalf said. "So let us be continuing on our way."

Bella sighed as she pulled herself together. "One foot in front of the other," she murmured. "One foot in front of the other." For roughly a half-hour, they trekked over the rough terrain. There was a momentary pause when they passed a stream to quench their thirst.

The golden glow of sunset was dimming as they started down a slope. Bella blinked as her vision started to swim. "Oh, this isn't going to help my balance any."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"I'm so tired my eyes think that the rocks are moving," Bella answered.

"They _are_ moving!" Balin cried.

Bella jolted. "What?!" She could now hear the skittering of various stones tumbling down the rocks.

"A landslide," Thorin said. "Run!"

Fili grabbed her hand as they started running. A small involuntary cry burst from her lips as they tried to gain solid ground. Her feet would barely land before the dirt or stone slipped right out from underneath her. As she half-stumbled for the tenth time, half the mountain gave way beneath them. She screamed even as Fili wrapped her in his arms.

A grove of trees darkly loomed over them. They had managed to escape goblins just to be dashed into the trees. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact. A jolt and compression round her lungs knocked the air out of her. It took a moment to realize that she had stopped and the landslide was still battering her feet and legs as it thundered past.

"**Up, Amralime! Up!**" Fili shouted.

Bella half-twisted as she looked up, finding that Fili had caught a branch. She scrambled up, settled herself firmly astride the branch, and helped him clamber up as well. Catching her breath, she looked about to find that the rest of the Company had either managed to catch low-hanging branches or get behind some wide tree trunks. Finally after what seemed an eternity, the river of dirt, rocks, and branches stopped.

A familiar muttering started up somewhere behind Bella.

She fell forward onto her branch, bursting into hysterical giggles.

"Amralime?"

She forced out around her giggles, "We-we barely survive a landslide and – and Gandalf starts counting us all – as if we're mere fauntlings finished playing tag."

Fili started to chuckle as well. "Yes, Gandalf is easily a harried schoolmaster."

"Who can give eight and nine a swat with his staff," Gandalf said with a wry smile, tapping a foot each.

Bella reached over and snagged his hat as he passed, earning a chortle from her One and the wizard. She planted it on her head, lightly swinging her feet. Upon hearing the count finish at fifteen, she scrambled down.

"There, all safe and little the worse for wear," Gandalf said. "And a good deal more distance between us and the goblins." This earned a grumble from most everyone.

"'Ow are ye so chipper, lassie?" Bofur asked.

Bella shrugged. "I'm to the point where it's either laugh or cry."

"And the laughter is better," Bilbo said, pulling his feet free from the debris that had settled round his tree. "Unless you wish to witness a display that would put Lobelia's tantrums to shame."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Bella said sweetly.

"And now, my hat, Miss Bella," Gandalf said.

"Alright, but first, what kept you in Rivendell?" she asked.

Gandalf smiled but even in the fading sunset, she could see it didn't reach his eyes. "I had to attend a rather lengthy meeting of the White Council, of which I am a member."

"What about?"

"Only one question per steal," Gandalf chided. "Besides, unless you can show that you are also of the White Council, I couldn't tell you anyway."

"Fair enough," Bella said, returning the hat.

"Now," Gandalf said, replacing his hat, "we must continue on. This landslide will no doubt make us harder to track, but we are not out of danger yet." So a moment or two later with some grumblings, the Company continued on.

It wasn't until the sun was truly set and the moon rising that Bella allowed a low moan to escape her lips.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"For the first time in my life, my feet honestly and truly ache," she answered.

"I wonder how much further we have to go," Bilbo said beside her. "My toes are bruised and bent, my legs ache, and I'm sure my stomach isn't the only one wagging like an empty sack."

Bella mustered a slight smile before Gandalf said, "Just a bit further now."

"Shall we carry our burglar and ranger?" Kili asked.

Bella glanced at her brother. "Tempting . . ."

"But, no, thank you," Bilbo said. "We can manage the same as you baker's dozen."

The two princes lightly chuckled as the twins helped each other down some boulders.

Shortly, they came into a clearing that stretched to the edge of a cliff. Bella shivered as something dark trailed down her spine. "I don't like this place," she said quietly.

"Neither do I," Fili said.

"But yet," Bilbo said, "we can't really see a reason to feel that way."

"Dark things happen here," Balin said. "Time and time again. And it's left its mark on this place."

A plaintive yet ferocious howl sounded from somewhere behind, quickly answered by multiple howls from either side. Wolves. Apparently Lady Luck had decided that they'd been granted enough good fortunate for the week.

"Now what will we do?" Bilbo groaned. "Escaping goblins to be caught by wolves!"

Thorin shook his head. "Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire," Gandalf agreed. "Come, there's only one place to go now. Into the trees."

Bella grabbed Bilbo's hand, even as Fili grabbed her other. They ran to the nearest tree where Fili and Kili gave both hobbits a boost upwards before following. "Just like the great party tree," Bella said. "We're just racing to the top of the party tree."

"Except this is some sort of pine tree," Bilbo muttered, scrambling up, "not a grand oak."

Bella didn't waste her breath on a reply, focusing instead on her handholds and footing. In under five minutes, everyone was safely perched in the trees. And just in time as dozens of wargs poured into the clearing, howling, roaring, and growling. She hugged the trunk where she perched opposite Fili. She was horrified to discern dark words amidst the growls as the beasts circled round about and settled into a rough assembly.

Fili paled a little in the moonlight while Kili shot him a concerned look.

"You can understand them?" Bella asked quietly.

"Uncle insisted on it because of Azog," Fili answered. "Best to know what your enemy is saying and be ready to counter it than to be ignorant and caught unawares."

"What are they discussing then?" she asked.

"Dark things," he answered. "Things I'd never share with any womenfolk no matter their race."

"Do they know we're here?"

"No, thank Mahal. But if we aren't careful they will."

Unfortunately the horrid meeting had only been held for a half-hour when one of the smaller wargs, possibly indicating that it was younger, started sniffing around. Then it started baying at the foot of one of the other trees some of the Company was hiding in. It wasn't long before all the rest were snuffling around the other trees and discovering which ones had occupants.

"And they've found us," Fili muttered. His head then jerked to the leader as it growled in the foul language before three wargs ran off.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I fear the Goblin King may not have been misinformed," he answered. He locked fearful blue eyes onto her wide brown. "They are going to the White Warg, to tell its master that they have found dwarves, that maybe these are the ones the message spoke of."

Bella's blood ran cold simply from the terror in her One's face. Memories of the tale of Moria only heightened her fear. What sort of monster could this Pale Orc be if a warrior could cut him down and he still return decades later?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, a little more book-based this chapter. A part of me didn't understand why they didn't use the landslide for excitement in the movie. Then, my own brain figured it out that it was for overall plot purposes. And the chapter title is actually a line from the book. Unfortunately, it didn't get into the movie, only its equivalent.

Quick question: did anyone notice that I did _not_ actually show Bilbo during the last chapter? And the explanation that he gives for how he escaped the mountain is actually pretty much book-canon. Just moved up to here instead of in Mirkwood like originally. I was actually super fascinated by the fact that there are two versions of what happened to Bilbo in those dark tunnels: Bilbo's version and the truth. I actually managed to find a site/page that compares and contrasts the two.

Oh, and um, hm. There's only one more chapter for Part One. I am already started on Part Two, and will be working on that while I post another multi-chapter story. I'll cover more details at the end of next chapter.

So, any theories of what will happen next chapter? Will I be cruel and leave you with a vicious cliffhanger? Or will I actually give it some conclusion? ;-) But seriously, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you think may happen in the next.


	26. Bilbo Shows his Courage

Bella clutched the tree tightly even as one hand grasped Fili's hand. It had been nearly twenty minutes since the wargs had sent word to the most vile of their kind. To be honest, she wasn't sure who was offering comfort to whom at the moment. Fili seemed just as scared as she was.

If this was indeed the same Azog Thorin had fought all those years ago, the line of Durin wasn't as safe as they had first imagined. This meant that Thorin had a target on his back. Fili and Kili weren't much safer. Bella suppressed a shiver as she realized that being Fili's One could potentially mean danger for her and her brother.

"Everything will turn out alright, won't it?" Kili asked, fearful yet clinging so tightly to hope.

"Course it will," Fili said, with confidence that didn't reach his eyes. "We have a wizard with us. He'll get us out of here sure as mountains."

Bella forced a smile as she nodded. They had to keep their confidence up, try to think of something. A way to get out. They had to make it out of here somehow.

Just then, all the wargs turned toward someone approaching. Orcs, enough to qualify as a raiding party rode up. Leading them was an orc, taller and broader than an elf, nearly as white as the warg he rode.

"Azog?!" Thorin's quiet word of fear and disbelief carried in the silence.

Cold terror coiled round Bella's heart. Her imagination that long ago night had been too kind concerning this Curse of Durin. Scars cut deep into loathsome patterns like grotesque tattoos over his face, arms, and chest. A nose that was barely a bump and nostrils. Eyes that glinted with evil in the moonlight. A lipless mouth scarred deeply as his cheeks. And where his left forearm should be a metal, multi-prong rod.

The Pale Orc sniffed loudly, causing Bella to tremble. He asked a question in Black Speech, taunting, reveling, before pointedly sniffing again. He then made a statement that caused Fili's hand to turn cold. The only thing Bella could guess was the last part: "Thorin son of Thrain."

Caught on the slight breeze, she barely caught Thorin's horrified, broken words. "It cannot be."

Bella's heart clenched in sympathy. How many years, decades had Thorin believed that the nightmare that had murdered his grandfather and stolen his father would never rise again? And now that nightmare had returned alive and more fearsome than before.

Azog lifted the mace he held in his right hand, speaking once again before waving it forward, shouting a command. Obviously "Attack" as dozens of wargs charged the trees the Company were hiding in.

Bella screamed as wargs leaped up, trying to snap her bare feet. She clung to the tree like a squirrel in a hurricane. The tree whipped wildly all around as the wargs ripped branches off, attacked the very roots. Then, the tree started to tip and it wasn't bouncing back. "Fili!"

"Jump!" Fili cried.

She leaped as they crashed into another tree. Only for that tree to start tipping. "Bilbo! Kili!" There was no time to get an answer as it became a morbid trick of falling blocks. It wasn't until Fili swung the both of them onto a branch of the final tree on the very edge of the cliff that they finally stopped. She heaved horrified breaths. "I hate orcs and wargs. I may have felt only a slight disdain for them before. Viewed them as a nasty inconvenience to avoid at all cost. But I now have a hate for them."

"Well, so long as that hate can be channeled into fighting power and not freezing terror, I think all will be well," Fili said, catching his breath.

Bella vaguely heard the faint crackle of fire before a small ball of fire shot down into some dry underbrush. It instantly caught, causing the wargs to yelp like whipped puppies.

"Fili!" Gandalf called, just before he dropped a burning pinecone.

Fili caught it and immediately started half-juggling it between his hands.

Bella grinned maniacally as she grabbed a couple pinecones, even as Bilbo lit one of his own with Fili's. "Bet you I'll hit a warg first," she challenged.

"Ha! You know I always won at stone tosses," Bilbo returned, sprouting a cheeky grin.

"Pinecones and moving targets," she shot back, lighting a pinecone. Shoving the pain aside, she reeled her arm back and flung the fireball at a warg. She just barely missed, but there was plenty of dry branches and leaves to make up for it. As she lit her second, Bilbo threw his.

"He got one!" Kili cried, seconds before he had his own flaming pinecone.

"I'll get the next one!" Bella said.

"We'll see about that, melethen," Fili said, reeling his arm back.

They threw at the same time. Bella crowed as hers smacked a warg in the face, a split second before Fili's caught one in the chest.

"How far are you able to throw?" Nori called.

"What's the target?" Bilbo called back.

"That white mound of Moria scum," the dwarven thief answered.

Bella measured the distance with her eye. "Out of our range by about a hundred feet unfortunately," she said.

"Now that would have been a fine game of target practice," Dwalin said.

"We'll just have to settle for his lackeys then," Gloin said.

Soon, the entire clearing was in flames and the wargs running with their tails between their legs. Azog roared at them in fury.

Bella shouted in victory alongside her brother and the dwarves. If she didn't have enough sense, she would have shouted a couple victorious taunts at the giant orc. But that would be a bit of bad sportsmanship, and they hadn't necessarily escaped out of the proverbial fire yet. She let out a high pitched "Eep!" as the tree tilted back over the cliff. She half-screamed as Fili launched her closer to the trunk. She instinctively hung on as the tree settled near horizontal from the clearing. A short cry escaped her when she saw the horrid drop below them. Never in a million years could they survive that drop.

"Gandalf!" Dori cried.

Bella turned, just as Gandalf stretched his staff out in time for Dori to catch onto it. "Dori! Ori!" Ori was clutching onto his brother's foot, both now barely held by a staff that surely didn't have near enough grip to hold the both of them. She shinnied forward, only to stop as the tree groaned in protest.

"Bella! Don't!" Gandalf half-gasped. She met his blue-grey eyes. They were worried, concerned, and yet calm. "Help will come," he said quietly.

She furrowed her brows in confusion just before she sensed movement behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder.

Thorin stood, drawing Orcrist as he took his oak branch shield from his back.

"What are you doing?" she half-cried.

"Doing what I should have made sure of long ago," Thorin answered as he started down the tree's trunk.

Bella eased upright, before carefully swiveling around. Just in time to see Azog and his warg leap from their boulder . . . and crash into Thorin. "Thorin!"

"What happened?" Fili asked, struggling to pull himself higher on his branch.

Bella shook her head, not sure if she could voice such a horrid sight. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bilbo half on the tree's trunk. But her main focus was what she could see of Thorin beyond the White Warg and the Defiler. The dwarven king had just barely regained his feet when Azog charged back at him. A single swing of his mace caught Thorin in the face and knocked him to the ground again.

"No!" Balin shouted.

Bella jolted as Bilbo stood atop the trunk. "Bilbo!"

"Someone has to do something," he said.

Thorin screamed in pain. The warg had him in its mouth as though he was nothing more than a chew toy.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted. "No!" The warrior dwarf tried to scramble off his branch, only for the branch to give way.

Bella's stomach churned as she heard bones crunch under the warg's massive jaws. Then the warg tossed Thorin to the side like a bully discards a victim's prized doll. Thorin landed and didn't move.

Azog turned to an orc beside him. He gave an order in Black Speech, causing the lesser orc to draw out a cruel sword as he dismounted his warg and headed towards Thorin.

Bilbo drew his sword, took a deep breath, and raced down the length of the tree.

Bella nearly choked on air as she realized what Bilbo was going to attempt. She scrambled to her feet as she took off after him, drawing one of her courtship swords.

Just as the orc raised his sword to the final strike, Bilbo leaped and ploughed into him. For a second Bilbo was on top then the orc rolled over and tried to land a hard punch. No hobbit could survive such a blow. Then, so quickly Bella wasn't sure how he did it, Bilbo evaded the punch and tossed the orc round to his back. Then Bilbo Baggins, the most proper hobbit in the history of Arda, stabbed that orc to death.

Bella slid to a stop, pausing just long enough to check Thorin's pulse. "_Guess I shouldn't have been so worried about you_," she said in Sindarin.

"_I have learned some things on this trip_," he answered.

Bella stood beside him as he faced Azog and the rest of the pack. A sidelong glance nearly prompted a sigh. "_You have much to learn still_," she said, drawing and readying her second sword. "_Sword forward so it's the first thing they'll engage. Give them your side, a narrower target. Don't swing about wildly at the air. Let them come to you and wait for them to make the first move._"

"_You'll cover me, while I cover you_?" Bilbo asked, shifting appropriately.

"_Precisely,_" she answered.

Azog looked at them, amused.

She hated that look. _Get close to me with that face_, she thought. _I dare you._

The orc turned to his lackeys, giving an order. The three wargs and riders stalked toward them. Of course, the Pale Orc wouldn't lower himself to engage them.

Bella half-crouched, readying herself to defend both Thorin and her brother. She met the wargs' snarls with a twisted scowl. They weren't even within striking distance when three simultaneous cries drew their attention.

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin swept through, swinging their swords and war hammer. Bella gaped for a second. She needed to take some lessons from Fili. He was magnificent.

She mentally shook herself, just in time to join her brother in charging a warg that was heading towards them and thus Thorin. With war cries, they slashed at the beast and its rider. A deep slice met the warg's jugular, followed shortly thereafter by the orc's head. Only then did Bella realize she was on her own. She turned from the rest of the fighting to see . . . Azog and his warg stalking her brother.

"NO!" she screamed. She shot forward as the White Warg turned its snarling face towards her. With a cry of rage she plunged one sword into the roof of its unprotected mouth and the other deep into its neck.

The warg roared, flinging its head, tossing her to the side. But, she noticed with grim satisfaction, that was its undoing for she had kept a death grip on her swords, causing them to rip out of their entry points.

"Oof." The air got forced from her lungs as she landed hard on her back. She groaned as pain blossomed from the back of her head.

Screeches filled the air. At first she thought it was her ears ringing, but then giant eagles, twice if not four times the size of the wargs, swooped over them. Their talons claimed wargs just long enough to toss them to their deaths far down below. Some knocked trees down, smashing orcs and wargs alike, and spreading the fire. Bilbo was suddenly at her side as an eagle or two fanned the flames into an inferno. Neither orc nor warg was safe from the eagles' assault.

She briefly caught Fili's face as he turned to his uncle: fear. She pushed herself up, twisting to see. An eagle was heading straight for Thorin. For an instant, fear gripped her. Then Gandalf's words returned to her. _"Help will come."_ Unlike the eagles that were attacking the wargs, this eagle was swooping down as carefully and gently as possible. With steady talons, it scooped Thorin up and started to carry him away.

Azog's roar of fury and frustration tore her attention elsewhere. She just barely saw a shadowed eagle approaching the cliff opposite them.

"I think we should sheath our swords," she said, awkwardly struggling to do so.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"I think Gandalf somehow recruited rescue eagles, and we're next in the pickup."

As if on cue, the eagle swept past Azog and straight for them. "Bel-!" Bilbo's cry cut off as the eagle snatched them up. Not near as gentle as the eagle with Thorin, but not half as vicious as the orcs and wargs received. Bella and Bilbo both screamed as they were dropped, only to be caught on an eagle's back.

Bella felt her brother's arm around her waist as she grasped the giant bird's stiff feathers. She panted as she struggled to look behind. Fili was still back there. A memory of the fire's heat was still there, just as she momentarily felt talons clench round her again. She jolted, shaking her head. How was that possible? The night air was chasing all the heat away as they swiftly flew through the moonlit sky. She shouldn't be able to recall so vividly the eagle catching her. She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

"Bella! Bilbo!"

She almost sobbed in relief at Kili's shout. She turned to the side, seeing the dwarf clinging to an eagle just behind his brother.

"We're alright," Bilbo shouted. "What of you?"

"We're fine," Fili called.

Bella sighed as she rested her head on the eagle's strong neck. The adrenalin was starting to fade, leaving her so exhausted.

"No! Stay awake! Wake up!"

She jolted, sending a fresh stab of pain through the back of her head.

"Bella, you alright?" Bilbo asked.

She groaned, "I guess I hit my head a little harder than I thought back there."

"Gandalf!" Bilbo shouted.

A moment later, the wizard was flying beside them. "What is it, Bilbo? What's the matter?"

"Bella hurt her head. Is there anything you can do?"

"Not until we land," Gandalf answered, "but I suspect that it will be about dawn when we reach our destination."

Bella groaned. "I just want to sleep. I'm so exhausted."

"Well, we can make sure you don't have a concussion, and if you don't, you can sleep," the wizard said.

Bella answered questions like what her name was, who she remembered, what the date was, if she was nauseous. Thankfully, she answered them all in a satisfactory manner. So a few minutes later, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bella screwed her eyes tight as sunlight tried to pierce her eyelids. After a moment of closed blinking, she opened her eyes to see the sun peeking out from behind the mountains. "Oh," she breathed. The sight was beautiful, the hills and mountains hazy from early morning fog and the rising sun.

"Thorin!"

She jerked as fear-fueled worry shot through her even before she turned to find the dwarven king. He was still being carried in the eagle's talons, no sign that he'd regained consciousness, even for a moment. Though he wasn't pale, thank Eru, he still held a death-like stillness. Far too similar to hers and Bilbo's parents as they drew near their end.

She looked to Bilbo, who still had an arm around her. "Do you think he'll make it, _muindor_?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I just don't know."

The eagles carried them for another hour or so. They passed over more of the Misty Mountains, at times the valleys between hidden by a thick layer of white clouds. Then, where a stream bubbled up from the mountain and into a waterfall, the eagles swooped down into a green valley. Bella wanted to stare and gape in awe of the grandeur, but Thorin's unconscious, broken form worried her, making it seem wrong to enjoy the flight.

Then, they rounded a mountain and in the middle of the valley was a lonely pinnacle of rock. "I believe the map Gandalf gave me called this the Carrock," Bilbo said, trying to break the tension. "He said that it resembled a bear." He shook his head. "I don't see a bear."

About ten minutes later, they were circling the Carrock. Bella quirked a half-hearted smile. "There's his bear," she said.

"Alright, all about the angle," he said. They silenced as Thorin was gently laid behind the bear's ears. Still unmoving.

Gandalf landed next. "Thorin!" he called, running toward the dwarf. He knelt beside him as Bella and Bilbo got the opportunity to dismount on the bear's muzzle.

Bella gave a distracted thank you to the eagle before she joined her brother in half-jogging forward. Her heart was in her throat as Gandalf laid a hand over Thorin's face, speaking some words in an ancient tongue. As he removed his hand, Thorin's eyes blinked open.

"The halflings?" Thorin whispered.

"It's alright," Gandalf answered, smiling. "Bilbo and his sister are here. They're quite safe."

Bella sighed with relief as her brother sagged. Everyone had made it through, mostly unscathed. The rest of the company had been dropped off closer to the bear's shoulders and were now gathering around Thorin. Dwalin and Kili, being the closest, helped Thorin to his feet. Soon they would find a way down and continue on their journey.

"You!" Thorin half-growled after shaking off his nephew's and friend's hold.

Bella shrank back a little as Bilbo shifted uneasily.

"What were you doing? The both of you nearly got yourselves killed."

Bella worried her bottom lip as she glanced at first her brother than Gandalf. They couldn't exactly protest. It was true that they could have, very nearly did a couple times.

"Did I not say you'd be a burden?" Thorin asked as he stalked toward them. "That you couldn't survive in the wild and you had no place amongst us?"

She looked down to her toes. It was more or less what he had said after the stone giants incident. Unlike then however, she half-understood where he was coming from, and she was still too worn from their sleepless stay in Goblin Town to properly protest. She half-caught sight of Fili stepping forward as he opened his mouth when–

"Never have I been so wrong," Thorin said, gathering the both of them into a fierce embrace, "in all my life."

Bella stiffened in shock. Then she heard the rest of the Company sounding their approval. Fili and Kili gave them a couple claps, while Gandalf watched them with a knowing, pleased look. As she felt Bilbo returning Thorin's hug, she did as well. Back in the cave, even just after their escape from the goblins, she never would have believed that Thorin would welcome them like this. Yet here they stood, finally accepted as members of the Company.

Thorin then released them, stepping back. "I'm sorry I doubted you, especially you, Master Baggins."

"No," Bilbo said, shaking his head, "I would have doubted me too. The reason Bella was hesitant to join you was because she doubted I had anything left of my Tookish side, meaning that she would potentially break a promise she made me. But despite everything so far, I've made it this distance, and I intend to see it through to the end. Even if I'm not a hero or a warrior," he then eyed Gandalf, "or even a burglar."

"Even if you were apparently close when it came to those trolls," Bella answered. "And if trying to take on over a half-dozen beings of darkness to defend someone isn't heroic, then it would have to be complete idiocy."

"Oh, you're declaring me an idiot now?" Bilbo asked, a corner of his lips twitching up in a smile.

"All I'm seeing is a very thin line between that and hero," Bella answered, quirking her own smile. "And since you, yourself, said you aren't a hero, then you must be an idiot."

Thorin heaved a sigh around a chuckle. "And here I had hope Fili and Kili would outgrow their antics. Both of you have significantly dashed it."

"No, this is us making up for lost time," Bella said. "Proper Bagginses don't snark each other."

Gandalf chuckled. "It's good to see Belladonna's children back."

"It's good to be back," Bilbo said, wrapping Bella in a side-hug.

With a great rush of wings, the eagles flew off. Bella raised a hand in parting as the giant birds screeched in farewell.

When she looked back to Thorin, the dwarven king was looking past her and her brother. She turned and felt her breath half catch in her throat as she spied something peaking blue on the far distant horizon, backdropped by the rising sun's hazy, golden rays.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

All sixteen of them, led by Thorin and Bilbo, ventured toward the Carrock's nose to see more clearly. Hundreds to thousands of miles lay between them, a good deal of it lost to the morning mists. But there, standing tall, strong, and proud– "Erebor," Gandalf said. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

Fili wrapped his arms around her from behind, excitement racing through them as Thorin said, "Our home."

"Soon to be your home too," Fili whispered in her ear. "And our little dwobbits."

Bella latched her hands on his arms where they encircled her shoulders. "At least one of their homes. I hope to at least visit Bag End from time to time, Khuzde."

"And especially if their heroic idiot of an uncle returns, I wouldn't have it any other way," Fili assured her.

A burst of birdsong directed her attention to a little brown bird zipping through the air. "A raven," Oin said. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"'Stand by the grey stone when the _thrush_ knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole,'" Bella recited with a grin. "Even thrushes have their place in Erebor's history."

"Then we'll most certainly take it as a sign," Thorin said. "A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

"At least apart from the possible dragon at the end," Bella pointed out.

"Yes, apart from that," Bilbo said. "So, what has the count become now, dear sister? Trolls, wargs, orcs, goblins, that odd creature I ran into. Anything else?"

"You forgot the stone giants, landslide, and fire," Bella said.

"I personally think Azog and his warg deserve a category all their own," Fili said.

"You should have seen it, Uncle!" Kili said. "Bella single-handedly slaughtered the White Warg!"

"Truly?" Thorin asked, amazed.

Bella shrugged as best as she could within her One's embrace. "It and Azog made the mistake of singling out Bilbo. I wasn't about to let my last blood family be murdered."

Gloin chortled. "We should have made sure to grab the beast to trim your coat, proof for any who declared us liars."

"I know of someone nearby who isn't fond of orcs, wargs, or goblins who just might be willing to pick the beast up for us," Gandalf said.

"There is no need to go to any extra trouble just for some warg fur," Bella said.

"But, it would certainly look striking against the blue," Fili said. "Fitting for the future Princess of Erebor."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't set your heart on it. Most likely it won't happen."

"Accept it, Bella," Bilbo said. "You slew the beast, now you may have the opportunity to steal its coat."

"And what might you have hoped to gain by slaying that orc?" Bella asked.

Thorin's expression took on a slight shade of disbelief. "Bilbo Baggins, the proper hobbit of the two of you, killed an orc?"

"The very one who was about to behead you," Bella confirmed.

"I had thought it was a trick of my eyes just before I lost consciousness," Thorin said.

"Not at all," Bella said.

"No. I do _not_ want something from that repulsive creature," Bilbo protested immediately.

"Both of you will be greatly rewarded for this," Thorin promised.

"Bilbo especially," Balin said. "Though both of you played a part in defending him, Bilbo was the one to save his life."

"Hm, quite possibly forming a life-debt," Gandalf said.

Fili chuckled as Bilbo stared in shock. "Having second thoughts about suddenly showing your courage?" the blond asked.

"Only because I am not fond of all the attention," Bilbo answered. "I'm a plain, simple hobbit. I don't need great honors or rewards."

"'Plain, simple hobbit' my foot," Bella said chuckling. "Soon you won't just be the Company Burglar but the Company Hobbit Warrior."

* * *

**Author's Note**: And thus ends The Postponed Journey: Part One of The Two Hobbits. Never fear, I have Part Two already started and once I have it finished I will start posting it here. Thus why this story's status won't be changed at this time.

So, how did you enjoy the Company's first confrontation with Azog? Can anyone guess what this could end up being related to? Hm. ;-)

I will admit that although the book doesn't allow Bilbo to show his courage at this point, at least not so blatantly, I thought that the film version was better suited for some last minute action. Also provides a good climax after covering only about a third of the source material.

Any overall thoughts? Anything in general about the story so far? Theories about future events? Favorites so far in the story? I would love to hear about them.

Okay. Future plans at this time. I have an Aladdin story that I hope to be finishing and publishing here within the next week or two. Once that happens, I will be turning my creative writing powers onto Part Two: Through Darkness (working title for second installment). I already have the Company poised to enter Mirkwood at the moment so hopefully, Aladdin and his friends will buy me the time needed to get through Part Two and even into Part Three. Then, the tentative plan is while I'm posting Part Two, I will be working on a story related to my Kingdom Hearts/Sherlock crossover universe. And in turn while publishing that, be finishing Part Three. Hoo-wee. Possibly the first time I've had even this rough of a timetable for my fanfiction stories. So, I invite you to explore. I have a couple different fandoms you might be interested to check out while you wait. I also have a couple Middle Earth one-shots.

All of this basically to say, yes, it may take some time, but I have no intentions of leaving you hanging indefinitely. Who knows, if any of you decide to visit me over on my Aladdin story, I may offer writing updates if I hear from enough people. (Am I trying to perhaps gain more readership with potential reviews? I just might. :-D)

Anyway. Better wrap up this long note. Hope to be back with a new story within the next couple weeks.


End file.
